Bloody Way
by Zemoco101
Summary: This is it...This is his story. This is the end, and the beginning. You there, holding the mouse? Just left click. Let the bloodshed begin!
1. Prologue

**It's been a while! This is my second fanfic. It's really based on some ideas I'm working on for a comic. Lots of techniques and characters are sort of "prototypes". Anyway, enjoy the prologue! Let's see if I have gotten better!**

**" The assassin's life…what can I say about it. We live to fight, and fight to live. We destroy, but we cannot create. We kill, and yet we showno remorse. The tales of life…that tale that people tell. We end it…before they can give it meaning. We are the enders of existences. We arethe men and women, who've ended the lives of children, mothers, fathers, sons, uncles. Once the taste of the blood of the innocence, thecarnal desires over take us. We are the fallen. We are the No More Heroes… **

**But…what if we want to be more? How can someone get out of this cycle? We have dreams. We want to tell our tales. We want to **

**live…even at the cost of others. Can someone like us…really rise? Can we become…heroes? Don't answer. Don't even try. No matter what.**

** Their will be the innocent…and then they're will be the assassins."- Roy Ragnarok**

* * *

"Leviathus! The Emathia is almost prepared for take off! Cannon fodder has been placed! Energy supply has been fully recharged! Crew has been engaged! Alright! She's ready for take off!" yelled a mook dressed in a toga way too big for him.

"Good! Good! Once we deploy the Emathia, we will destroy Santa Destroy, along with everyone in it! I will rise through the ranks, becoming a shining god! I will be number 1!" yelled a man built like a tank. He looked like someone who should have eased up on those ab crunches.

Every possible muscle on his body has been trained and hardened. His movements seemed to hurt him, as he walked rigidly, and almost never changed his stoic expression. His beard was a thick gray, a clear sign of old age. Doing shit like this, he could croak any minute! But he had the body of a Greek god. If someone were to off him, I'm sure they would have there hands full. Too bad I'm not just a "someone".

"What do you mean one of the full cells has been destroyed! Due to your insolence, I assume! Away with thou! To Tartarus!" Leviathus yelled, his voice seeming to strain with every word. Suddenly, the palm of his hand began to glow a bright yellow. "No! It wasn't my fault! The ship was moving around and! Please sp-…"

He never got to finish his sentence. A bright blast of energy bursted from Leviathus's palm, turning the man into ashes. Leviathus, now satisfied with his kill, turned his attention back to the Emathia's control bank. Poor sap. All you can really say to people nowadays. I should probably give you some backstory on this old fuck. That's Aveel Amplatar. He's ranked 23rd. He is usually refereed to by Leviathus.

After being captured in Greece back during WW2, he had become so obsessed with their mythology, to the point where he tried to make it come to life. He emulated the creatures by mix matching their DNA, creating things that you would've thought came from some monster movie. After his body withered from old age, he began giving himself some special steroids. Whatever wasn't compatible was replaced with cold machine. Sort of like that manga with that alchemist guy. You know the one.

What's crazy about this guy are his views. He believes that him, and only him is superior to everyone. He believes that he is a god among men, and even I don't think he's satisfied with that. Probably had some entitlement issues as a kid. I'm sure you don't want to hear about that. Anyway, I'm disguised as a mook. Once this thing sets off to the skies, I'm going to off him. Don't you worry; I'll knock him down a few pegs, permanently.

Suddenly, an ear shattering roar sounded off through out the ship. I felt my ears pops as the shuttle slowly began to lift us into the air. I felt sorry for the girl, being ridden like a madman such as this guy. Don't worry, girl. You won't have to suffer for long. Unlike most assassins, I plan ahead. If I want you dead, your better off digging up your own grave. I've rigged the engines with bombs so neatly that these standard mooks won't be able to tell the difference. The Emathia was treading air fast. It would probably make it to Santa destroy in 45 minutes at the least. If I plan to make my escape, I 'm going to have to be fast. Such is the life of any above average assassin.

I slowly made me way to the engine, whistling peacefully so I didn't look suspicious. Even if I stood out, I'm sure no one would even care. Being simple foreigners trying to make ends meet, there too busy with their families and there lives to even take notice of me. I entered the engine room. Well, room wasn't really doing it justice. The engine could take in an entire city. It was a mass of metal and oil of all different sizes and colors. But everything was vital to its survival. Just one thing not moving like it was suppose to. Just one thing breaking. Just one drop of oil could cause this thing to plummet back to the earth. I think I have a little more than a "thing".

I made sure that every bomb was placed and set. All I had to do was get the hell out of here, and its over. The other engineers ignored me, as they had more important things to do than worry about some guy. If he fucks something up, it will be his head, not theirs. I smirked at the logic, and began to make my way to the exit. Now all I had to do was get out, and everything will be -…SHIT!

Leviathus stormed inside the engine room, his stoic expression remaining forever prevalent. Even though he was a geezer, his brain would switch to overdrive if the situation called it. He had a keen eye, which is why he was able to catch someone who wasn't doing their job right, and turn them to dust before they ccan fuck something up. And guess what I was doing! Leviathus eyed several individuals in the room, and made a "come here" gesture. Every single person gulped in resonance, making their way slowly towards him. He also eyed at me. Joy…so much for getting out of this easily. So god damn close! Leviathus attempted to pace around the room, but his rigid movements prevented him to do so. He stroked his grey beard, and stared at each individual intensively. He had a burning glow I didn't notice before. Maybe it's his humanity? Fuck if I know. But I really don't want to find out.

After pondering for a few minutes, he finally decided to say something. "For your threat to my rise through the ranks, I cannot allow you to live! Your families shall receive your ashes. Now make your prayers to your love ones, and prepare to be sent deep into the depths of Tartarus!" He screamed, his palms pulsating brightly with a strange energy. Everyone around me made a panicked scream, and quickly attempted to escape their fates. So much for having a cover. Guess I'll have to take out the geezer the old fashion way.

As the blast of energy fired and killed the chosen workers, I easily flipped out of the way, glaring at Leviathus violently. Leviathus returned the favor, changing his ever stoic expression into a scowl. "You dare try to escape your death! Coward! The fates have already cut your thread! You must be ended!" He yelled, tensing in pain as every word he said seemed to feel like a thousand pistons pumping into him. Guess the cost of having a mechanical body.

He fired several blast of energy my way, but its no problem for me! I easily slid side to side, and treaded in a menacing stroll towards Leviathus. If I had to fight, might as well savor it. After realizing that I wasn't some ordinary mook, a drop of oil treaded down Leviathus's forehead. Even his sweat was inhuman. He slowly began to make his way out of the engine room, sending some of his henchman my way.

"I don't have time for this! I have to witness my rise as a god! You all take care of him! No one must stop my rise!" He yelled, quickly limping towards the control room. That cocky bastard is sending some weaklings my way? I'm offended. I change my mind. I'm not leaving until I have his head.

A group of mere workers slowly treaded towards me. They had every medieval weapon imaginable, be it sword, spear, knife, halberd, flail. If I was found out, then there was no point in staying in my uniform. I removed my toga and turned towards the group. One of the mooks confronted me. He tried to keep a brave face, even though I knew he was scared out of his mind. I decided I would make him an example. I quickly grasped his head with my gauntlet arm and crushed it into mush. Blood spewed everywhere. The rest of the mooks ran the opposite direction, screaming in terror. Good, I'm glad they all learned there lesson.

Now, time to make my way to Leviathus. I quickly made my way to the control room, killing any mook that decided to confront me. As I made it to the door, a blast of yellow energy flew past me. My reflexes forced my body to turn to the right, avoiding being turned to ashes.

I eyed at Leviathus and smirked. In one angry burst of energy, he yelled and fired several more blasts from from his palm. " An assassin I see! No mere mortal can stop my ascent! I am a god!" He yelled. For some reason, it seemed like he was telling himself that.

The energy blast were faster than usual, but I managed to swish pass every one of them. I quickly turned my gauntlet into a gun, and let out a few rounds into him. Dammit! It didn't work! There just bouncing of his big metal ass! Leviathus laughed, and slowly began to tread towards me. Finally, we can stopped this range combat and get into some real fisticuffs!

I transferred my gauntlet into a beam claw (Think, claws made of beam energy) and confronted him. His body began to glow a bright shade of yellow, and now his attacks have gotten faster! He swiped at me with his metallic fist furiously. I slowly began to have trouble keeping up with them, and soon after, I parried. My gauntlet cracked slightly. That can't be good. I can't let it clash with him too much, or it could break! I swiped at his body, but it looked like that won't work either. Damn it! Is their anything that isn't metallic on him?" As he went for one last punch, he left himself open. I quickly began scratching and piercing at every vital organ I could. But…no good. I can't! His body was too strong!

I quickly pounced upon his head, and used it as a platform, putting distance between us. As I was in the air, Leviathus quickly sent a HUGE blast of energy my way. Winded myself, I had no time to dodge. So I did the thing that would have gotten me killed if I had fucked up. I quickly use my gauntlet to grasp the energy, using it as fuel. He isn't the only one with mechanical parts! I returned the favor by blasting him with his own attack. He let out a ear piercing cry as it hit him. I quickly ran out of the radius of the blast. I really hope I killed him. Even if it didn't, I still don't have that kind of time. I have to get off this damn ship. I'd survive this, or die trying.

I zoomed through the ship. The other workers decided to hightail it, seeing as how their boss was getting his ass handed to him. I made it to the deck, now all I had to do was start her u- Shit!

Leviathus slowly treaded towards me, now fully pissed of. "Now, you will witness the wrath of a god!"

I sighed. I don't have time for this! But I won't be able to get of this damn ship if I don't care of him! Looks like there's no leaving this fight… I clashed with Leviathus.

Dear God was he hard to look at. That blast really smoldered his body. All of his mechanical parts was either melted or just barely functioning. Even though he was half his usual fighting capacity, he could still put up a fight. He began swiping wildly at me, his anger blocking his vision. He had finally slowed down, so it was a bit easier to read his movements. But still, I had to be careful. I began punching him with by gauntlet, and luckily they were good punches. Each punch caused some parts of his body to fall of. Leviathus geared up for a blast, but I quickly swiped off one of his arms. He winced slightly, as a fountain of blood and oil gushed from his wound. Good, he's weakening. Now to finish him off!

Suddenly, energy began to envelope Leviathus's body. In order to not get fried, I had to keep my distance. I transferred my gauntlet into its gun module, and let off a few shots gun rounds into his body. With every bullet, he screamed in agony. Now who was the god! As the energy began to clear I quickly began to notice something red pulsing in his chest. One of the last remainders of his original human body. Leviathu's true heart. If I take that out, I can take him out. I rushed at him with full force, firing several more rounds into his abomination of a body. Then, with strong force, I firmly plowed into his chest and grasped his heart. He gasped for a moment, and began to realize that even gods can be defeated.

"At least…tell me the name of my savior?" He asked. I merely turned my head, and crushed his heart. His corpse slowly began to fall to the floor, life now leaving it. At least he was able to die nobly. I'm sure any god would have wanted that. But no time for moral speeches or victory dances, I have to get out. Only a few minutes before the ship blows! I quickly held out a key, and pressed the bright red button that resided upon it, almost instantly, a car began to take form. It was a beauty of a vehicle. It was modeled after a Mercedez Benz, with a few "tweaks" a mechanic of mine added. But no tine to admire it. I had to get out. Luckily it wasn't trashed this time. I'd hate to see what she's do to me if my ride ever broke again.

As I slowly flew back to the city, the Emathia began to glow brightly, and in one bright flash of lights, it was reduced to nothing. Its funny, how something that you put so much time in effort becomes something so great…only to end up as scrap metal. Maybe that's why life is so precious…but at the same time so worthless... Oh yea, I forgot.

You've probably been sitting there for like an hour reading this, and you still don't know my name. Well, didn't you read the beginning of the Prologue? Fine. I'll tell you again. My name is Roy Ragnarok, and I am ranked **23rd**.

* * *

**Dear God that took forever! I wrote this all in one go! So what do you think of Roy? I know he has a weird name, but doesn't everyone in No More Heroes? Anyway, a new chapter will come soon! See ya next time! Revised!**


	2. Chapter 1: Innocence

Alright! Time for my first chapter! Before we go for some serious assassin hunting, how about we give Roy a bit of back story?

"**An assassin lives to fight and fights to live. An Assassin is a disciple of death, and when faced with it ourselves, we laugh it in the face. When we kill we show no remorse. When we taste blood, we savor it. We are the demons that take the form of man. We are the No More Heroes.**

**But how did we come to be? No man is born with the knowledge to kill. How did we lose our innocence? How did we fall from grace?"- Roy Ragnarok**

**

* * *

**

"No wait! I'm not too good at this! Please! Spare me!" A mook cried as I ended him. Just another small obstacle that obstructs my path. The bastard tried to off me. I guess it's the price for being the assassin. I quickly made my way out of the hotel room. Scanning my surroundings, I never let my guard drop. Not for even a moment. Suddenly, a large group of people rushed at me, everyone equipped with bats and katanaas. These guys never learn. Judging by how they moved, I could tell they were amateurs. The first assassin came, taking a swing. I easily side stepped from the blades path and sliced the attackers arm with my beam claws. A fountain of blood and gore spewed from the wound. The mook screamed in agony, and quickly died fro this wound. I turned towards the rest of the crowd. Just another day.

I made quick work of the goons, and when I had finished, the corpses of many littered the area. Maybe I should leave a big tip for the staff? Wiping the blood that stained my gauntlet, I set out into the streets of Santa Destroy. "You've been on a roll lately…Roy." Said a figure in the distance. I knew that voice anywhere. He was my adviser in the UAA. He tells me who to kill, and when to do it. It was Mr. Black.

Mr. Black, dressed in all black (Go figure), treaded slowly towards me. I could tell he was smirking, even if a scarf veiled more than half his face. I've always wondered what he looked like. Maybe he just doesn't want to get caught up with my exploits? No, that can't be it. "I've got someone I want you to kill for me. It's not a ranked fight though. It's a regular gig." He said. Because of his attire, his voice was muffled, but you could at least barely understand him. I glanced at my gauntlet, and then replied with a nod.

"You know, you never were one for chatting." He joked. You've probably realized that I've never really spoke one line of dialogue in this fanfic, even though I'm the main character. Count yourself lucky you get to hear my "true" thoughts. "But before we get into that, how about we get some breakfast? You'll be paying, of course. Say nothing if you agree." Mr. Black said. I sighed, all ready knowing that there was no way to get out of this. I just want to kill this guy and be done with it.

"Your target is named Adel Wilson, a 34 year old English male." Mr. Black explained as he ate. Oddly, he was able to eat even with his face enshrouded. I always wondered how he did that. "He is currently vacationing in the city with his family. He has some "debts" that must be paid with his life. Behind his facade, lies something gruesome. He is heavily guarded 24-7. Be careful…who am I kidding, someone like doesn't need to be careful. Just don't fuck this up. Once you've done it, you'll receive quite a large some of LBs." Mr. Black took a sip of coffee, now satisfied with his meal. "So hop too it."

The drive to the resort gave me time to think. It also reminded me about why I became an assassin. I wasn't always some cold-blooded killer. I had dreams. I had feelings. I had a voice. Why did I give that away?

"Roy! Its time for school! Get you butt out of bed and quickly eat your breakfast!" yelled middle-aged women. Roy's eyes slowly opened. He was now back in reality. Suddenly, a burst of energy overtook him. He grinned, quickly treading towards his calendar. The date was January the 25th. Today was his birthday! With this knowledge, he quickly prepared himself for school, and headed down stairs. What he saw caused his eyes to light up. All of his favorite dishes have been prepared for him! "Happy Birthday, Roy! Don't just stand there, eat! You'll be heading of to school in an hour." The grin slowly shifted into a frown. Roy sat at the table and ate in silence. His mother gave one worried glance, and went back to her cooking.

Roy didn't want to go to school today. He wanted to stay home and indulge more in his mother's cooking. He wanted to continue to dream, because facing the terrible demon known as reality…is a fate worse than death.

Roy was picked on mercilessly by the other kids. Since he never spoke, he could never tell them off. They made fun of his name (What did he expect?), how he walked, how he reacted. Perhaps they were just insecure about their own problems? Perhaps since he never spoke, they could never hear how he felt? This is how a person thinks. As long as there is no outcry, everything they do can be justified. These thoughts sickened Roy.

A man that looked like an older version of Roy walked down the stairs, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Morning everyone, How did you sleep?" he asked, clearly not caring either way. If you haven't figured out whom he was. That was Roy's Dad. Roy's Mother tried to smile at her husband, but even Roy could feel that it was phony. "Good Morning Dear! Come! I made a big breakfast. Two strong men like you guys need to eat!" she said. Roy's father quickly headed for the front door. "Sorry, I'm busy. I'll talk to you tomorrow." He said, setting out. It would seem that Roy's frown was contagious, as even his mother began frowning.

After finishing his breakfast, Roy began to head for the door. Before he could, his mother stopped him. "Hey…what's with the long face? After school, I'll pick you up. We'll go shopping for a present!" she promised, hoping that that would at least cheer him up, even only a little bit. Roy put a brave face on for his mother, but I bet even she knew that was fake too. Roy left for school, leaving his mother all alone with a pile of dishes.

My ass of a dad never stayed home. I knew why though. Unbeknown to my mom, I already knew he was a registered assassin in the UAA. As I reached the resort, it seemed my cover had already been blown. A platoon of guards confronted me, letting of rounds of ammunition on my car. Damn! They were expecting me! The windshield began to crack with every bullet that hit it. Even though it was bullet-proof, I knew it wouldn't hold long. I quickly kicked it out and jumped into the fray, my car crashing and exploding into a group of guards. Oh great. She's going to kill me when she finds out. And I haven't even paid the thing off yet.

I took on all the guards, who continued to let out several rounds into me. I quickly transferred my gauntlet into its Shield module, and a shield of energy took form upon it. After they all ran out of ammunition, they withdrew knives and batons and met with me. Good, upfront and personal. Just the way I like it. I quickly transferred my gauntlet into its claw module and fought on. I slashed and slashed. Ducked and slashed. Every guard that met with me was a corpse in mere seconds. Some of them got lucky, managing to get a hit or two, but they were minor bruises, and those "lucky" one were met with an even more gruesome end.

After I dispatched the remainder of the guards, I ran inside the resort, were even more guards resided. They all were equipped with rifles, and I could have sworn I saw an RPG in the distance. I slashed with my beam claws, and a blast of energy in the shape of a sword stroke flew across the room, decapitating and maiming a handful of guards. The remainder decided to confront me. I met them in combat with full force.

"Roy! What the hell are you doing in MY school? Get the hell out of here, you freak!" A kid no older than twelve shouted. The class let out a large howl of laughter. Roy frowned, and entered the classroom.

" Eww, you think Roy is cute? He's such a punk! Look, he isn't saying shit, even though I'm saying this to his face!" said a young girl, and again the class laughed.

"Fucking Pansy" Another kid said, pushing Roy's books on the floor"

" Little fucker! Yea, I dare you to say something!" yelled another kid, confronting Roy violently.

" Here's your lunch for today, loser!" Another kid said, serving Roy a plate of garbage.

All the name-calling, All this abuse, All the laughter. Something like this would drive someone over the edge. But Roy never talked…not even once. As the dreadful day of school ended; Roy quickly met his mother at the mall. Now they were in search for his gift! Too bad this will be the last time Roy gets to have something like this.

It happened all at once. The bystanders were reaching for their phones for 911. Children were crying, everyone was screaming. Sirens can be heard in the distance. In all this noise, no one could even hear themselves think. Roy slowly opened his eyes and found his mother lying on the floor, dead. Her blood splashed across his face. He raised his head and saw who the culprit was before he got away. A figure dressed in black. A person who's every fiber of their being was shrouded in darkness. He was the dark, quite literally.

Roy still didn't speak, not even for a moment. He didn't even cry, even knowing that his mother was gunned down. He simply stood there, watching quietly. He didn't speak during his drive to the hospital. He didn't cry even at the funeral. He didn't cry during counseling, and he never ever cried during his sleep. This had awoken something deep inside Roy…but also took something away. When a person tastes the blood of the innocent, he slowly begins to hunger for more. When a person see's a person die, they have lost something dear to them. They have lost that peace of mind. They have lost that security. They have lost their innocence. But when Roy lost that innocence, it was replaced with something far greater…

"No! Guards! Guards! He's here!" The target, Adel began to scream, running frantically as I savored the chase. He looked outside, finding all of his guards dead on the floor. He backed himself up to a corner, holding a small pistol. He shook violently, as he realized that this may be his last moments on this Earth. I treaded slowly towards him, my gauntlet stained with the blood of many. Time to add "another" to that list…

* * *

**So! How did you guys like it? I think I outdid myself! If you liked it, please review it! New chapter coming very soon and its going to be a ranked battle!**


	3. Chapter 2: Succubus Wings

All right! Time for the next chapter! This chapter will be the first of many to contain

"Parts". Also, if you were wondering where this fanfic takes place, it's at the end f the second game. Don't worry1 A few "familiar" faces will make an appearance!

"**An Assassin fights to live and lives to fight. We are the enlightened ones. We are the people whose eyes have opened. We are the truth. We are the No More Heroes.**

**But we will always have that weakness. No matter who or what we kill, or how many. We will always question. We will always be humans…the weakness of temptation. - Roy Ragnarok**

I did it. I killed Wilson. That scream was like music to my ears. As I exited the resort, I couldn't stop smiling. Maybe I'm getting into this a little too much. But this was all I was ever good at. All I will ever do. "Wait! Mister!" yelled a person from inside. I didn't kill all of them? Guess I have to finish the job. My weapon readied, I entered...only to find 2 kids?

"Samuel! What are you doing! He'll kill you!" yelled a young lady who seemed to be no older than 16. Both children shared features similar to my target. Light blonde hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. They were the kids of aristocrats, dressed in thickly netted vest, and silk shorts and skirts. There was a young boy there as well, who seemed to have a twinkle in his eyes. He looked around 12. "It's ok, Annie! I got this! This guy helped us!" the boy said. Just now, I noticed they had really think accents. Guess they've been spending a good amount of time in the UK. He also had something bulky stashed within his pockets? Does he want revenge or something? The boy turned to me, and nodded in approval. "My name is Samuel Wilson. Even though were young, we're really skilled assassins. Our father was a bastard of a bloke! He got our mum caught up in this! It's his fault she died! He was a coward! But you! You're different than him, or any guard that said they'd protect us! You're wild and strong! Can we please come with you?" He asked, his expression eager. The older girl named Annie began to shift uncomfortably.

I already did in my target, so there's no point in killing the two. I think I kind of feel sorry for the kid. I had a past like that. It's easier to understand an "other" you. I gave them my "Business Card., and gestured for them to come on. Samuel snatched it from me and shook with excitement. "You won't regret this, that you won't! Don't worry! Were well behaved, nothing like those wankers here! We won't get in your way! Um…Mr. Ragnarok!" I'm not very good with kids…in fact, I hate the fuckers. But since they had no one else to go too, what could I do? I killed their father, so it was my responsibility. At least I get a few lackeys to do some jobs for me.

As I made my way out of the resort, Annie and Samuel followed. I noticed Annie giving me some shifty looks? Could she be distressed by the face of a killer? I thought nothing of it and continued o-not again! More of them! A battalion of guards entered the premise. "There they are! Looks like the kids are safe…oh god! He has them! He must be the one the others were talking about!" A guard screamed. "Everyone, refrain from using ranged weaponry! We can't hurt the kids!" I tensed. There were more people than I was expecting, I'm going to have to be careful. I readied my gauntlet and prepared for the fight. Suddenly, Samuel and Annie gave each other a peculiar look. A look of understanding. What were those two planning? Samuel withdrew a pair of nun-chucks from his pockets. No wonder they were bulky. Annie equipped a weapon of her own, a bo-staff with bladed edges.

"This is my chance to prove it! We weren't kidding about being skilled! Dad made us train in case we ever got into a tense situation! I bet it was just to protect his own hide!" Samuel yelled in excitement, activating his beam nun-chucks. That twinkle in his eye began to glow brighter. I now realized what it was. That twinkle someone gets when they hungered for blood. We all met with the guards.

I have to admit, they weren't kidding! I barely had to lift a finger! Watching the two fight was art, no question about it. Samuel killed dozens of guard, ducking and weaving like a pro. He laughed delightfully, like a killer savoring its prey. Annie was no push over either, dispatching death relentlessly. There fighting styles reminded me of the weather. Samuel, being hectic and violent, like a raging thunderstorm, and Annie, being calm and graceful in her killing, like a gentle breeze in the rain. Soon enough, only a few of the platoon were left alive. The remainder tried to make their escape, but that little devil Samuel chased them into a corner. "Wait! Why are you doing this! Your dad told us to protect you!" they screamed. Samuel grinned, twirling his nunchuks violently. "I don't have a dad anymore!" He yelled, killing all the guards with one, powerful swing.

After Samuel had killed the guards, he met back with us. "See! I told you we weren't kidding!" Samuel said, panting. We were all covered in blood. I decided it was time to check out into a hotel. We'd had done enough killing for the day. To avoid suspicion, we waited until sunset before we set out. Samuel seemed to enjoy my company, as he seemed to follow me everywhere, but Annie was still looking at me funny. She killed people too, so I don't understand. Maybe she just doesn't trust me. I don't blame her all that much though. If I was her, I wouldn't either. After a few minutes of walking, we snuck back into my hotel room. Luckily, the dead bodies that littered the place have been disposed of, and the place looked spotless. The "cleaners" at the UAA, no doubt. We entered and began to clean ourselves up.

After we all showered (Annie's got quite a body for a 16 year old. A shame she's underaged), Annie decided to put Samuel to bed. Feeling my energy draining, I decided to sleep as well. The second my head hit the pillow, I was knocked out cold. But even during my sleep, I could have sworn I could feel Annie's stare. I tired to not think about it too much, but it's sort of hard to "not" think of something, especially when you're sleeping. But why does she stare at me? Is she afraid of me? No…it couldn't be. The kid might be in on this too. Could they be after my spot? There not getting shit!

I woke up in a cold sweat. I examined my surroundings. I checked my clock. It was a quarter after 3 am. I still had ways to go till morning. I turned to my right to find Samuel still sleeping…and Annie sobbing. I watched her for a few moments in astonishment. Did the death of her dad really affect her? It seemed like they were really cool with it. Jesus… saying okay to kill parents. We three are really fucked up…

Annie blushed slightly. She had realized I was staring at her this whole time. "D-Did I wake you?" she asked trembling slightly. I shook my head, and she sighed. "I'm glad...Can I…talk to you for a bit?" I nodded and reply. She chuckled, saying "You know, you aren't really one for small talk, are you?" She took a seat beside me. I scratched my head in confusion. I wasn't really too good with children. Hell, I wasn't really good with PEOPLE in general. "Our dad...had some trouble with debt. It all started before we were born. He was a major con-artist, swindling folks all over the world. But there comes a time in every persons life when they have to pay for there atrocities. We had to move a lot, due to one of Pa's "debt" collectors closing in. he even SOLD us at one point! Can you believe it! But even then…I still forgave him. But what he caused…killed our mom. I'll never…ever forgive him.

Annie began to sob slightly. I tensed, not knowing what to do. I put my hand over her shoulder, and tried to look reassuring. "He…put a hit on our mom…in exchange for the payments on all of his debts. The second he did that, he lost it. He wasn't my dad anymore. No matter what kind of trouble you're in, you don't do that! You don't screw over your family like that!" she yelled. I looked at the floor. Boy, I could relate. "I'll never forget it…the hitman. He was dressed in all black. He was unnatural. One day, I'll find him, and make him pay." The last line made my skin crawl. An assassin in black…The Black organization. " I heard about it from Mr. Black, an ex-member who nearly lost his life when he left. A fraternity of skilled assassins specializing in various forms of the art of death. Deception, Stealth, Brutality. Once I hit Rank 1, I'm going to find it myself, and bring it to the ground…maybe then I'll find my father.

"Once my mom died, my dad found success in the business of real estate. We became billionaires practically over night! But still, he didn't learn. He gambled MILLIONS, and you know the outcome. Soon after, one of the debt collectors put a hit on him, and I guess you know the rest. Don't worry; I don't hate you for it. I hate the selfish bastard. He never cared for us…he never loved us. He was always out, gambling, partying with bitches, like the death of mum didn't mean shit! This happened before two. Lots of people wanted my dad dead, so he hired body guards, and even trained us just in case we ever got into "danger". Bullshit! He just wanted to save his own ass! After mom died…I've been Samuel's only real family…but now…your coming into our lives. Its not that I resent you…its just…we've been hurt by everyone we ever knew. What makes you so different?" she asked. I sighed. I couldn't answer.

I think I was able to find some common ground between these two.

As soon as daybreak set, Samuel and Annie prepared themselves for the day. Samuel was dressed in a black t-shirt with a cartonish skull on it, slightly ripped jeans, spiked bracelets, and a pair of clean, white Air Jordans. Annie wore a light blue jean jacket, with a white T underneath, skinny jeans, and matching flip-flops. They look excited for some reason. Probably they never got to wear whatever they were comfortable with. I slipped on a Leather jacket with the sleeves ripped off for style. I wore the one of my only pair of jeans, which looked a few sizes too tight. The two snickered a bit.

"Let's go shopping. We have lots of money on my Dad's credit card. We should run out in about…a few decades?" Annie joked. She was happier than I had ever seen her. Perhaps our "talk" really let her open up. Now she has nothing to hide. Samuel shook in excitement, yelling "After we do that, let's get breakfast! I'm starving!" Joy…weren't these two a lively bunch.

After an hour, the two bought practically the whole store. Clothes, Accessories, Manga, Video Game Consoles, Games, Comics, Cleaning supplies and grooming etiquette. They even managed to get my car fixed. I still need to see "her" though, if I want it running on full force. Once they finally bought everything they wanted (Notice how I didn't say "needed"), we decided to finally get breakfast. Samuel ordered a plate of waffles, sausages, eggs, bacon…put it bluntly, diabetes incarnate. Annie decided to order an omlette, pancakes, and a glass of orange juice. I pretty much had what Samuel had. If they were going to buy anything they wanted, I might as well have enjoyed.

As we ate, I noticed a figure drift into the store. A figure dressed in all black. "Yo! Roy! Hanging with kiddies, I see! Mine if I join you?" Mr. Black said. Before I could answer, he already pulled up a seat at our table, and began eating. Funny, it seems no matter what, he always appears when I'm eating. Fucking Freeloader…Shut up, my case is different. Samuel continued eating, oblivious to Mr. Black's appearance. I would too; this place's food was delicious. Annie, looking distressed, turned too me. "Mate of you-". she refrained from asking, realizing that she wouldn't get an answer.

"I have info on the next few ranked battles. Rank 22, 21, and 20 have seemed to be in leagued with each other." Mr. Black said his voice just as muffled as ever. Samuel's ears seemed to jerk. Probably he got excited from the word "ranked battle". "In order, Jade Labroon, who goes by the alias "Kiddie-chan". She is one of the youngest ranked assassins ever, being only 12. Barbara Briefs, who goes by the alias "Big Momma". Aged 54. She is quite able-bodied for a woman her age. Finally, the Temptress. Real name is unknown. She seems to be involved with the **Akashic Points**. There really isn't any info on her. What do these 3 have in common? They run a whore house, called Lust N Love, on the outskirts of Santa Destroy. Anyone who enters never comes back. That is how they receive their income as assassins."Mr. Black said.

"Just…be careful, Roy. Don't get in over your head." He warned. The second I turned my eyes away form him, he disappeared…with the plate. "So, you're ranked? Don't worry! Annie and I will help you take them out! I've always wanted to be in the UAA!" Samuel assured. Even though I didn't like having competition, I guess I can't take all three of them at once. And they both have proved themselves to be skilled fighters. I guess it won't be so bad. But that Temptress…she's mine. I turned to Annie. She was hesitant at first, but nodded in approval. "You're our new guardian right? We'll do whatever you want…just don't screw us over." Annie warned.

After we finished eating, we decided to prepare for our ranked fight. Since we'll be facing against 3 at a time, we need to be prepared. Anything can happen. We brought a few bullet proof vest and guards, to protect our limbs. Now all I need to do was fix my Mercedes up…which was better said than done. I set out for my mechanics place. Jeez, she was going to nag my ass off.

"Where are we going?" Samuel asked for the thousandth time. Like I usually do, I responded with silence. Samuel pouted, realizing that he would never get an answer. I drove to her workshop and braced myself. The second I entered, I was met with a wrench to the face. Don't worry, she usually does a lot worse! "You bastard! You ruined the car! I spent hours on that thing! You're just like that no good otaku!" a voice said. This was my mechanic, Naomi. She was dressed in rather "inappropriate" attire, wearing a thong, high heels, and a top that barely contained her MASSIVE chest. Did I forget to mention she's over 60? (Hottest gilfever). Annie quickly covered Samuel's eyes before he had a chance to have a glimpse at her. "I think we'll wait outside." She said, forcing Samuel to leave, much to his dismay. "What's going on? I want to stay with Mr. Ragnarok!" He yelled as he was booted out. After a "rough" debate (She nearly shoved those damn tools of hers up my ass.), she agreed to fix the car.

"Humph…at least say thank you…bastard." Naomi said after fixing all the little components in the car. I thanked her with a few LBs I made during my previous job, and headed out. As I left the parking lot, she gave me a distressed look. What's with girls looking at me like I'm a maniac? Well…I do kill people for a living. Samuel, Annie, and I drove to apartment. We then equipped our gear and prepared for the rank fight. We concealed our armor and weapons thickly, as we wanted to have surprise on our side. I really hope they aren't expecting us. Once we finished, we set out as soon as the sun began to set. We should get there by nightfall...something tells me this will be one hell of a fight.

"So this is a whore house?" asked Samuel, nor really as excited as I expect a boy his age. Annie gave me a glare. I guess she wasn't expecting the fight to take place in a place like this! After tensing ourselves for the situation, we made up a plan. First, we would find who exactly these ranked assassins are. Then, we would "pretend" to be customers. We'd constantly refuse service until we get the assassin's then hopefully take them out without the rest of the inn knowing. Then, we'd make our getaway. I gave Annie thumbs up. She's the plan maker of the group now. After all was said and done, we entered…boy, was that a big mistake…

As we entered, we saw a rather unusual site. Thousands of women and men dressed in every fetish outfit imaginable. Nurse, teachers, swimsuits, witches, you name it, they had it. They also had girls of every age, from 1, to 100. I look in disgust at my surroundings. Men and women were running around, flirting with people half their age. It was unreal tat a place like this would stay in business, hiring kids! By the looks of the kids, they shared my opinion. We quickly went to the cashier.

"Hello, we'd like some of your "services", please." Annie said distastefully. The cashier's eyes seemed to flutter at our appearance. She was wearing a rather revealing bikini, constructed of string. "Describe who you would like?" she asked. Don't think I'm crazy, but I could have sworn her teeth were a bit…longer than usual. Samuel was flustered, quietly saying "Give me one, tall girl with big knockers.". Annie glared at him. If it wasn't for the mission, she would have slapped the daylights with him. "…and man dressed in leather, not overly muscular. He should have preferably black hair, and black eyes. Any race will do…and for my friend, any girl you can give." She said, eyeing me expectantly. I wanted one with giant knockers…

Almost immediately, the three of us were split into separate bed rooms. The cashier had told me that my "order" would be here shortly. I readied my gauntlet. Something was fucked up here. They were expecting us. As long as those two can hold their own, I think they'll be fine. But I wonder about those ranked assassins. The second I said that, a woman entered the room, dressed in her "birthday suit". She was a pretty tanned, almost dark-skinned. Her chest was huge, but still made her look elegant. Her hair was a silky black, and perfectly straight-ends or anything. It's as if good hair came natural to her. Her smiled was seductive, but at the same time graceful. Her fingernails and toenails were dyed a thick red, and she also must have used a special perfume, as her fragrance contained the smell of roses. Simply put, I'd bang her in a second.

"Roy Ragnarok, I presume?" she smiled, her fangs unnaturally long. She had a Hispanic accent. I soon realized that no one had ever said my name before. They WERE expecting me1 I tired to fight it…but my urges quickly overtook my thinking. I tackled her, placing on the bed. I firmly grasped her bosom, which caused her to gasp in pleasure. Then, with my gauntlet, I impaled her with my beam claws. She screamed in pain, and seemed to vanish into thin air, only to reappear at the door. "How!" she screamed, clearly furious. "I went in for another blow, but she parried, and knocked me back down with so much force, I nearly broke my back. " You found me. I am the Temptress, ranked 21 in the UAA. You want my spot?" She said, grinning evilly. I could have sworn for a split-second, she flickered, taking the form of my mother. How…did she?

"If you want my spot, you're going to have to work for it, big boy! We'll kill your friends by the time you can intervene! You'll regret coming here! The Garden of the Succubus!" she screamed she said. With that, she vanished; the only trace was the fragrance of roses in the air. I remembered what Mr. Black had said, about her being involved with the **Akashic Points. No wonder no one came back. The entire inn was run by Succubi! What did they do again? In exchange for sleeping with you…you become theirs forever.**

**I think I figured out why no one ever comes back. I readied my gauntlet, and ran after the bitch, with only the fragrance to guide me. I'm coming back, no matter what.**


	4. Part A: Bounce

**The perspective is switching fro Roy, to Samuel now. As explained in the previous chapter, Roy is now searching for the Temptress. But first, the group will have to deal with the other UAA assassins. Cue Succubus Wings!**

**

* * *

**

"What do people do in whore houses?" I asked myself, scratching my head in confusion. Usually dad would spend a good amount of his time here, the bastard of a bloke. I sat patiently, waiting for my "order" to arrive. Once she does what should I do? Do we kiss? Play a game? This is so confusing! I want to fight those ranked assassins! Frustrated, I rose to my feet. I huffed, withdrawing my beam nunchuks. I closed in on the door. The bastard was locked! "Just what the hell did they do that for?" I asked myself. With great force, I swung my nunchuks, obliterating the door. The second I stepped out, several blokes dressed in funny outfits surrounded me. "Where in the bloody hell are the ranked assassins!" I screamed my nunchuks ready.

Middle-aged lass suddenly drifted into the scene. What a bimbo! She had big tits! What, you want me to describe her? Well ok, I think she has big tits! She had a dirty blonde hair too! What, you want more? Well, she wore a cow girl top, Dazy Dukes, and a Cowboy hat with a zebra pattern! Dear God! The size of those melons! For some reason, I seemed to stop swinging my nunchuks the second I laid eyes on her. "Y-Y-Y your chest is…in the way. Just thought I'd mention." I said, slightly dumbfounded for words. The blokes surrounding let out a large cry of laughter.

"Hello there, lil' sugah. The name is Barbara briefs! But you can call me, "Big Mama"." Barbara said with a thick southern accent. She then began to examine me, but reassured me with a big smile. Funny, her teeth seemed longer than usual. Who in the bloody hell cares! Look at those melons! "Now, sugah, whats your name?" Barbara said, her breast seemed to tremble with every word. "M-M-My name is Samuel." I stuttered, too busy staring at her chest.

"Samuel, huh? Well then, Samuel. How's about I give you a ride on these cowgirls, in exchange for a little something?" Barbara winked. "W-W-What!" I yelled, blood dripping form my nose. She then quickly grasped my hand with inhumane speed, and placed it on her bosom. By that time, I nearly lost every ounce of blood from my body. " Oh, nothing much. Just your soul." With that, I snapped back into reality. I quickly swung my nunchuks at Barbara, who quickly dodged with amazing speed. "Oh, that a lil' too much to ask, eh Sammy. So selfish. I was going to give you a little sugah, too." She said, firmly grasping her chest.

Suddenly, all the blokes that surrounded me started to look different…almost, horrifying. They had long fangs, and black batwings took shape behind their heads. Barbara's appearance warped too. She was now paler, as if she'd never seen the sun before. Her teeth took the form of fangs, and a greatest of bat wings took form behind her head. She still had that seductive smile on her though, so I guess it made up for it. "Well, then, I you want to play hard to get, how's about we have a little rodeo…IN HELL!" she screamed, flapping high in the air.

The other blokes in the area suddenly launched themselves at me. I licked my lips. Finally! Another battle! I've been itching for this! I swung my nunchuks, leveling out the room with every swing. Barbara's seductive smile soon transferred into a grimace. Soon enough, I managed to kill the entire room's inhabitants. All that remained was a pile of ashes. Barbara flew back to the ground, slightly irritated "You're no child if I ever did see one? What's wrong with you?" she snarled.

I smirked, taking a swing at her. "I'm an assassin! Now tell me where the ranked blokes are! I want their spot!" Barbara parried with her nails, quickly back stepping. Her chest jiggled with every movement ( Shut up, Its my POV!) "Fine then, party pooper. I knew you were a little skilled, but not this good! I'm ranked 22nd in the UAA ranks. Let's see if you got what it takes to do me in! Draw!" she yelled, her face distorting into a psychotic smile.

I replied with my own smirk. " Bring it on!"

* * *

(( Switching too Roy's point of view))

Dammit! i hope those two can hold their own! This place is a nightmare! I managed to take out any of the succubus and incubus that stood in my way. I could hear the Temptress snickering a mile away. She won't be laughing once I have her fucking head. i made my was too a bedroom, with the dead corpse of several littered. I turned my head at the site. I've killed lots of people in my line of work, but that was overboard . " A masterpiece is it? The art of killing1 I'll be sure your friends meet the same fate as well!" The Temptress said, suddenly appearing. I quickly transformed my gauntlet into its shot gun module and took shots at her. No good, she vanished before I could get in a good hit!

" What better way to handle it with my best girls? The Succubus Wings Duo will be sure to show your friends to a good time!" the Temptress yelled, her voice echoing. I'm sure Samue and Annie can hold her own;. Right now, I have to kill that bitch. Maybe if I do, all these monsters will vanish! It works in the movies! Why can't it work here?

I continued on in my search. Guys...do you best.


	5. Part B: Gaze

**Right now, Roy is searching for The Temptress, while Samuel is taking on one of the Succubus Wing Duo, Barbra. Let's take a look at how Annie is doing, shall we?**

"Roy! That twat! Dragging us to a place like this! %my perverted brother is probably ogling those damn broads! And those assassins have to be somewhere here! Damn them both for making me worried!" I yelled, pacing around the room back and forth. Every few minutes or so, I peaked outside, only to find the same thing happening over and over. Perverts and Pedos being taken to rooms to fulfill their sick fantasies. "Bloody Hell! This is a place of filth! Once we kill who we have to kill, I'm calling the police!" I promised myself. "Hey! You ready for some "lovin?" A voice said from outside. I tensed up, now furious. When we got out of here, I am going to give Roy a piece of my mind! But the bloke will probably stay silent! Damn twat!

"Oh, I'm ready all right!" I said, quickly assembling my bo-staff. Moments later, a handsome boy entered the room. He had everything I could ever want in a boy… and more. Chiseled jaw, broad shoulders, and dreamy blue eyes. He was slightly skinny, and yet muscular. He wore leather, which showed off his body quite well if I say so myself! He walked with a swagger that seemed to draw me towards him." I-I…" I blushed, slowly stepping towards him, as him to me. He smiled. For some reason, some of his teeth were a bit longer than a person should have. But…everything about him was so perfect!

Without hesitation, he firmly grasped my face. "Hm…such a pretty face…" he said seductively. He slowly shifted his gaze towards my weapon, and frowned. "What are you doing with that? You don't need anything like that, where you're going." He said, relieving my grip on my bo-staff. Something inside me knew something was wrong…but it was impossible to look away! He was just so... maybe something WAS wrong. I forced myself to stop gawking at his…dreamy…blue…NO! I have to get to the next assassin. The plan…I have to refuse whoever was here to service me until I find her!

I toughened my grip on my bo-staff, forcing myself to not look directly into his eyes. "Thanks, but no thanks. I-I've been eyeing these 3 girls who work here, Kiddie-chan, Big Momma, and T-The Temptress. I have sort of a thing for women." I cringed. Roy owes me big time for this! The boy smirked, placing his hand on his hips. "Eh…a queer, huh? Whatever…The Temptress and Big Momma are currently "assisting" our other guest. But…Kiddie-chan is available. I'll send her in…and if you change your mind…" He noted, slapping his rear as he exited the door. I sat there, replaying the scene in my head over and over. I snapped my self back to reality, cringing in disgust. "Was…Was that me just now?" I asked myself. I never act this way in front of boys, especially superbly cute ones. Something else must be in the works.

Almost instantly, I scampered about the room, my worrying persona returning to me. Samuel is very good at using those "nunchuks", and by the way Roy dispatched those guards. He is skilled as well. But I couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong with this "inn". The people here are…"sexy"…but that boy just now put me in a trance. I haven't eaten or drunken anything, and if there was an aroma in the air, I'm sure I would notice it. If the people here are really that gorgeous, than I fear what will happen to Samuel. He IS a bit of a pervert…so he could go too far." That's it! I'm going to see Samuel!" I yelled, frustrated. Bo-staff in hand, I stormed outside the room, when I suddenly bumped into something very small.

"B-Bugger. I should really be more careful." I scolded myself, quickly rising to my feet. I looked towards the ground, and saw the cutest child in all of existence. Seriously, nothing should be that adorable! "Itai!" she yelped, rubbing her bottom. She gazed at me with her adorable little eyes. "Onee-chan! That hurt!" she cried, tears forming in her eyes. I helped her too her feet, trying to contain my cuteness overload. The girl was Japanese, with black bangs that obscured her face. She was dressed in a Swimming uniform that seemed a little tight for her. Those perverts! Putting fetish clothing on a child!

She smiled, and bowed. "Konichiwa! Watashi no namae wa Kiddie desu! Hajimemashite!" she said. I've studided many languages, and I was able to roughly translate it as "My name is Kiddie. Nice to meet you." I smiled, and took her back to my room. "My name is…" I thought for a moment. Maybe the assassin is expecting me? "My name is…Ayla." I replied, trying to look sincere as possible. But…she was too much. She began to hum to herself, and the cuteness meter rose… a little over 100%. I sat at the bed and admired her. She looked happy, even though she worked in a place like this. She turned to me, and smiled. Almost instantly, I remembered the boy. Despite his perfect body, his smile is what lost it a little. Kiddie had the same effect. Several of her teeth had been knocked out due to her young age, but her fangs seemed ever prevalent. I rose to my feet, now fully out of my trance. I tightened my grip on my bo-staff, and scowled out her. "Are you the 21st ranked assassin?" I asked sternly. I wasn't falling for her bloody bullshit anymore! For a moment, she seemed to grimace…and her form seemed to change into something…horrifying…almost demonic. " Nani?" she asked, which literally meant " What?". Something was wrong with that little girl.

"Humph…there's no point in hiding it anymore…some people aren't fooled too easily. No amount of cuteness can fix that." Kiddie said, her voice a lot deeper than before. I twirled my bo-staff, trying to at least LOOK intimidating. But trying to kill a little girl isn't what you call "badass". "Y-You haven't answered me. Are YOU the fucking 21st ranked assassin?" I yelled, but not loud enough to let others outside hear. She scanned me for a moment; her eyes seemed to shift into different tints of colors with every glance. "Would an assassin have a face like this!" she said, her face shifting into a cute, dumbfounded expression. Her voice seemed to have returned to the way it was before. I was tempted to run and hug her, but fought the urge. She scowled at me, now pissed off. With a snapped of her fingers, she changed into something….that I don't think qualifies as cute…

She had the appearance of a demon. The fangs I noticed were now pretty bloody long, and a pair of large bat wings took form on her back. Her skin was also sickly pale…almost like moonlight. I swung my bo-staff, now fully convinced that this thing was an abomination. In response, she back stepped with such speed; it was if she was anticipating. Her reflexes can't be that good! She flapped her wings, gently floating in midair, chuckling at my dumbfoundness. "W-What are you?" I asked, clearly not ever seeing anything like her before. Is this what registered assassins are really like? Then…maybe…Roy?

"As you can see, were clearly not human." She chuckled seductively, shaking her rear in my direction. I tensed. A child like that! Doing such vulgar things! Right…she wasn't human. "This inn is run by Succubi. In exchange for fucking you, we get your soul. Unfortunately, in order to get TO your soul, we'll have to kill you. A good deal if I say so myself! In exchange for death,, you get to snuggle for a night all this!" she said, making a vulgar pose. "What your doing is wrong!' I yelled. You might have come up with a better comeback, but what else was there to say? If you were in my shoes, you would be tongue-tied too.

"Wrong? Don't you "humans" lecture us on what's right or wrong. You come here at your free will. No ones forcing you to come here. It's better than kidnapping some chick or dude and forcing them to uphold your sick desires. Its your humans fault for being so sick! We just…profit from it." She laughed. I tightened my grip on my bo-staff, and went it for several thrust. She gracefully swerved from each blow's path. "Really, does a human like you believe you can kill me?' she asked, waiting patiently, as if waiting for reply. Furious, I twirled my Bo-staff like a baton, and focused. I attacked with a flurry of thrust, so fast that the wind was barely able to keep up. Kiddie gasped, quickly trying to escape the range, but was impaled by several blows. I withdrew my weapon, and went in for the kill.

"NO!" she roared, her tail clashing with my bo-staff. She coughed, drops of purple blood falling from her wound. She forced a smirk, trying to look as if she still had the upper hand. " No matter what shit you pull out of ass. I won't be killed by a human!" She screamed, her "game" face seeming to shimmer back in forth. I went in for a few more blows, but Kiddie was wary of me now. She blocked every blow, and parried with a wide ranged slash, utilizing her tail. I quickly rolled out of her path. Even though it seemed pathetic to be scared of a "tail", I don't think I'd ever want to get hit by that thing. Slowly but surely, Kiddie' wound began to heal. Her grimace transformed into a psychotic smile. "Forget the sex…I'll have your head!" she screamed, her voice shattering the room's windows.

"I'll kill you, and go help Samuel and Roy. Something like you won't stand in our way."


	6. Part C: Rank 20

**Back to Roy's Point of View...**

* * *

It's been a few minutes now. The entire inn is shouting with outrage. Samuel and Annie must have realized this isn't an ordinary inn. Good, then maybe they can find those ranked assassins. Right now, I had more important business to attend to. I ransacked every room in sight. Every once in a while, I would find a corpse, or a succubus, but the main target is the Temptress. Where the hell could she be?...Where couldn't she be! I searched faster and faster. If she notices that the other succubuses aren't standing a chance, then she might make a run for it! I stomped my foot in frustration, and continued on. I only had her aroma to guide me, and even that was fading.

"Eh, what do we have here?" A voice said from behind. I quickly transferred my gauntlet into its gun module, and let out a full clip in who ever tried to sneak up on me. The figure seemed to stretch and twist out of the past of every bullet unnaturally, as if he was made from a mixture of shadow and taffy. After dodging every bullet, he quickly took a humanoid form. He would probably be considered handsome by others, but he looked like an ass to me. He had everything a girl could want. A chiseled jaw, broad shoulders, and wore leather, like he was some Goth. His skin was unnatural shade of pale. Something wasn't right about his hair too, as it seemed to…flicker every time the light strucked it.

"So this is the guy who caused our inn to go to hell." He said seductively, as if he was supposed to turn me on. I held up my gauntlet. I didn't have time for this! I had to take him out quickly before the Temptress got away! I rushed at him with full force. He smirked, as if he was anticipating this. I transferred my gauntlet into its claw module and let off a barrage of slashes. But it was no good. Every time I got in range, he seemed to float away, as if the wind was at his very aid. After my final slash, I braced myself. I was open. At that very moment I could have died! The boy's head began to stretch towards me, until he was up in my face. "The Temptress is over there. Be 's very powerful." He said seductively, drawing back his head and leaving with a swagger in his walk. I scratched my head in confusion. I though he was on her side? The direction he could lead me could be some trap. But it's the only lead I have! Besides, I'm sure I can take whatever they could throw at me. I raised my guard, and ran.

I think I might have been in the right direction, as there were more of these bastards than usual. I had to slice and shoot wave after wave of these guys. "Kill him! He's only a mere human! We mustn't let a mortal get to the Temptress!" succubi said, rushing towards me, only to meet his end right then and there. Most of them hesitated at first, but ran at me with all they had. Even if they were demons, they were loyal. Too bad I'll have to kill them. Nobody will stand in my way in the ranks. I transferred my gauntlet into its gun module, and shot all of the succubus dead. All that remained were piles of ashes, and traces of purple blood.

I continued on, and found myself in a large, dungeon-like chamber. Torture devices littered the area. These guys must get some weird customers. "So, you have made it to me." Said a voice. I tuned to its direction to find my target. I readied my gauntlet and charged. The Temptress changed into her succubus form, now equipped with large black bat wings, a black leather leotard, fangs, and pale skin. She smirked and quickly took form into Annie.

"Roy! What are you doing! You said you wouldn't screw us over! You wanker!" she said mockingly Samuel's form. "R-Roy, What are you doing! I-I thought we were friends!" he said convincingly. I slowly lowered my gauntlet. I KNEW they were fake. But deep down, I was having trouble trying to convince myself that. The Temptress, still in Samuel's form smirked. "See! This is it! The weakness of humans! To be fooled by illusions and driven astray into temptation! This is why you are the lesser beings!" The Temptress said in Samuel's voice. Regaining my composure, I shot a few rounds into The Temptress. With every impact, caused her to slowly revert into her original form. The expression on her face was priceless. It was a face of astonishment.

After the last bullet pelted her, she forced herself to stay on her feet, breathing heavily due to the pain. "How cruel! You would hurt the people you hold dear!" she yelled. I reloaded my gauntlet, and fired another clip into her. Now aware that I could fight back, she took the offensive. She managed to dodge each and every bullet with inhuman reflexes, until she made her way to me. As she dodged, she quickly made her way to me. She moved with such speed, I barely had time to react. As she closed in on me, her tail twirled, swinging in an arc. I managed to roll out of its path, and fire a few more bullets in her as she was winded. Like before, these were good hits as well. Before the last bullet could hit her, she caught it, and crushed it into dust. With a loud yell, she slammed her palm onto the floor, and arose a small volcano beneath my feet, filled to the brim with molten lava.

"Burn in hell!" she screamed. I flipped in her direction. Hopefully, I could get out of its range and continue my fight with her. The volcano spewed a vortex of steam, engulfing the room with fire and brimstone. I turned to the Temptress, only to find her afloat, her bat wings flapping energetically. Right…she can fly. I looked towards my gauntlet, and noticed it was slowly but surely melting form the heat. I winced from the burns, but managed to regain myself at least enough for me to escapes. I looked towards the volcano. I could see the silhouettes of several figures, along with faint screams. These were screams of agony. This was it. This was true hell. The sin of temptation, Lust. The Temptress chuckled, her appearance flickering every second. First she was Samuel, then Annie, then Mr. Black, Leviathus, several of my classmates of my classmates form school, then the forms of beautiful women. She then settled for the one form I really didn't need to see. My…mother.

I froze, now fixating my gaze on her. How did she know these people? How deep did she dig just to temp me? She chuckled in my Mom's tone. Her voice seemed so nostalgic…but drowned in the voices of pure evil. "Humans…such weaknesses disgust me. This is why we feed on the souls of the weak! Humans should no their pl-…" she never got to finish her sentence. I had impaled her with my beam claws. I twisted the claws violently, which caused her to snarl in pain. With one strong tug, I ripped her entire midsection from her body. Her blood spewed wildly, as if thankful to be released from this prison. Constantly having to be the thing keeping a monster like this alive.

She fell backwards, into the lava pit, her face contorted into a grimace. As the lava consumed and incinerated her body, she let out an ear piercing cry I just did. The fires of the lava pit roared wildly across the room. Soon enough, we would have to escape to prevent inhaling smoke. I left the room, pondering what I had just accomplished. Even if she was really the Temptress...I killed the person with my mom's face without hesitation. What does that say about me? I'm a monster? I'm…not sure. I want…to be able to answer myself as I rise through the ranks.

I thought about what the Temptress had said. Human weakness…the weakness of being fooled by illusions, and leading astray by temptations. Even though this might be weaknesses to most…isn't that what really makes us human? The feelings of loyalty we have to one another. The promises we keep. The heartbreak we feel. The sufferings we endure. Isn't that pain what truly makes us…us? But then…what do assassins feel? We kill…and kill, without a tear. Maybe we…maybe I have lost my humanity…we've slowly become the monsters of this world.

My train of thought was disrupted by large explosions of flames. I quickly rushed out of the room and into the hallways. Most of the succubi where either long gone or escaped. The flames quickly spread throughout the inn, like a ravenous infection, spreading throughout the body. I've become ranked 21. Its time to go.

* * *

**To be honest, I didn't really like this chapter very much. Leave a review if you thought the same. Anyway, next chapter should come around tomorrow, as well as a list of the ranks so far. See ya next time!**


	7. Part D: Rank 22 & 21

**Time to put the Succubus Arc on the close. Here comes Samuel's fight with Big Momma!**

**Samuel's Point of View**

**

* * *

**

It was on! I wildly swung my nunchuks at Barbra. I made my blows swift and unforgiving, so she would have no time for respite. But it was no good. The cunt was too fast! She swished and swayed out of the path of my blows as if they were nothing. After I finished my assault, a twinkle appeared in Barbra's eyes. She then firmly grasped her bosom. What the hell is she doing! Making fun of me!...Not that I'm really complaining, though.

"Like what ya see, darling?" she said, fondling her chest. Hell yea! This was hot! But she was still a ranked assassin, so I had to keep my guard up….but she was so hot! As she fondled herself, she suddenly smirked. What the hell was she pl- Oh what do I care! Titties! I was hypnotized by the tits! They were so big! So round! So jiggley! The cunt had a good set of tits! As I stared at her chest, I noticed a twinkle in her eye. Its probably nothing. I'm busy at the mo- OH SHIT!

Gunfire spewed from her knockers! I barely made it out of the bullet's path by rolling. I locked eyes at Barbra, now realizing that letting my guard down was a HUGE mistake…but you still had to had to admit, she had an awesome rack. I rose to my feet, and twirled my nunhcuks, trying my best to look at least slightly intimidating. But that can be really hard when your wiping drool form your chin. Barbra chuckled at my reaction, slowly making her way towards me. I held my nunchuks high. This time, I'm prepared. "What's wrong, sugah? Why do you look so fluster? Do you like my twin cowgirls?" she said seductively, groping them once more. I forced myself to focus my eyes on her face. I stood my ground.

Barbra scowled, realizing that it would take a lot more to break me. She spread her legs apart, making sure I saw just how TIGHT her dazy dukes were. I took a few looks at her, and gulped, trying to control myself. Barbra smirked, thinking she had me. I forced myself once again to keep my eyes on her face. "You cunt! I'm a top-tier assassin! Nothing you'll do will stop me form taking your head!" I yelled angrily. Shows her to try to make me act like a fool just by seeing a pair of tits... they were still pretty big, though.

Barbra straightened her legs, now furious. "You no good varmint! I'll send ya to hell where you belong!" she screamed, firmly grasping her bosom. A flurry of bullets spewed from her nipples. I swung my nunchuks rapidly, destroying most of the bullets, and dodging the rest. I quickly made my way to her and took a swing. She swayed to the side, flipping backwards to make distance between us to get a better aim. In between each flip, several burst of gunfire spewed form her bosom. I tried my best to make my way towards her, but it was no good. I had to stop to deflect the bullets, or else I would have been killed.

"Stay still!" I yelled, now annoyed. I twirled my nunchuks faster in agitation. As Barbra fell to her feet, she snarled. "You really are good. It's really aggravating." She said, her accent not present for this sentence. Her voice seemed evil and dark…almost demonic. Well, she did have batwings. Like the genius I was, I rushed at her while she stood there. That will teach her for staying there out in the open! I yelled, swinging for the kill. Barbra gripped her bosom and pointed it towards the ground. She "flopped" it violently, as if she was trying to "force" something to come out. "No good Barbra! Damn wench! Your tits aren't going to best me! Try all you like!" I yelled, closing in on her. As I got in range for a swipe, an explosion triggered under my feet. It sent me skyward, slightly scorching my clothes. I flew through the air like a rag doll, my limbs swinging wildly in the inferno. Before I could hit the ground, I regained my stance and landed on my feet. Besides a few burns, and ruined clothes, I managed to escape the explosion unscathed.

"What in the bloody hell was that! Your hooters can explode too!" I yelled in outrage. Barbra gave no answer, quickly shooting a barrage of small but lethal explosions form her breast. I tensed, rolling and ducking out of the way of each explosion. But for everyone I dodged; only more replaced it. As I dodged the explosions, I realized that I was getting a bit too close to the walls that confined me in this damn inn. I was running out of space. It was only a matter of time before I'd be blown to bits.

Barbra face slowly contorted to a psychotic smile for every blast that was fired. "This is true hell, sugah!" she yelled. Funny, I was missing her accent. It at least made her seem less demonic. My back slammed against the wall as I narrowly escaped the range of an explosion. I heaved. My lungs were burning. I barely had time think, let alone breathe before I'd turn into a roasted crumpet. I tried to dodge Barbra's assault, but it was too much. She'd cornered me. I held my nunchuks before my face as the inferno engulfed my body. It provided little protection however. Once Barbra was finally satisfied, she relented her blast. She breathed heavily, as if her assault had taken a lot out of her than of me. "Sugah? You ok?" she said, sarcasm in her voice. As the smoke from the explosion cleared, Barbra's face twisted in shock.

"How?" she yelled, stepping back in horror. I arose from the ashes of the inferno, flames wildly spewing in the background. "I'll tell you why. I'm a main character. You can't do shit to me! I'm bound to pull some shit out of my bum!" I yelled in retort, wildly swinging my beam nunchuks. Hey, it's always true in the end. Barbra tilted her head in confusion, but still feared me regardless. She raised her bosom towards me, trying to at least get in a few potshots in. I tightened my grip on my nunchuks and went in for the kill. I swung and dodged every bullet that crossed my path.

After dispatching everything she could throw at me, I went in for the kill. " S-Sugah, maybe we can talk about this? I'll let ya touch f-for free!" she said in panic. I smiled, replying. "Your tits are probably saggy anyway." I swing my nunchuks at her waist, slicing her clean in half. An explosion of blood and gore spewed from both halves as her body disintegrated into sand. I held my hand high in the air in triumph. I did it! I was now ranked 21st!

But it would seem I wouldn't have time to celebrate my victory. Suddenly, a large inferno engulfed the entire inn. I looked towards the ceiling, and saw the planks collapse. I braced myself, that is until Roy saved the day! He used his beam claws to slash the debris and grabbed me, taking me to safety. I jumped n excitement, telling Roy all about my battle with Barbra. Like usual, Roy stayed silent throughout. Instead of a few words of encouragement, he ruffled my hair and smiled. That was good enough. It was at least better than HE would ever give me.

Then it hit me. Annie must be in trouble! We had to save her! I locked eyes with Roy, and an understanding came between us. It was now time to get Annie and get the hell out of here. Roy and I set off, back into the inferno…

* * *

**Annie's point of View (Author's Note: This is happening at the same time as Samuel's battle)**

**

* * *

**

"Damn!"

I fell to the floor in pain, grazes littered my body. Jade flew towards me, smirking. "Are you ready to go to hell yet? You're boring me! Tell you what, give up, and you get to do it with me!" she said cutely. I could easily see through it, but I think I was having trouble convincing myself. I quickly swung my bo-staff, hoping she had let her guard down. Jade yawned, quickly stepping back and launching her spear ripped tail towards me.

I quickly treaded backwards, out of her tails range. I barely made it. If I had stood there for a second later, she would have shish kebabed me! Jade's chuckle turned into laughter. I slowly rose to my feet and tightened my grip on my weapon. She thought I wasn't a threat anymore. The brat! I'll show her what for! I twirled my bo-staff and sent a flurry of thrust her way. "Ah? Ready to go again? You really don't know when to quit." she said, as if she was talking about something sick and perverted. Such a vulgar child!

Jade parried blow I sent her way, and replied with her own. I managed to block and dodge most of them myself, but she was overwhelming me. It happened instantly. I couldn't keep up. She managed to overwhelm me, pelting me with several thrust. She made sure not to kill me just yet, but it still hurt regardless. I screamed in agony, slowly back stepping. My eyelids grew heavier, as my grip on my weapon loosened. Maybe this was it. She'd kill me for trying to take her rank. I've at least had a good run. I think Roy would be able to take care of Samuel. He'd be sad, but…he'd be sad. He'd be sad. HE'D BE SAD!

A new determination formed within me. I wouldn't leave Samuel. Never will I leave him in this kind of world unprotected! Ignoring the pain, I took a firmer grip on my weapon. I twirled it skillfully, to psyche myself up. Jade snarled, now irritated. "Just fall the fuck down!" she screamed, trying to impale me with her tail. Before, I could barely see it move, but now, I felt as if I could feel its path. I quickly dodged, stabbing and piercing the tail with several powerful thrust. Her tail slowly began to crack until it broke into pieces. I turned to Jade, whose eyes have now widened. "W-Where the hell did that come form! Hey, u-h. Chill out! You wouldn't hurt a cute little girl like me? De-su!" she said in her "cute voice". I wasn't going to fall for that anymore.

I twirled my bo-staff, and rushed towards Jade. She shrieked, trying her best to escape, but it was no good. Within seconds I caught up with her, and plunked my staff through her demonic heart. Jade's face contorted into a grimace, her body slowly turning to dust. Suddenly, two figures were running in the distance. They were quickly rushing towards me. It was Roy and Samuel. As they caught up with me, Roy stabbed Jade in the chest with his beam claws. Samuel jumped in the air, and lopped of her head with one quick swing. In seconds, Jade had turned to dust.

It would have appeared that the two had brought "something" with them. A raging inferno quickly speeded through the area, reducing everything to smoke and ash. It was only a matter of time before it would catch up with us. Roy quickly made an entrance for us, slashing the walls of the inn. Without hesitation, we got out of this God forsaken place. Hell suited this inn just fine.

Roy, Samuel, and I watched the fire in peace. It was marvelous, seeing a place so filled with lust and evil being burnt to the gorund.; Just what it deserved. The fire was now catching everywhere, reducing the place into nothingness. It only took an hour until the inn was reduced into planks of scorched wood and flickering remains, the only smell present was smoke and a peculiar aroma of roses. IU looked towards Samuel, who didn't seem to hurt. "Now that you've been here, you know what happens when you go to a place like this?"

"Yea, a cunt with big knockers will try to fuck me. I'll be sure to come back soon." He chuckled.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long. School came back in session, so I really didn't have time to work on it. In case you're confused on what the rankings are, here it is.**

**22.) Annie Wilson (Previously held by Jade Labroon)**

**21.) Samuel Wilson (Previously held by Barbra Briefs)**

**20.) Roy Ragnarok (Previously held by the Temptress)**

**If you have any questions or notice a HUGE typo, just message me or write a review! I'll sure to fix it as fast as I can. The next chapter should come soon. Happy Assasinating!**


	8. Chapter 3: My Way

**Alright, time for the next chapter! Just a quick heads up, the next few chapters are going to stay in Roy's Point of view. I'll always remind you when I'm switching views by the chapter title, the heading, and such. So let's get right to the next rank! This one is for a character I thought up when watching a movie.**

"**An assassin lives to fight and fights to live. We are the Enders of existences. We are the enlightened ones. The lost innocence. We are the No More Heroes...**

**You could sort of say we've become the new rulers of this world, deciding who lives and who dies. We have the strength to fight. The strength to live. The power to exist through that façade of the real world. We'll create this world anew…a world without lies. The true feelings of man. A world…in our image- Roy Ragnarok**

**Roy's Point of View**

What a night it's been. Luckily, none of the two died during our fight with the succubi. We were all tired, sticky with sweat and cuts and bruises covered our bodies. But a sense of satisfaction came over us. Samuel yelled in excitement at his first ranked kill. Annie couldn't help but smile at his cheerfulness. We did it. We ranked up. One rank closer…One rank closer to finding…it." So where's the next one! I'll kill whoever comes our way!" Samuel said in anticipation, heaving in excitement. After several moments of using the last bits of his energy, he came to an immediate halt, and stumbled hard to the ground. By the sound of his snoring, I could tell he was drained. I couldn't blame him, I was pretty tired too.

I gently picked Samuel, placing him in the backseat of my Mercedes. After he was settled, Annie and I quickly entered the car and set off for the hotel. We made sure to make great haste, as being attacked when we were so vulnerable could be lethal. The car drive to the hotel was peaceful. As I drove, I looked towards the sky. I was glad to see it again. The stars quickly flickered in and out as the sign of dawn began to pierce the cold night. Even though I've killed many of the ranks before, I couldn't help but smile. Although I preferred to kill alone, I had fun with these two.

Several long moments passed until we arrived at the hotel. As I exited the car, my knees started to bulk with every step I took. I rubbed my eye, as that was the only way to keep myself from passing out then and there. I was EXHAUSTED. I attempted to wake Samuel and Annie, but they refused. I guess I couldn't blame them. It was better to be dead tired then…you know, dead. Eventually, I gave up. Those two were knocked unconscious. I'll guess I'll let them sleep here. They better not fuck up the car though.

I entered the hotel, and took caution. The place was empty. I know a place where assassins slept isn't a good place to visit for a vacation, but the silence was eerie. I equipped my gauntlet, and slowly treaded inside. My body rejected more physical labor at first, but I forced it to continue onwards. For every step I took I scanned the area. There wasn't any indication of any traps. No bombs, lasers, or whatever shit assassin seems to pull out of their ass. It seemed like a regular hotel, with its finely constructed tables, colorful walls, and the fucking high prices for snacks.

Suddenly, a figure in the distance loomed towards me. Before I sliced the fucker in half, I looked before I leapt. It was a 5'4 male with sandy blonde hair. He was dressed in a red vest with the hotels logo on it, black slacks, and expensive looking dress shoes. He was carrying a small cart that contained a variety of items. Snacks, Towels, Toothpaste, and anything else you would want from room service. Before I could have a chance to freak him the fuck out, I put away my gauntlet. This assassin thing was getting to me. Its not like the entire world and probably more want me dead, right? Oh…wait.

But here is the really fucked up part. As the man passed me, something was…wrong with him. Probably he had some disorder, fuck if I know, but it was too strange. His pupils were creepily dilated, along with his face a sickly shade of blue. He seemed to stagger as he walked as well, his movements threatening to knock down the entire cart at nay minute. I psyched myself out, believing it was probably some new guy, but then, the REALLY fucked up part happened. Suddenly, several others with the blonde's same condition treaded past me, staff and guest alike. They all staggered when they walked in unison, as if…something was wrong with them. I immediately dashed for the door, realizing this may be a trap, but before I could, I felt a slight tug on my arm. Soon enough, this feeling spread to every part of my body, and the tug seemed to get harder. My face swelled up like the others. My eyes felt like they could pop. What was going on?" I'll make this world anew… How's about I start with you? Eh poppet?" said a voice in the distance, I assumed was female. I felt a slight tug on my neck, but within seconds my body free felled to the floor. I was dead tired, this was inevitable. The second my face bashed against the floor, I was out cold.

As I regained consciousness, I could feel my mind slowly falling back intact with my body. Let me tell you now, that is NOT a fun experience. It hurts like a bitch. I yawned slightly, my eyes fluttering to life. How long had I been out? I was exhausted, so it might have been a few hours. I scanned my surroundings and blinked. I was in complete darkness. No, it wasn't night time, I meant the entire place seemed like space took a dump in it. I couldn't see SHIT. I felt a slight disorientation as I rose to my feet…which would have been fine if I couldn't move my fucking body! I tried to force my limbs to at least move an inch, but it was no good, whatever I was strapped too did a pretty good job at keeping me held down. I'd never look at people with handicaps the same way again. It's HORRIFYING. Not being able to see, nor move. Staying in the dark, not moving an inch. Guess you don't know what you have until you lose it. And I was sure as hell LOSING it.

I waited for what seemed like hours. Or it could have been a few minutes. It's hard to tell how time passes with no sun to look at. Every time I tried to at least move a limb, it was always met with extreme resistance. The funny thing is, I could barely feel anything strapped to me. I continued to wait in darkness, No way to pass the time. The head-splitting headache I had didn't really do my situation nay good. I waited, my mind drifting of to more important matters, like who the hell did this? Why were those employees acting weird? Was it an ambush? And who was the girl? The many questions that shot through my head disoriented me, causing my headache to worsen. I winced, and even that was met with resistance. So I can't think too?

Suddenly, I thought I could hear a faint creaking noise. Great, I was going crazy to? But then a streak of light filled the room. I shielded my eyes, oh right, I can't fucking move! I shut my eyes tight, trying to prevent myself from going blind. As soon as my eyes got used to the light, I slowly opened them. I was in a small grey prison cell that seemed to be decaying. Rats, Bugs, and feces littered the area. I looked towards the source of the light, and found out it was a large door. Suddenly, I felt a shard tug on every joint of my body. I began to fly through the air, my arms flailing like a rag doll. I had no control. What the hell was going on here?

As my body flew, I managed to get faint glances at the area. Several people dressed in outfits' form the Victorian era waltzed as they walked. They looked and acted similarly to the staff at the hotel, as they had a pale blue complexion, as if the were gasping for air, and an uncanny movement as they treaded. They didn't bat the eye as my body zoomed past them, as if they were truly oblivious of their surroundings. 

Suddenly, I felt my losing momentum, and reach a dead halt. I winced, and examined my surroundings. I was in a large throne room. The walls were crimson red, with several antique portraits of men in medieval armor fighting orcs. There was a small pond of clear blue water to my left, along with small fish that swam strangely, as if they were moving against there will as well. A group of pillars made of a strange stone made a path. Too bad I couldn't walk through it.

But something surprised me. I started walking as I normally did, without ME actually doing it. I would have panicked if I could, as it seemed my facial expressions had gone rigid as well. The feeling of your body moving without you telling it is quite frankly, HORRIFYING. I attempted to force my limbs to move, but the resistance was too great. I was literally, a living doll.

I continued my "puppet stroll" through the throne room. Luckily I could still move my eyes freely, but even then I started to feel a slight resistance. The furniture looked expensive, but very polished, as if the belonged in a museum or something. They were littler with sparkles and pieces of gold. The carpet I walked was also elegant. Whoever owned this place had money, that's for sure. It's a shame about those prison cells. A few minutes later, I arrived at the throne. The throne was a piece of art, sculpted from a slick and clean rock. It glittered with pieces of gold and silver, and was woven with a red material. It looked pretty damn soft. A peculiar figure sat on this throne. She was a short girl, who looked around 18. Her hair was a weird shade of velvet. She seemed to fancy the underworld, as she wore a black gothic Lolita dress with black angel wings for measure. Her face was painted pale, and her eyelashes a thick black. She wore a rather painful looking pair of high heels, with the heel looking like something out of a torture machine. Men and women stayed at her side, equipped with old swords and muskets. They were dressed in a Victorian style. They also shared the same characteristics as the staff as well.

"Welcome to my palace!" said the young girl, but for some reason, her voice seemed slightly off-pitch, like she was faking it. She gestured for me to come to her, like I was like some fucking dog. Normally, I would have cut her head off, but I think at this point you know the circumstances with this. But to my horror, my body walked to the throne in reply. My eyes darted around the area. This time, they were harder to move. I was losing control. I could see a faint stream of light glistening throughout the room. Before I could look further, my eyes were forced to gaze at her once more. The girl rose form her throne, and placed a hand on her hip. She eyes me intensively and smiled. "Such a find specimen! You'll look lovely in my play!" she said.

She began spinning like a ballerina, and posed. "I am Gracia! The 19th ranked assassin in the UAA. It's a pleasure to meet you Roy! I've heard a lot about you from my agent!" she greeted, waving her hand. A man walked in front of my path, his eyes dilated in shock. They just read "Get me the fuck out of here", at least to me. Gracia examined me one more time. For some reason, I could predict what she was thinking. Probably how can I make this guy squirm, or how would he try to resist? "Do not worry, silly! I won't kill you…unless you disobey me. That is a crime punishable by death. Instead, you will be one of my many servants! Nod your head if you agree with me." She asked sincerely.

As if I had a choice. She waved her hand, and I felt something tugging on my neck, causing me to nod in agreement. "Good! I'm happy you see it my way! I think everyone should, in the end." She said cutely. Dammit, how the fuck is this bitch doing this? If I could just get to my gauntlet…never mind. I have to think of a way out of this. Gracia returned to her throne and smiled at me. "Now, to fully show your loyalty, I require you to say praise unto me." She said with a dumbfounded grin.

"I'm waiting…!" she yelled, forcing me to the ground with a tug of her hand. I gave no reply. Now furious at me, Gracia made a slashing motion. I felt a searing cut form on my limbs. I still gave no reply. Not even a scream. Gracia stomped her foot, and made a pushing gesture. My body slammed into the wall, which was a little more painful than it sounds. "I give you permission to speak! How come you won't fucking praise me!" she screamed, now sounding a bit…heftier. "THIS IS MY WORLD! MY NEW WORLD! YOU DO WHAT I SAY, WHEN I SAY IT! WHOEVER RESISTS WILL BE MET WITH DEATH! YOU! YOU GET THE DEATH PENALTY, ROY! YOU DIE! DIE! DIE!"

With a strong push, she sent me flying into a dark room. She was quite steamed, as the landing didn't seemed to comfortable ( I nearly broke my back.). But now, I wasp positive of Gracia. How she was able to do this.

She's a puppeteer. It seems I've become her puppet. I forced my eyes to look towards my gauntlet. I swear, I won't be under your control for long.


	9. Part A: My Play

**Still in Roy's Point of View! So how will Roy escape Garcia's grasp? Find out now! Also, I'm going to start adding boss themes during the rank fights. Have any suggestions? Tell me and I might add it? Most themes can be changed if I find something better suit. Anyway, happy assassinating!**

**Roy's Point of View**

It's been a few hours now. I'm still in his damn room. In case you were asking, I can't move, either. So I'm basically back into my last position, as mentioned before in the previous chapter (If you didn't read it, go fucking back now), I've been captured by Garcia, the 19th ranked assassin in the UAA. She has the ability to manipulate people, using strings or something; I don't really know too much about it either. All I know is I have to get out of her control, and kill her.

Suddenly, a creak of light enveloped the room as two men entered. They were also dressed in a Victorian style, with white face paint. "My good sir, it is time for us to prepare!" One of the men said in a fake English accent. The two waddled towards me and lifted me to my feet. I could feel my eyes watering form their stench. They smelled HORRIBLE. Funny, they looked as if hygiene was important to them.

Anyway, the two men waddled awkwardly as they took me to get ready. I tried to force my body to move, even at least in subtle ways. Something to at least let me escape or something, but I couldn't do anything. I'd had lost all control over my body. I waited for what seemed like hours, realizing that I might die tonight. This was my fault! Going back to the same hotel was a big mistake! When I make it out of here, I'll be sure to make a note of that. But now, I have to make it out of here first.

Several minutes of awkward marching later, and the two men and I ended up in a room. Several thoughts protruded my skull of my end. How would I die? Impalement? Being shot? Sliced? One of the men reached for the door knob, and turned it ever so slowly. Anticipation was filling my body. I would have been freaking out if I could move my body. The man pushed forward, the door slowly flying open. I would have shut my eyes if I could. Here it comes, my end. At least I had a lucky break. DEATH!...By a dressing room?

Sorry for getting out of character for those few paragraphs, but this was too ridiculous. I slowly opened my eyes, only to find a large dressing room filled with outfits ranging from different eras. It was buzzing with people, who seemed to be under the same condition as me and everyone else, as they moved and walked awkwardly, complexions a pail blue. Men and women were dressing, some stripped nude. They would have been embarrassed if they could, but for some reason, they seemed oblivious to their surroundings, as if they their will had died of with their control.

The two men took me into a mirror, and stripped me. I would have ripped their fucking throats of if they had the chance. After they finished, they began putting powder and make up over every square inch of my body. The different odors that were mixed in the room made me want to gag, but due to my "condition", I had to endure that for the time being. Jesus, didn't these guys at least wash up? I guess Gracia wanted to keep the "authencity" of the Victorian era.

Once I looked like a Clown on fucking PCP. The two men then began to give me a "manicure". They painted my nails black, laced black lipstick on my lips, dressed me in some weird, sailor outfit, and powdered me some more. When they were finish, I was dressed like something from a Disney Movie. I was dressed in a top hat, as well as a tight as hell blue frock coat, a flimsy linen dress shirt and an equally tight vest constructed of many straps with a cravat, you know, for style! I also wore dusty black trousers with breeches that covered my legs (They itched like crazy). My outfit was torn and had several noticeable stains. Perhaps Gracia was trying to pay me back?

The second her name came up in my head, Gracia bursted into the room, a look of excitement on her face. Other than a black gown with a bell bottom skirt, she looked as creepy as before. She smiled at all "of her guest" as she passed, but gave me a cold scowl. She stood for a moment, and continued greeting the guest. Jeez, what did I do to piss her of so much? Oh…right.

"Welcome! Welcome! Everyone! Are you prepared for the play! It's written by your's truly!" Gracia yelled, waiting for the praise to come. He flicked her hand, and everyone clapped and screamed in excitement. "Madam Gracia's play will be spectacular!" said a man. A woman let out a creepy grin, saying "Knowing Gracia, it will be wonderful! The best" I could honestly feel the compliments were faked. They probably thought that they look like fucking idiots, if they could still think. There just terrified of her. Hell, I would be too…if I was an ordinary person. But even now, I'm wondering, how am I supposed to get out of this? Usually when I get into these kinds of things, there's always something I think up, something I do. But now, I can't do anything! I'm at a lost here? How are you suppose to escape something when you literally, can't escape?

Suddenly, a loud ring bellowed throughout the palace. Gracia grinned, now motioning for everyone to follow her. "Its 12:00 midnight! Time for my play! And Roy, if you can still here me, I have a special role for you…" she said. A sense of dread passed over me, and even that began to feel…constricted. The others played follow the leader and waddled after her, creepy grins all crossing their lips. They let out praises and words of encouragement every time they got.

After many praises and awkward waddling, we ended up in a Victorian styled theater. (Author's Note: I don't feel like describing it, so I'll just say that the theater looks like Gloria's mind in Psychonauts…without the weird stuff.) Gracia took a seat, along with a few other people. Soon enough, we had a full house. "I'm sure it will be one hell of a show! Won't it Roy?" she said, sounding perky. But I could still hear the agitation in her voice. My body was then forced on stage, along with several others. Spotlights began to light, enveloping the stage in a bright light. Gracia smirked, and flicked her wrist. On cue, we all bowed at the same time. "This is a little play I thought up? It will make you laugh, and pull at your heart strings." She said, putting emphasis on the "strings".

The play started out with a young woman skirting awkwardly towards the stage. She was dressed similarly to everyone else, a frilly blue dress with a large, bell skirt. She had an uncanny grin on her face, as if it was forced. Oh wait…it was. "Ah! What a lovely day for a picnic!" she bellowed. I bet the others would laugh their asses of if they could. She acted horribly. Soon after, a man waddled onto stage, and replied "Yes! Yes! Why don't we eat this delicious food, Cecilia?" He asked his acting just as bad as hers.

It was really painful to describe the scenes, so I'll give you a basic rundown. The play is about two lovers who are at a dead end. They live in poverty, their hated wherever they go, and they can't seem to find work. But at the end of the day, they have each other. But one day, a rival comes into midst, to try to lead the woman astray. I think it's cheesy, but everyone seemed to be eating it up. Emphasis on "seem" Soon after, I skirted onto the stage, my role to be played. I attempted to resist, but at this point, Gracia had fool control over most of my body. I was her literal puppet.

"No! You will not come between us! Our love is two strong!" said the women, firmly grasping a rather realistic looking broadsword. I had heard that this was supposed to be the rival's death scene. I eyes Gracia, who now had a smirk on her face. She twirled her fingers, and the women attempted to impale me. Now I understood what she meant by "special role". I guess she really wanted to do me in after all. But I'm not going to die here. Not like this. A new found strength overtook me. With sheer will power, I forced my body to move aside. Gracia gasped, and then there was silence.

I could sense dread building up inside of me. I'd probably been the first person to actually resist. So what is she going to do now? Gracia frowned, and waved her fingers frantically. Almost immediately, the other people pulled out weapons, and waddled towards me. "Kill him. No one can resist. I've given you too many chances…Roy." Gracia said, her voice sounding heftier. I couldn't really put my finger on it, but there was something odd about her…besides everything, but here me out. It sounded too high pitched for a regular person to have. Almost as if she was faking it. But there's no point in worrying about that now. I was soon to be killed, and this time, resistance was not optional.

But this is when the shit hit the fan. A loud crash could be heard somewhere in thee palace. I heard the roar of an engine, and it was getting closer. Suddenly, my car veered into the theater, running over anything that got in its way. Someone seemed to have been quite knowledgeable in it, as my cars machine gun weapons were firing with great accuracy. I had to admit, I was impressed…but who the fuck is driving my baby? After the car had done its carnage, the driver shut off the engine and exited. It was…Annie?

"Roy! What happened to you?" Annie asked, fighting off a chuckle. She withdrew her bo-staff, and wade a few jabs at the air around me. Surprisingly, my body started to feel less and less resistance, until I was finally able to move freely. I flexed my arms and winced. Every muscle of my body was sore. But at least I could move them. I quickly eyed for Gracia, who was no where to be seen. I could hear footsteps echoing near by. I can't let her escape.

As I ran after her, Annie screamed "Roy! Be careful! Mr. Black gave me some info on Gracia! She has some sort of silk that cannot be seen by the naked eye! If you come into contact with it, you'll be in her control!" I could hear several footsteps echoing from our surroundings. Looks like Gracia's mooks were moving in. Annie grasped her bo-staff, and smiled at me. "I can handled them, but go! And be careful! Samuel's waiting!

I withdrew my gauntlet, and ran after Gracia.

**Sorry this chapter seemed rushed. I've been busy since I'm back in school. That, and I kind of didn't like this chapter all too much. Probably a little later; I'll come back to it and edit.**

**Also, thanks Clark for the review! More criticism welcome!**


	10. Part B: Rank 19

**Next part in the chapter! I promise the next ranks will be better! Also, remember, its still in Roy's View!**

Even while wearing a bell bottom skirt, I had to admit, Gracia moved fast. I managed to cover ground quick, my surrounding becoming a blur. I could hear footsteps echo throughout the palace. No doubt Gracia trying to fool me on her location. Every now and then, I turned and slashed at slimmers of light. Annie had told me that Gracia had literally littered the entire palace with silk strings. Getting ensnarled in them means your back under her control. But for some reason, after being told, they were quite obvious to spot. All I needed to watch out for where weird shimmers of light, and I think I'll be ok.

I heard footsteps form the corner, and immediately picked up my pace. Gracia and several guards where hightailing it. I quickly changed my gauntlet into its gun module and let off a few shot gun rounds into the crowds, being sure to duck and dodge the strings I noticed. As Gracia ran, she began waving her hand. Instantly, the guards drifted to a halt and jumped in the bullets path. So much for being a good puppeteer. Don't worry guys, I'll teach the bitch it's not ok to mess with people like this.

"Dammit! Stop him!" She shrieked, pointing towards me. With a wave of her hand, about a dozen other guards confronted me. I quickly eyed for Gracia, and noticed she was escaping. Dammit! I don't have time for this! The first guard rushed at me, a broad sword in hand. He flailed wildly, accidentally hitting and maiming other guards on some occasions. This is good. This means that I won't have to deal with too many of these bastards, and she's panicking. I can get her when she is at her most vulnerable.

After a few embarrassing strikes, the guard made his way to me, and swung. I parried the blade with my beam claws, and retaliated with a small slash. A second guard rushed into the fray, parrying my blow. The others all bum rushed me at once. I quickly changed my gauntlet into its gun module and let off several rounds. Each shot was a hit, braining and incapacitating several of the guards. I quickly finished of the remainders with a few swipes with my gauntlet, and set after Gracia…as if it would be that easy.

Suddenly, the bodies of guards blocked my path, swinging their arms wildly, like rag dolls. I slashed through them, but each body part I cut continued to obstruct my path, trying to drown me in blood and gore. That Gracia truly is sick, using the body of the dead for this. He'll, I'm one to talk. I'm the once doing the killing. But no one should be allowed to control someone. At least not like this. I managed to cut each of the guards into the tiniest of pieces. I heaved, exhausted. I fell for it. She's trying to exhaust me. It doesn't help that I just fought the succubi several hours ago. I forced myself to move forward, my exhaustion slowly but surely overtaking me. Would I really have the energy to kill her? I hope so, for my sake. At least once this is done with; I can have a proper nap.

I busted into the throne room, completely sure Gracia was hiding here. Rather than hiding, Gracia stood right into the open, frowning. "I am not running anymore. I'm tired of running. I am going to change the world, whether you like it or not!" she bellowed. My instincts told me to rush at her, but I overcame them. There has to be a reason that she isn't running anymore. Tired or not, I doubt she truly had the balls to take me on without a plan up her sleeve. She waved her hand, and several shimmers of light darted towards me. I managed to cut most, and dodge the rest.

((Gracia, Rank 19th Boss Theme: Beautiful Round Dance))

As I slashed at the simmers of light, Gracia outputted more of those strings of hers. Cut one, and about twelve took its place. Anymore of this and I would be overwhelmed. It would only be a matter of time before I get caught up in those strings. Hate to see what she'd do to me if I go back to her control. I flipped over to Gracia, quickly slashing and twirling past each string that came too close. I swung my gauntlet at her, who quickly slid out of my path. She then flicked her wrist, and a flurry of the silk string ensnarled my gauntlet. Gracia smirked, grasping the string and heaved. I was lifted up from my arm, being twirled in the air. Damn, for a girl, she sure was strong as shit.

As I was twirled, I slashed at any of the other strings that got too close. As time went on, I began to panic. Who knows how much of her strings got me? I loosened the strings and broke out of their hold. As I freefell back to the ground, I quickly changed my gauntlet into its gun module. The second my feet touched the ground, I took potshots at the bitch. Even if it's a minor cut, or her fucking head gets blown off, at least let it be something! I can't get to her like this, and my body won't be able to take too many stunts like that! Not in my condition!

Just my luck, huh? Before the bullets could even get close, that cunning bitch Gracia gave a sharp tug on one of the strings, quickly pulling 4 peculiar guards into the room. The guards were well statured, and were all dressed in medieval armor, all crafted with a different material. One wore armor made of iron, another gold, the 3rd diamond, and the last one black. The armor was real, as my bullets harmlessly bounced off them.

Now irritated, I approached from a different angle, and fired more rounds at Gracia. Again, with just flicks of her wrist, all four of the guards block my bullets path, without letting a single one through. I tried this even more times, until it was beaten in my fucking skull that shooting will do shit. Gracia chuckled, in that stuck up, bitchy rich girl tone. She strolled slowly back to her throne, as if to mock me. She took a seat and sighed in pleasure.

"Roy, Roy, Roy. What do you say? Be my puppet again, and I'll spare you. I'm not going to judge you like the idiots back in our "previous times." I'm going to be a kind and fair ruler. Yes…I'll make this world anew...a world where people can be anything they want to be, without the facades society places on them. I want everyone to be true! And Happy! I'll be kind to everyone that obeys me…and merciless to the defiant. So give me an answer Roy…and if you're too much of a stubborn prick…just bow for me…one last time. I promise, you won't be killed, and as long as your friend does the same, she will be spared as well. Because you'll never be able to defeat my Knights of the Square Table" Gracia said.

For a moment, there was an awkward silence. I simply stood their in a daze, staring intensively at Gracia. At any moment, my body would give in, and I would be killed. The journey through the ranks would be rendered meaningless. Could I really find salvation in Gracia's world? No matter what, I'll fight. I quickly changed my gauntlet into its shotgun module, and fired several rounds into the armor of the guards. The bullets bounced off, but made huge dents into their armor. It would have made them double over, if they still had control over their bodies. Gracia snarled, her enraged persona finally making its return. "Kill the bastard…" she muttered, flicking her wrist about 4 times. And with that, it was on.

Gracia sent all four of the guards after, each were armed with their own assortments of huge spears, swords, and axes. I back stepped, so I could get a good view of my surroundings. I couldn't let a single one of these bastards get behind me. One strike from them and I'd be done for. They all charged at me, with Gracia laughing maniacally in the background. I quickly rolled from their path, but almost immediately they recovered and attacked once more. They all moved in coherence, so dodging might me tricky. The iron armored guard swung his long sword, and thank God I managed to roll out of the way of that one as well, but for every slash and blow I dodged, another one of the bastards would come at me again and again. I tried to fight back, but I could never get a good hit in without having to doge for my life. I quickly vaulted past one of the guards and shot several rounds into its helmet. It had no effect, of course.

"Resistance is futile, Roy!" screamed Gracia in delight, manipulating all of the guards for one final assault. As I quickly descended, the guards caught up with me. They all managed to catch me when I was most open. They all readied for a strike, and swung with all their might, their weapons nearly breaking the air around us. I quickly transferred my gauntlet into its beam shield module and prepared for the onslaught. The second their weapons connected, my shield was dispersed. Instantly, they struck once more, breaking my gauntlet into tiny pieces, and sending me flying into the pillars. As I flew, several of the pieces grazed my face, and nearly turned my arm into a piece of mesh.

I slammed hard, my body threatening to throw up its organs. I coughed, blood spewing from my lips. My body slumped to the floor, now to its limit. With sheer determination, I reached into my back pocket, and pulled out a spare beam katana I usually kept with me. I powered it up, a blast of volatile rays connecting together to form a saber-like light. The green illumination at least soothed me a little. If this was the end, at least I got to go out with a battle. I slowly rose to my feet; my weak knees buckling form my weight. My eyelids felt like they wanted to slam to the ground. I attempted to raise the katanaa, but it was met with a small resistance. I'm back where I started, in Gracia's control. I looked towards Gracia, her eyes burning with hate." Sorry Roy, you ran out of chances. People like you don't deserve to be in my world." She said, closing her palm. A horrible pain exploded in my left shoulder, my arm threatening to tear the fuck off. The bitch had dislocated it. My beam katana dropped from my hand, skittering to the floor before the guards. Gracia motioned fro the guards to attack. The black armored guard kicked me hard, sending me flying into the wall.

My body fell motionlessly to the floor. My eyes just about ready to give out. I guess this was my body's way of saying "FALL THE FUCK DOWN". Even if I could get up, my body was too exhausted to rise. And even if I could muster the strength to rise, I'd still have to confront the guards to get at my beam katanaa. But who am I kidding; none of those things are possible at the moment. This was it. I lost. I guess now I know how it feels to be at Death's Door. Gracia's guards, the Knights of the Square Table, slowly motioned towards me. "I'm going to make your death slow and painful. I want that dread to build up in you. I want you to know that this is the…what the fuck is that?" 

Ok, I know this is mostly Samuel's thing, but sometimes it's fucking awesome to be a main character. Overhead, two new figures busted into the throne room. I could barely make them out, but at least I know who one of them was. "ROY! I'm here to save the day!" yelled Samuel, like the eccentric blonded haired psychopath that he is. Another figure was with him, but this person was tall and a bit buffed up to be Annie. "Fear not, Roy! I will save you from this madness! No one will have you but me!" the figure screeched, attacking the knights. Probably it was just my body playing tricks on me, but I could have sworn the guy was stretching his limbs. Seems familiar? No, not fucking Luffy, dipshit.

I slowly turned my head, and by the time I did, the guards where done for. A bloody mess of flesh and metal protruded the floor. Samuel flexed, looking smug. "Nothing to it. They were easy." He said. I finally got a good look at the figure. It was the succubi that got away. He was dressed in a leather jacket that showed off his abs and chest, and skinny jeans. His face was sickly pale, but was somewhat attractive. He had blood red eyes, and a chiseled jaw. His cheeks were flat, but they suited him just nicely. "So, what are you waiting for, Roy? Go rank up." He said. I nodded, and slowly rose to my feet. Samuel handed me my beam katana, and I charged. Boy, my body is going to have a field day once I get out of here.

Gracia was speechless. Her elite mooks had been defeated, and Annie was dispatching hurt on all of her rest. And even if she still had anymore, we'd just kill them easy. She waved her hand, and several strings protruded the area. But this plan wasn't going to work again. Samuel broke the silk strings that obstructed my path. Now panicked, Gracia jumped form her throne and began to hightail it. But form the background, Laurence stretched his arms and encased her limbs, slowing her down.

"NO!" she yelled. Those were her last words, as I ran the katana through her abdomen. Blood spewed from her wound, and her now lifeless body fell to the floor. I did it. I was now ranked 19th. I'd had gone up 2 ranks, all in just a few hours! But I have to admit, I do kind of feel for Gracia. Judging by her style, she'd probably never had a chance to express herself. She'd repressed her desires so much; that it had finally exploded and turned to something like this. I guess I can see why she wanted to make this world anew. She wanted a world were everyone can be themselves, without worrying what people thought of them. A world without lies. Maybe that is why some people become assassins. The power to shape their own world. I wonder what a world made by me would look like?

I collapsed to the ground, my body drifting to sleep. It deserved it I guess. So do me a favor, don't wake me up for the next few months

**The next chapter, a familiar face will make an appearance! No, its not who your thinking. And no, not that either! Until next time!**


	11. Chapter 4: Attack

Alright, time for an old face to pop up! To keep the surprise, I won't say the point of view. But it will probably be obvious in the first few paragraphs.

"That Roy…I'm not to sure about him." Said a figure, enveloped in darkness. His voice seemed to vibrate the dark, as if he was forged form it. The place was pitched black, with no sign of light to pierce it. Any regular person would probably lose it. Just another day in the Black Organization. These guys never liked the light…even though they can't see shit. But we all get used to it eventually.

"I feel Roy…" The figure paused for a moment, contemplating his thoughts. What was so bad about this "Roy?" Sure, he's beaten some pretty big names, but I doubt he's anything special. He's nothing compared to…I'm not even going to start. "Might upset the balance of the UAA. This is only a hitch, but I feel leaving his to tread through the ranks might prove deadly to our organization. So… Roy is currently recovering from fatigue during after his battles. I want you to kill him, when he is vulnerable. He has allies, but I am sure they can be easily dealt with, especially by a person of your skill. I turned and walked, already confident in the mission. But taking him on when he is most vulnerable? What, so he thinks I can't handle him at full strength? Is that it? Whatever, I'll make this quick. The figure spoke once more. " So… are you prepared for this, Shinobu?"

I placed my mask on my face. "I'll bring you his head."

**Roy's Point of View**

Well, if you read the previous chapters, you know I've had one hell of a day. I fought against some monsters that fuck you for your soul, and a crazy "chick" that has some hard-on for the Victorian era. And do you want to know the worst thing about all of this? I have 19 more of these bastards to go. But… I can't stop. Maybe once I reach the top of the ranks, I'll be able to find "it".

The next few hours were a bit of a blur, but I still retained some memory of my trip to the hospital. It turns out, Mr. Black had told Annie and Samuel about Gracia, Who happens to actually be a guy. He learned I was in a pinch, and sent them to my location to save me. I wonder, that guy. Why does he care so much for me? This is only a business and something on. But I guess killing usually turns out to be something more.

About Laurence? Well, I learned he has a "thing" for me. He and Samuel actually met when they busted through the window to save my ass. Annie seems kind of freaked out about all this. I don't really care in the slightest, but there is this niggling thing realization I've come to me. He wants my soul. That thought really isn't going to make resting any easier.

"Roy! Don't worry! I won't let any of the lesser ranked assassins get to you! An assassin needs his rest after all!" Samuel chuckled, assuring me that I could rest easy. We'd arrived at Santa Destroy Hospital. My room was nice and cozy, and luckily at the moment I didn't need to share it. But this might be a bit of a Fridge Horror, as Santa destroy is known for its rather diverse community of killers. It's a wonder this place hasn't g0ne out of business over the years. Assassins tend to make sure that their kills at least stay dead.

Suddenly, Laurence busted into the room, wearing a Doctor's uniform. "Roy! I am here to take care of your wounds!" he yelled, rushing towards me with a syringe. "Now, let's get those clothes off". Samuel quickly tackled Laurence to the floor, screaming "WHAT ARE YOU DOIBG! HE NEEDS HIS REST!". The two rolled out of my room, finally leaving me in piece. Usually, I'd have to worry about getting whacked while I slept, but now, I've at least found some sense of security. I can finally rest without worry.

But even with my body recuperating, thoughts still raced through my head. What other assassins are out there? They can only get tougher. Assassins like Gracia and the Temptress are only the tip of the ice berg. So if I was nearly killed, how will I fare against the others? And even if I do get too number one... there is the Black Organization to think about. A fraternity of elite assassins whose skills surpass several of these amateurs lying around. How the hell am I suppose to compete with that? I shut my eyes tighter, trying to at least reduce the stress my body was falling under. Great, now not only will I have to worry about my wounds, but the inevitability that I'd have to go against these guys.

Seconds turned to minutes. Minutes turned to Hours. I've still haven't been able to fall asleep again. Frustrated, I rose out of bed and lazily looked out the window. It was evening outside. I winced, the bed sores kicking in. The price of being in bed all day. Sucks that I didn't get anything out of it. The cast that hindered my aching arm didn't really help me either.

I checked outside my room for the others. Annie and Samuel had fallen asleep in the waiting room, while Laurence eagerly winked at me, trying to get my attention. I waved awkwardly and headed back inside. I guess I shouldn't be surprised. This is HIS time of the day.

I got back into bed, trying to fall back to sleep but with no avail. "Having trouble sleeping, Roy? Don't worry, I can fix that." Said a voice right beside me. My eyes flew open, my body now alert. The blinds were closed, so the room was pitched black. I could hear a scratching sound for beside me. Panicked, I frantically rummaged through my surroundings for my gauntlet,…Fuck, Gracia broke it. The figure swung her weapon, but missed. It was sort of like a warning. I quickly rolled out of the opposite side of the bed. I fell with a loud thud. Hopefully this would tell the others that something was up.

Almost on cue, Laurence busted into the room. It was sort of hard to see, but he seemed to be grinning. "Roy! Even when you're hurt, you're still energetic! So what do you say? Care to take me up on my…offer?" he said. Slowly, his grin changed into a frown. He looked at my attacker, then back at me. He huffed, and decided to leave. "If you're going to repay me by cheating, then NO THANKS!" He yelled, screwing me in the process.

While my attacker was distracted, I made my way to the light switch. Even though I was still pretty tired, I could at least move a bit better from resting my body. I flipped the switch and gasped. The figure was dressed in a see-through black gothic Lolita dress, with matching black stilettos. She wore long black gloves, with a finely crafted steel (Seriously, who uses those anymore?) katana. By the exposed skin, I could tell she was African American. But you want to know the worst part? She wore a familiar black mask that shrouded everything except her eyes. She was from the Black organization! But why me?

The attacker chuckled, twirling her katana. "Take a picture…it will last longer. Too bad in your case!" she said. She sounded pretty young, but by her form I could tell she was no amateur. I scanned my surroundings, trying to find some sort of weapon. My gauntlet was destroyed, and my katana is with the others. Those two took it for some stupid reason too, saying I'd go out and try to rank up again. Of course, they couldn't be nay farther from the truth.

I could feel sweat trickling down my face, as panic coursed through my throat. I was defenseless against a probably skilled opponent. Not a too good sign. My attacker slowly treaded towards me, firming her grip on her weapon. "I'll make this quick. I just need your head, and I'll be out." She said, a hint of impatience in her voice. My instincts taking over, I quickly swatted at her with my broken hand. This was a double edged sword, as I caught her in surprise and knocked her down, but I used my broken GUANTLET HAND. Yea, not a good way for a wound to heal.

I took one of the hospital's trays as an improvised weapon. There really wasn't anything to use, but it was better than nothing. I couldn't use my full strength either, so you could say the cunt caught me with my pants down. Swift as lightning, my attacker rose to her feet. She heaved, with an edge in her voice, and attacked. She slashed and slashed, but all I could do was duck, block or avoid. She was fats, but I was faster. But I doubt I could keep it up for long, not in my condition. Every slashed caused my tray to break into pieces, slowly growing smaller and smaller with every attack.

I quickly back stepped, throwing the remainders of my weapon at my attacker. I gasped for air, my body buckling form exhaustion. The aching in my arm intensified, causing me to wince every second. "GET A ROOM!" Laurence yelled, probably thinking we were "getting it on". Even though I was tired myself, I had at least held out long enough to also tire my attacker as well. " DAMMIT!" she screamed, thrusting her blade towards me. I back stepped, falling to the ground, using my "broken arm to break my fall. Yea, that wasn't smart, wasn't it? I gnashed my teeth, looking upwards towards my attacker. "I've wasted too much time, prepare to die!" she said, quickly raising her katana up for a death blow. I could tell she was wary of me now, as now she won't ever hesitate to bring that blade on my head ever again.

She prepared to swing, until suddenly she froze. " Wh-What's going on?" she struggled, her muscles buckling form the resistance. My attacker suddenly flew across the room, slamming hard against the wall. It was no other than Laurence, retracting his arms and smiling. "So this is what you've been doing! I thought you were cheating on me! Guess not! Forgive my assumptions, Roy." He said seductively, now turning towards the attacker.

"So, you wanted to kill my Roy, now did you?" he asked, gearing up for an attack. My attacker jolted to her feet, and paused for a moment. "What are you?" she asked. Lauren's bat wings came to full form, and the blood that coursed through his body drained. "I am Roy's boyfriend!" he yelled, shooting his arms at my attacker. She tried to slash his flailing limbs, but her blows simply bounced of them. The fight got so intense, that they busted into the hallway for more room. Even though I was in a critical condition, I couldn't pass up watching t. I limped towards the door, watching the fight take place.

I had to admit, Laurence could kick ass. My attacker was doing a pretty good job of dodging his attacks, flipping and ducking from his swiping limbs. She slowly made her way to Laurence's body, where she thrusted her katana through his heart. I thought Laurence was done for, until the blade didn't…well, go THROUGH.

"W-What the hell!" she yelled, wondering how in the hell her blade wasn't stabbing through. Laurence's elastic skin managed to resist the puncture. "I am a flexible succubus. It can be handy for different positions!" He said proudly, wrapping her arms around her. Within seconds, she was completely enveloped in Laurence's limbs. Laurence frowned, throwing the attacker out the window. After retracting his limbs, he walked back to me, wiping the dirt and grime of his hands." I never liked girls all that much anyway, but I do what I must. Don't worry, I doubt she survived that." He said. Yes, that is exactly what happens when a character's "death" happens off-screen. They just die. Nope, there are no chances for them to come back. Never in a million years. No chance whatsoever…

I heard a yawn, and up came Samuel and Annie. Samuel, now realized he missed something, equipped his nunchuks. "What happened! Is Roy ok?" he asked twirling his nunchuks around. I sighed, heading back towards my room. I think I'll sleep better this time.


	12. Chapter 5: Disco Dancin'

**Before the story gets too long (Trust me, its going to be awhile till you stop reading this.)I'm going to be fixing typos and adding stuff to different chapters, so be sure to reread the story every now and again. It would be nice if you could tell me exactly which scenes you feel aren't too strong, or when you notice some MASSIVE typos. There bound to be in here somewhere. **

**Anyway, the next assassins are coming up. I came up with them while playing Elite Beat Agents.**

**

* * *

**

_**A**n assassin lives to fight and fights to live. We are the Enders of Existences. We are that lost innocence. The Temptation of the weak. We have the power to change the world unto our own. We are the No more Heroes._

_But by now, you've seen us as monsters. Killers without remorse. Maybe so…but we've always dreamed of that time, regardless if it happened or not. A time of happiness. We want…that time again. We want to keep dreaming. That time…_**-Roy Ragnarok**

**

* * *

**

**Roy's Point of View**

**

* * *

**

Well, my few months in Santa Destroy Hospital have been rather quiet. There were those few mooks here and there, but Annie, Samuel, and Laurence managed to take care of them. All in all, I was pretty undisturbed when it came to my rest. But still, the thoughts of what I have yet to face still crossed my mind, paving the way for many sleepless nights. But I've got the rest that I needed. I've spent too much time at this rank. Its time to rank up.

Samuel and I quickly exited the hospital. Hopefully we won't have to come here too frequently. Samuel cracked his knuckles, and placed his hands behind his head. "Finally we're out! Now we can go and rank up, right Da-I mean Mr. Ragnarok!" Samuel said. I rustled his head slightly, to humor him. If it wasn't for him and Annie, I'd probably still be Gracia's puppet. They also did a pretty good job back at the Lust'N Love inn.

Annie ran towards us, breathing heavily. " That's where you were! Honestly, at least tell me where you're going before you head off! We are ranked assassins now, so anything could happen!" Annie nagged, pulling Samuel by the ear. "Ow! That hurts, Annie! L-Let go!" Samuel cried, rubbing his ear in pain. She must really love Samuel a lot; from the way she always seems to wonder where he was every time he was out of her sight.

"By the way, Laurence won't be coming with us this time." Annie said, looking queasy. "It's been a while since he "fed", so he'll be out "hunting for a few days." Annie continued, looking like she was about to puke. At least I won't have to deal with him trying to fuck me for a few days. Trust me; he's tried…A LOT.

Mr. Black is bound to show up eventually, so I guess I should get my gauntlet fixed up. I was decent with a beam katana, but it won't cut it in the long run. I took out my Mercedes Key, and pressed the small button that resided upon it. Almost immediately, it formed into a slick Black Mercedes Benz. A sense of dread was overtaking me. Now, Naomi is going to get angry with me. Who knows how much LBs she'll make me pay this time…and beatings?

I entered the car and sighed in relief. It's been a while since I drove her. After having lots of time to rest, my arm felt fine, so I doubt I'd have any problems with driving. I motioned for Annie and Samuel to enter the car, and started the engine. Her roar was sort of nostalgic, even though I've only been without it for a few months. Did I forget to mention how much I love this car?

Annie spent a few good minutes securing up Samuel's seat belt. "Now, remember what are old drivers use to tell us! Keep your body in the vehicle at all times! No matter the urge you have, be sure to not distract Roy from the road, and be sure to NEVER EVER take off your seatbelt!" Annie nagged once more. She felt the need to repeat her instructions, and then finally took a seat. Samuel crossed his arms across his chest, clearly not liking being "babied", especially in front of his hero. I guess she must really love Samuel if she actually troubles herself over him. But if that is the case, why did she let him become an assassin, a profession that's basically as "dangerous" as you can get?

Well, after all was said and done, we drove off to Naomi's Garage. It was nearby, so the drive would be fairly short. A few minutes, maybe? I glanced at the scenery half-halfheartedly as I drove. Most of the buildings were a rusty shade of brown, with clear signs of the paint peeling off. The roofs of many houses had large, bullet sized holes riddled throughout them, with mold and decay being every prevalent. Rodents and insects thrived, with no one really there to get rid of them. Every now and then I saw red shades of dried blood spewed on the wall. This city was known for its assassins. Since the population of us increased, most of the 'normal" folk have already moved on to other towns. What remains is the dead and deranged, with us assassins' usually falling in between the two

Why did I come here? Why did I join the ranks? Why would I risk my life for something as "trivial as being number one? What's the point? I've been asking myself the same question since I started out, and to be honest I still never got around to answering it. Supposedly, there is this "rumor". Once you reach number one, there will be this "change" within you. You'll find exactly what you're looking for, or find out whatever you need to know. I want to find out this something. But what exactly do I want to know, or hope to find? I don't know, how about you tell me?

A few moments later and we arrive at our destination. I could see Naomi's Place, a giant metallic shack with a large, red garage door on the far right. I veered into the parking lot and exited my car. I expected for Annie and Samuel to follow, but Annie was too busy forcing Samuel to stay in the car. "I won't allow you to see that vulgar women again! Stay in the car!" Annie screamed, slamming the car door shut. Samuel bashed his head against the wind-shield, his eyes tearing up. He mouthed the words "Help".

I entered the shop, and immediately, a flurry of nuts, bolts, and wrenches came my way. "You broke the damn gauntlet, too!" yelled Naomi ecstatically, not tiring in her fury. Annie took cover outside the door, covering her ears in pain. "Does she always get this angry?" she asked. We took shelter outside her shack until she had time to cool down. Once she did, she really wasn't all that mad anymore, but she did spout an insult here and there. "You're just as bad as that damned otaku!" she yelled, going into her lab to construct my new gauntlet.

"So you survived, Roy." Said Mr. Black, trotting onto the scene. The shade of the building seemed to resonate with his appearance. He walked into the shop, still wearing his black mask and trench coat even though it was summer. Annie looked worried for a moment, and then calmed herself. "I-If your here, then that means you've found out about the next assassin?" she asked. Why did she look all worried? This wasn't the first time she met him, and even them all in all he wasn't too creepy of a guy.

"Yes, I have, and these guys get wackier and wackier. The next assassins are Brittany and Marvel McKinney, a married couple both ranked 17th and 16th. They have a son named Mark McKinney, who is ranked 18th. They run a disco resort called "Limbo Lane" in downtown Santa Destroy. They seem to be stuck in a "certain" time, and are happy go lucky at best, but don't underestimate them. After all, they can only get stronger, right Roy?" With that, he was gone.

So, I'll probably have to fight these guys both at the same time, huh? That means I'll need Annie and Samuel as backup. They've won my trust after I saw how well they fought. They're the real deal. Mr. Black said that they were wacky, but I don't think I should underestimate them. They've made it this far, at least. That has to be a good indication.

Naomi exited her shop, with a large metallic glove in hand. Her breast seemed to "bounce in the wind" as she walked (Suda and his jiggle physics). She threw my gauntlet towards me, which I caught with ease. The weight on my hands gave me a sense of relief. "I've spent a good hour, but I remade your gauntlet. I made a few improvements here and their, so that's a plus. By the way, mess up this thing again, and I'll remake it and use it to cut your fucking head off!" she yelled, reentering her lab for a bit of more tinkering. Does she even have a life besides working on these gadgets of hers?

Once all was said and done, we headed back to the car. I had what I came for, so all that was left was to prepare. Mr. Black didn't give me too much to go on, so I have to keep myself on my toes. The second I opened the car door, Samuel exhaled a sigh of relief. "Finally you guys are back! It was so bloody hot in this car!". Annie informed him about Mr. Black's appearance and the info about the two new assassins. "Alright! We get to fight against some top-tier assassin! I was getting tired of fighting the newbie's!" Samuel exclaimed, a killing edge in his voice. Did I forget to mention he's fucking 12?

We checked into a hotel and began to prepare. (Don't worry, it's a different one. After the incident with Gracia, I won't be making that mistake again). We researched the resort using the web, and found out that Limbo Lane is a disco resort that is themed in '70s fashion. They've got movies, games, styles, dialogue, etc. Basically, if it was made around that time, you'd probably see it referenced there in some way. But the main attraction was the Disco stadium. There was barely anything else to go on, so we decided to prepare. Hopefully, the assassins won't be expecting us this time, but to be safe, we decided that we needed to blend into the environment. We did a bit of shopping at some obscure stores here and there, and found a couple of cheesy outfits. Yea, I'm sure we'll blend right in.

"Bugger, we look ridiculous!" Samuel said. Cringing in disgust at what he was wearing. He was dressed in a light blue disco shirt and grey bellbottom pants with a gold belt buckle that barely held it around his waist, and a small rainbow afro for good measure. : I don't know! I like it! I always wondered why these kinds of clothes went out of style!" Annie said. She was dressed in a black crop top with a strange, cross-hatching pattern as the design. She didn't like to show her stomach, so she wore a t-shirt underneath. I think the best part of her outfit, though, was that miniskirt (emphasis on MINI) she had worn. I donned a blue dress shirt with an orange ascot wrapped around my neck, bellbottom pants that almost always hugged the floor, and platform shoes with miniature disco balls as the heels. We prepared our weapons, and set off for the resort. Hopefully, this won't take long…because I can't wait to return these threads.

The trip there could have only been a few minutes, but felt like several, grueling hours. Annie started coming up with a variety of different plans and ways to approach, but they were all meaningless as we really don't have a good idea of what to expect. What if we stand out, rather than blend in? That will get our cover blown quick, and if that happens, will we be able to survive the fight? This has been on my mind for a while, but Mr. Black twist on "They can only get stronger" has been eating at me for hours. But at the end of the day, we'll only know until we see it.

"Honestly, it doesn't look too bad." Annie said awkwardly. We arrived around the evening; and we were all looking at a building that seemed like a giant love letter to the 70's. It was a tall building, with neon lights splattered across it, and a large disco ball that reflected the moonlight. It was so bright, it was pretty hard to read, but I eventually made it out to be "Limbo Lane". There were advertisements for different things, such as games, movies, but the main attraction had to be the Disco, as its sign was by far the largest of all. I could also hear a faint rumbling from inside the building. It was pretty low, but if I could hear it from here, then I'd hate to imagine how it sounds inside.

"This will suck bollocks." Samuel sighed. With that, we entered… and were nearly blasted death by the music that played. The music played with such ferocity that I could almost feel my body trembling form every beat. But just so you know, I fucking called it. Strangely, as a few moments passed, we've seen to have gotten used to it, as we were able to walk without covering our ears. The music wasn't half bad too…or probably we really are deaf…

The place was quite…70s eccentric. The people were dressed in flamboyant outfits, and moved strangely as they walked. When they greeted each other, they would do strange poses and make weird hand signs. The tiles lit up with every step you took, which seemed pretty cool at first until you realize it happens with EVERY step. I'm surprised no one has had a seizure with all these people dancing and walking about. But there was no time to worry about that. First, we had to find the assassins.

"Hey! This place doesn't seem all that bad!" yelled Samuel, tapping his feet to the music that seemed to shake the room. I'm not all that familiar with musicians, but them music seemed like something from Grease. Before we looked for the assassins, we decided to look around the place and check out the festives. Annie said it would help us know our way around the place, but she wasn't fooling anyone.

When these guys said they were doing it retro, they weren't kidding. Samuel had ended up playing a shitload of Atari games at their gaming booth, while Annie read different books that had been produced during that time. The two were so engrossed with what they were doing, that it seemed they "forgot'" exactly what we came here for. But I guess I couldn't blame them all that much. This place did have some pretty cool stuff. Judging by the stuff they had here, I guess the 70s was a pretty laid back decade. I've read back in class that there was racism from time to time, but I guess that's one of the things that this place didn't emulate very well, as everyone was having fun, regardless of what you looked like.

But there was a niggling feeling in the back of my head that there was something wrong with this place. People seemed TOO happy go lucky. From what happened back at the Succubus inn, I've expected the worse, but everything seemed fine. I decided to relax myself a bit, but never let my hitch go. I usually end up right about these things.

"Blazin Party we got here!" screamed a man who seemed around his early twenties. He must have been pretty important, as soon as he spoke, he garnered everyone's attention and the music was lowered into a faint rumble. Curious, I decided to see what was going on. I veered through the crowd to get a better look. The man wore an orange, ripped sleeve, tacky patterned flannel shirt, tied tightly around his neck by a see-through ascot tie that showed his chest hair. He looked like he worked out. Probably not Leviathus buff, but his arms looked like they could rip a phone book in half. He wore white, bell bottom pants, and a pair of platform shoes that could double as skates.

The man started dancing wildly, winking and flexing at random people in the audience. He donned a devilock hairstyle, which reeked of hair gel. His eyes had an intense flair to them, but all in all he didn't seem like too much of an asshat. He would probably be considered handsome…at least back then. Even with the vague details I was given, this guy really didn't seem like an assassin. Probably a bit of a jerkass at best.

"Marvel McKinney is in the House! Now, are all groovy gooses ready to party!" He screamed to the crowd. The crowd roared ferociously, chanting praise, and generally fucking up my hearing even more, but I could have sworn he shouted his name aloud. Probably Mr. Black should add idiotic to this guy's profile, because that is probably one of the worst thing you can do as an assassin…or maybe he really is that good?

"I can't hear you! Marvel screeched, the crowd screeching even louder in retort. Marvel, now looking quite unpleased, withdrew a comb from his pocket and picked his finger. "I don't know. I really don't think any of you are groovy enough to get down with this Disco Devil. Does any sucka DARE to prove me wrong?" He said, a hint of smug in his voice. That's when the crowd went wild, waving their arms wildly for a chance to dance one on one with Marvel.

"Let's see…I choose…" He said, covering his eyes and spinning around 3 times. He did some crazy dance, and pointed in my direction. "You!" He yelled. The people behind me pushed me forward towards the center. I shrugged, not really caring either way. At least this will give me a good chance to get at him. I humbly nodded and entered center stage. I wasn't really too much of a dance. Hell, I wasn't really too much of anything (You know, besides killing), but I tend to be pretty good at watching and emulating. Marvel did a static pose, which sparked and uproar from the audience. "Are you ready to boggy?" He asked sarcastically.

With that, we danced. A strange but eccentric blazed overhead, as Marvel proceeded to "boogie, as he called it. Marvel started off the competition by Holding a finger to the air, and swinging his back and forth. As much as it made me look like an asshole, I went with it, copying his dance. Marvel twirled, and flipped upward, stomping his feet left in forth in resonance with the beat. Like so, I copied it as well. "Hey, your pretty good, sonny!" Marvel said, giving me a nod of approval. "But that's just the tip of the iceberg!" He yelled, tapping both his feet on the ground. His shoes then conjured skates, and then he began to roll towards me.

Without hesitation, I conjured up my beam claws and shot forward, hoping to impale him, but it appeared Marvel was faster on his feet than I expected, even if he wasn't expecting it. "Oh, so your one of those assassin suckers that roll up in here all about. No juice man!"(Author's Note: I'm cringing while I write this) Marvel said aloud. He tapped his foot once more, which caused his skates to glow a radiant blue.

The fight was on, but it was pretty one sided. I slashed and slashed, yet Marvel twirled and swayed everything I threw him. Even more infuriating, is that he still had that dumbass smile. The audience cheered on, thinking this was some kind of act. But this wasn't one, we were fighting to the death, and yet somehow he still thought it was a FUCKING game.

Soon enough, marvel decided to react. After dodging my latest slash, he delivered a swift roundhouse kick, and by quick, I meant FUCKING HELL QUICK. Form pure luck, I was able to fall on my ass and back the hell away from his range. Marvel tapped his foot on the ground and smiled. "No ones ever dodged one of my kicks before! I really should get Brittney here! I bet she'll love you!" He said, setting off deeper within the resort.

After regaining myself, I followed. I needed to stop him before I ended up dealing with three more of these bastards.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait. I had to do several projects this month. Anyway, the next chapter should be uploaded a lot sooner.**


	13. Part A: Style Savy

**Roy's Point of View**

You remember last chapter how I said I'd catch Marvel before he gets to his friends? Well, my plans got "slightly" sidetracked, because as it turns out, Marvel's skates faster than a fucking cheetah on Red Bull. At the rate I was going, I'd probably never even see him again, much less catch him.

I gasped for air, my chest heaving back and forth. Dammit, I lost him! I could barely see anything through the crowds! And for measure, I went to deep in this stupid resort, and winded up getting myself lost! Just what I was trying to avoid! There wasn't The Temptress's laugh or smell of Rose petals to help me this time; I had to find this bastard the hard way.

I took up searching in the various attractions that surrounded me. First, I checked a 70's Movie Theater….and quickly left after I saw a bunch of people with weird clothes making out… without the clothes. Next, I checked up into a 70's Library, but all I found where a bunch of hippies tripping balls over weed and preaching useless crap. All this time spent searching, and I still couldn't find marvel! Where could he be? This was a pretty big inn, but I doubt he could move that fast normally, even with the skates…?

"Oh! There you are!" said Marvel, whispered marvel, right beside my ear.

Shocked, I quickly leaped forward, turning my gauntlet into a gun module, and letting off several rounds into the bastard…and of course he dodged it. "Hey, good shot! Psyche!" Marvel chuckled at his own humor. Marvel swerved over, to reveal a young woman. She was dressed similar to Marvel. Flannel shirt, Bell bottom Pants, the works. She had a moderate sized bust, and blond, wavy hair.

"Now, I'd like to introduce you to my little flower, Brittany! She was delighted to know that a killa was walking up in here!" Marvel chuckled.

So this was it, the 17th ranked assassin. I didn't let my guard drop for even a second, but judging by how fast marvel was, will it really make a difference? And what kind of weird moves can she do? The girl known as Brittany walked forward, taking a good look at me. "Far out!" she screeched. Marvel veered up towards her, wrapping his muscular arms around her tiny waist. "That's my little hunny bunch! Always eloquent with the words, and then some!" He said, nibbling on Brittany's neck. Brittany laughed, replying with kisses of her own. You want to know the scary part? These guys are ASSASINS!

Anyway, now's my chance! I quickly fired several rounds into the couple, which gave me at the least a few minutes to put some distance between them. The bullets didn't work, however, as both Marvel and Brittany were chasing after me, their hands locked in resonance as they skated.

"Were ya going, Bro? I heard from m agent that killas can't leave from a fight! Come on! Don't you wanna get groovy with us!" Marvel yelled, while Brittany giggled like an idiot. There hold broke, as the sought to chase me down individually. Realizing I wouldn't be able to outrun, I quickly dropped to my knees, sliding across the floor. Hopefully it would be sudden enough to catch them off guard, giving me a clear shot.

Marvel and Brittany passed me, realizing what I was planning. But by then it was too late. I trained my gun on them, and fired. But of course, that would be too fucking easy, wouldn't it?

Brittany twirled in the air, missing my bullets by inches, and landed in Marvel's arms, in which he gracefully swerved pass the rest, as if he'd planned this for months. Marvel grinned, placing Brittany back on the ground. "Groovy!" He yelled, proud of his stunt. "…But now, it's our turn, cool cat!"

Marvel and Brittany swirled around me, never giving me a second to regain myself. Every second I was dodging some limb, or trying to keep distance between them, but they were like fucking piranhas. I tried to get in a shot or a slash every now and then, but those were few and far between. Besides, they always missed. It would only be a few moments before I'd get overwhelmed. " Dance! Get Groovy! Get Bad, Cool cat! We wanna see ya shake that booty!" said Marvel with every blow he sent my way.

Exhaustion overtaking me, I could feel myself getting slower every second. I was getting hit by their blows, but luckily nothing too bad at this point. But I bet it would get a lot worse. I collapsed t my knees, my chest heaving back and forth in exhaustion. Marvel and Brittany shot towards me, going in for the kill…

"R-Roy! I'll help!" said Annie, quickly jumping into the fray.

Marvel and Brittany paused mid attack, just inches from my body. "Friend of yours, cool cat?" Marvel grinned, flexing his muscles. He turned to Brittany and winked. "Thinking what I'm thinking, hunny bunch?" He asked. Like a typical Valley girl, Brittany giggled in response.

Annie froze, not really sure how to respond. I really couldn't blame her. If I was having trouble with these guys, then her chances with fairing with these guys don't look too good. I backed up towards Annie; hoping presence could at least ease the tension. "I-I can't find Samuel" she said, worry in her voice. There's supposed to be one other assassin here, so at least he won't be overwhelmed…

"Oh, you guys have another friend lying around here? Eh, Junior's probably taken care of that by now." Marvel said matter of factly. Annie squeaked, now on the verge of tearing up. Thing were not looking too good for us at all.

"Anyway, enough about that! My girl Brittany and I have decided that we want to have a Dance battle! Fighting with fisticuffs gets old fast, so how's about you dance your way out of here? The winner leaves, the loser dies! What do you say?" Marvel explained.

"Good!" He exclaimed, not even giving us time to answer. But then again, would we really have a choice at this point?

"Anyway, meet us at the Disco Stadium in an hour. If you don't, we'll find you, and what's the fun in that?" Marvel said sarcastically, taking Brittany by the arm and skating away.

We didn't bother chasing after them, as what can we really do at that point? Annie and I zoomed through the hotel, in search for Samuel.

**Samuel's Point of View**

"Bloody hell, this game sucks! Stupid Aliens!" I yelled, tapping my fingers consistently on the controls.

After giving Space Invaders a few more tries, I gave up, tempted to slice the console in two with my nunchuks. I scanned the catalogs of arcades and game systems, all of which I had beaten or sliced in half in frustration. "Seems the 70's video games sucked bollocks!" I screeched.

"So you're the guy who has been breaking everything." Said a man from afar. Startled, I withdrew my nunchuks. The man looked around his late teens, with visible stubs of hair on his neck and chin. He was dressed in a large, black afro with a small white cowboy hat barely covering the top. He was dressed as wildly as everyone else here, a flamboyant blue dress shirt with bellbottom pants and weird dress shoes to match.

"Do you intend to pay for all that?" he said nonchalantly, as if being here was a pain. The nerve of this bloke! Can't he see I'm trying to game! I stomped towards the man, now agitated. "I don't need anyone to look after me. I'll be fine. If that is all, you can get the hell out!"

He didn't really seem to take that too well, as the man gave me a sinister stare. "Listen kid, I don't need you acting like a little shit, okay? I have enough problems running this resort with my parents. I REALLY don't want to be here, especially with all these old people dancing around like fucking twats. So if you could kindly just put away those toys of yours, apologize, or at least just leave the arcade, their won't be any problems. You won't have to pay for anything."

He's talking down on me, isn't he? I hate that! I gave him my own glare, and quickly gave a nearby cabinet a quick smack to prove my point. "How's about YOU get out, and leave me to my games?" I asked sarcastically. Ok, even I have to admit that was probably a bit overdone…but it serves him right for talking down on me like I'm some kid!

The man tensed, stomping his foot hard. "Little shit!" He screeched. He gave his fingers a quick snap, and a large disco ball began to descend from the ceiling. "Mom and Dad won't care what I do with this guy. Besides, he's a kid, he can't do shit!"

He called me a kid again, didn't he! That's it, my game will have to come later! Time to kick this guy's ass!


	14. Part B: Danceoff!

**Samuel's Point of View**

* * *

Ok…maybe back talking the guy was probably the wrong thing to do. But before you tell me I told you so, I regret nothing!

The man with the large Afro took two pairs of sunglasses from his pockets. They were well-crafted, as if he got it specially made from some designer or something.

He took a moment to admire them, and then turned to me. He gave me an agitated smirked, which kind of contradicted his goofy attire outfit. "Fry up you little shit!" He screeched, holding up both pairs of sunglasses towards the sky, just under the disco ball.

I stared at the man, my curiosity getting the better of me. Just what exactly could he do? The man was a bit more…"creative" with how he delivers punishment, but it's nothing I couldn't handle! Suddenly, a bright light began to fill the disco ball, causing strange blotches of light to illuminate different places of the room. The light changed colors frequently, which kinda gave me a headache. But it didn't seem too bad, really. But for some reason, the room got a bit hotter though.

The man pointed the pair of sunglasses at the different bits of furniture in the room. I blinked indefinitely; wondering if that was all he could do. But then…something strange happened to everything that got in the ray's path. Everything that was touched started to get fizzy, like a bottle of pop and started falling apart, forming into a pool of mess. I knew the ray was bad news. My curiosity won't ever go that far?...But I wonder how it feels?

"The disco ball emits deadly UV rays directly from the sun. But I'm sure your stupid schools system haven't even haven't even covered that, am I right? Do you even know your multiplication tables? All they teach in those god damn schools are how to be assholes! Kids these fucking days, giving me shit!" The man ranted, going on and on for what seemed like hours. Whatever, I don't bloody give a shite! If he wants to do something, he damn blimey better do it!

The man pointed the sunglasses towards me, a deadly beam of light that seemed to entrance me. But my fighting instincts where coming in, so I managed to roll out of its path. I ran at the man, attempting to get in a few swings, but he wasn't really as slow as I though he'd be.

He sidestepped out of my path before I noticed, and gave a quick roundhouse kick. I managed to do some fancy foot work of my own before I ended up in one of the beam's path.

"You're a bit more agile then I thought. But big deal, your school's gym managed to teach you a few moves. That's all where the budget goes." The man said, withdrawing a new pair of sunglasses. As he geared up for another onslaught, I continued my attack. Before he could get in another move, I veered in with a few swipes of my nunchuks. The fight was on!

**

* * *

Roy's Point of View

* * *

**

Ok, I'm not really all that pressed about Samuel most of the time, but I have to give this one to Annie. Where the hell was this kid?

The place was even more of a labyrinth than before, with so many of the same people walking to random attractions over and over again. Eventually, Annie and I figured that if we didn't stop moving, we'd probably never end up leaving this place.

I heaved for a moment, a realization coming over me. What could they be doing to Samuel? I doubt they would kill them. They don't seem like the type who would just murder him like that. No, they'll have there fun with him first. Underneath that bubbly personality lies something horrible.

Annie fell to her knees. Her hands obstructed her face, but I could tell she was sobbing. Probably I don't understand, but what did she expect? This isn't some game. We're assassins. Shit like this happens all the time.

She turned towards me, giving me those damn eyes of hers." W-What do you think they might be doing to him?" After a few moments, she rose to her feet in frustration. Of course she wouldn't get an answer. Talking to me was like talking to a wall.

"Lets keep searching…I hope…I KNOW Samuel is ok." She said, confidence filling her voice. Sure, there could be a good chance that Samuel might be ok. But we won't be.

"Guess whose back!" yelled Marvel, skating towards us while carrying Brittany, who just giggled like the dumb blonde she was. "C'mon! Just guess!"

We both tensed. Through all our searching, we really hadn't paid any attention to time. The time we might have time to live. Samuel, the murderous devil that he is, might very well be alive and kicking, but the question is would we?

Annie and I nodded towards each other, and readied our weapons. "Follow our trail, cool cat!" Marvel yelled, skating away. "Do it or the tyke gets done in!"

Enough running, its time to end this.


	15. Part C: Rank 18,17,& 16

Roy's Point of View

* * *

We ran after Marvel and Brittany, not really sure how their sick "dancing" game might turn out for us. No matter how bad it was though, we had to do to go through with it; otherwise Samuel might end up dead.

"Hey, cool cat! Why are you so slow! C'mon, were really riled up to get groovy with you guys!" echoed Marvel, skating at full speed. Annie and I heaved forward. We could barely keep up. After several minutes of a wild-goose chase, we ended up at the Disco Stadium.

Huge…is an understatement. The damned thing look like it could hold a dozen Emanthia's, and still have room for a 3 mile marathon. The place was a giant ice rink, with a humongous, radiant disco ball spinning high in the air. The stands were filled to the brim with people, wearing the same tacky outfits as before. They cheered and cursed, begging for our showdown. Ignoring the fact that our lives are on the line, they really did a good job with this place.

Marvel and Brittany skated towards us, now donning pair of tacky ice skates. Marvel leaned up towards me, giving me a smirk. "Hey, you made it! I was waiting forevs! Now we can have that dance!" he said, the crowd roaring loudly in the background.

Annie scowled at the pair, keeping her hands firmly on her bo-staff. "If you do anything to Samuel, I swear I'll…"

"Please, we won't do anything to the little tyke. You're here aren't you? Now all you gotta do is dance with me and my lady, and all three of you guys can go home, scott free! Course, I am a pretty good dancer, right cool cat?" Marvel said, giving me a wink. Jesus, I can't wait to take this guy's head.

Marvel and Brittany skated back towards the center of the stages, doing tricks and weird dances. Large monitors that surrounded the stadium displayed them vibrantly.

"ARE YOU READY TO GET DOWN!" Marvel screeched in a microphone, his voice booming through the stadium." It's the Groovy Duo! Marvel and Brittany McKinney, ready to get down with our bad selves! But what's that? Another duo is trying to steal our thunder?"

Curses and pieces of garbage were hurled in our general direction. Even though I felt offended, I couldn't help but feel that their actions felt unnatural. Probably all this stress is just getting to me, but I've been noticing some strange things about the resort (Besides, you know, it being run by blood thirsty murderers.)

One thing I've taken notice of is NO ONE EVER LEAVES. Whenever a customer seems to have their fill of the entertainment and gear for the exit, they turn back around, as if this was their first visit. Hell, they even visit the same damn attractions in the same damned order! Marvel's an asshole, and Brittany's a stupid bimbo, but they don't really seem to have anything to do with that. So who…?

We latched on our ice skates, and veered over to Marvel and Brittany. Not even once did we let down our guard, but besides Marvel and Brittany, there wasn't anything dangerous around. Besides Samuel, what could be the threat? And yes, I do know that I'm about to be proved wrong. Thanks, Dramatic Irony.

"Ok, this is the deal! We're going to settle this little dispute with a funk dance battle! What do you all think about that, do you want to see us get down!" Marvel screamed, and guesses what the reply was?

The crowd roared loudly with excitement, and broke into a chant. "Let's Get Down! Let's Get Down! Let's Get Down!" Looks like no matter what kind of bullshit they pull, it will be tough to get out of it.

"So this is how thing's will go down. We're going to have a dance battle. Whoever can get down the flashiest moves win! The loser…well…lets just say, he'll have some time to think about it." Marvel explained, putting emphasis on TIME. What did he mean? Did we actually have a time limit?

"But enough of this jibber-jabber, its time to boogey!" He yelled, twirling Brittany on his hand. We had no choice. Hand in hand, we confronted them.

**

* * *

Samuel's Point of View

* * *

**

"H-How is this kid doing this!" The man yelled in astonishment.

He was a lot more than I was expecting, but don't fret! This bloke could never do in ol'e Samuel! We were both tired and beaten, but we haven't even gotten close to dealing the killing blow

"W-What are you!" He asked, sending a shade of radiation towards me. I quickly side stepped out of the ray's path, and quickly somersaulted before he could have a chance to change directions. Now open, I quickly geared up for the killing blow.

"This is the end for you!" I screeched, quickly taking a swing. The man, quick as ever, quickly fell out of its range, and retaliated with a desperate swipe. "G-get away from me!" He screamed, dashing for the exit. The scream was seemed more agitated then frightened, though.

"I'm not done with you yet! You interrupted my game! You're going to pay for that, you fucking wanker!" I yelled, dashing after the man.

Completely fueled by anger and a bit of sugar, I managed to keep pace with the man, taking swings at him every time I got close enough. "Stop running away! Can't you see I'm trying to kill you!" It was only then when I realized where he was running too.

The room was a ballroom, with pieces of expensive-looking furniture and portraits covering the place. The floor was encrusted with golden tiles, and the walls seemed to be made out of some awesome type of rock. This was pretty much about as fancy as you can get. But what is something like this doing in a disco resort?

Then, I realized that what the "main attraction" was. A BLOODY large chandelier hanged high on the ceiling, holding several mini-disco balls that were filled to the brim with strange colors. I tried to take my eyes of it but…it was just too damn cool!

"So the class of this room has interested you?" the man said. He was already under the chandelier. Must have snuck under there while I was looking under the room. He had a smug look on this face, the kind of look you just wanted to punch off.

"This is what class is, but you wouldn't know, being a kid of this generation. Constantly bitching and moaning on what your suppose to wear or what new artist are selling out! Not even taking the time to listen when someone who probably has more important things to do then teach you ungrateful little shits! But I won't blame you for that. Every new person in this world is a completely clean slate. I won't blame you, I'll blame your god damned parents forgot teaching you better! Your just like those dickwads you call parents!"

"THAT'S IT!" I screamed, now fully enraged. "I'M GOING TO TAKE YOU'RE FUCKING HEAD FOR SAYING THAT! NEVER COMPARE ME TO MY FATHER! NEVER!" I charged. Before I could even get close, a circular prism of light took form around the man's body, sort of like a force field. As much as I wanted to kill them, I'd have to do something about the rays of his.

"What's wrong, I hit a little berserk button of yours? Good, since your kind has pressed every fucking one of mine!" He yelled, withdrawing a pair of those sunglasses of his. But these were different. Lenses seemed to cover the object in the form of what looked like a spiral. The man raised the sunglasses high in the air. "Die! One less of you little shits will do the world good!"

In resonance, all of the mini disco balls began to glow brightly in there respective colors. They shot down their light upon the Spiral Sunglasses. The sunglasses were beautiful, like a fucked up version of a rainbow. Any color you could imagine and probably even more could be seen.

The man pointed the spiral sunglasses towards me, and shot a large ray of radiation my way. I flew out of its path, but it was a bit bigger than I was anticipating. It missed me by the calves of my shoes.

The man then continued his onslaught, sending several rays of radiation in every possible direction. I had to swerve, duck, and dive just to survive. I was running out of breathing room, so I did something that'd probably he and even I wasn't expecting ( Fighting to the death will do that to you.)

I jumped on the chandelier, the same chandelier where all this psychedelic bullshit was coming from.

"You dumbass! Even getting near the radiation will get you killed!" The man howled, trying to zap me with his rays at any possible angle he could think of. But I knew he wouldn't be able to go all out on me, because he risk breaking his chandelier UV…thing.

"Now that I'm up here, what do I do?" I asked myself, staring intensively at the mini disco balls. They were all so bright and colorful, I could barely resist touching them. But then I recalled that one touch would probably get me killed, so the thought quickly left my mind.

"Taking the chandelier down would do me good, but how would I do that without getting fried to a crisp, or possibly developing cancer?" I thought to myself. Though I don't really know what exactly cancer was…

(They talk about it A LOT on the tube.

"I'll make the chandelier useless! I'll break every god damned one of these disco balls!" I thought, proud of myself for my genius thinking. Without hesitation, I swung. They were surprisingly easy to break too! Within a few minutes of wild swinging, climbing, and dodging radioactive rays for dear life, I managed to take out more than half of them.

"S-Stop it! You damn kids break everything! That isn't a toy!" The man yelled, shooting a circular prism that enveloped the chandelier. He couldn't keep it up for long, because of my handy work! Most of the rays that surrounded him were also fizzling out. Time to make him pay!

Before I jumped, a peculiar smell filled my nose. Sort of like…burning hair. It actually smelled quite pleasantly. Then I realized that it was coming form my afro." HOT! HOT! HOT!" I screeched, accidentally falling of the chandelier from my movements.

"I'VE GOT YOU NOW!" the man screeched, gearing up for one final blast of radiation. The largest blast he could muster from the mini disco balls seemed to fuel this one. A blast of a rainbow of colors was being hurled my way, and there was no way I could dodge it! The second I fell to the floor, I held my beam nunchuks to my face, and prepared for the worst.

The problem was the worst never came.

To my surprise, I realized I wasn't a smoldering pile of ash. I was still all me. The blast was canceled out by my nunchuks! I remembered something about Beam weapons being made from UV Rays during one of my combat training classes. Guess it pays to pay attention in class! Great, now this decade is staring to get to me!

" W-What happened!" The man stared in astonishment. Now it was time to end this. I dashed for him, my beam nunchuks swinging twirling faster with every step.

"STOP!" He screeched, firing another blast as large as the one before. I clashed with the beam, and sent it back at the man tenfold. The man attempted to break away, but some of the rays that protected him also trapped him in place. Talk about irony! And he calls my generation stupid!

"No!" Was all he got to say before he was blasted with radiation. His death was gruesome. His body quickly boiled into a blob like mess, and even that wasn't enough. Once the blast had stopped, all that were left where his burning ashes, and the spiral sunglasses, now a broken pile of glass.

"That will teach you for comparing me to my Pops!" I said in triumph. I was tempted to return to the arcade, but then a draft seemed to enter the room. It was weird; since the room was pretty much a smoldering pile of mess all in all. Curious, I decided to check it out.

" Maybe there might be some ice cream around here." I muttered to myself, thoughts of the stuff filling my mind. My mouth watered in anticipation. That's it, I have to see what's up. After a few minutes of inspection, I learned exactly where the draft was coming from. It was a tiny hole that formed from our fight, I guess. But how can such a large draft come from something like this?

I took a look through the hole, and nearly screamed in horror. Roy and Annie were covered in wounds, fighting for dear life.

"ANNIE! MR. RAGNAROK! I'M COMING TO HELP!" I yelled, bursting through the walls.

**

* * *

Roy's Point of View

* * *

**

I…can't…we can't. We lost the "dance-off" of theirs and were put into the fight of our lives. They were just to fast, too…frustrating. With every insignificant blow we managed to get in, they already had gotten in around a dozen. This might be it for us…until a 12 year old psychopath came to save the day once again.

"ANNIE! !" Samuel screeched as he busted through the walls. He tried to dash towards us, but quickly slipped on the ice. Without any skates, there was no way he could even get to us, much less try to help out.

Something peculiar must have popped up in his head though, because he snapped his fingers and quickly returned inside the hole. It was hard to see what was going on in there from this distance. " Don't worry, I have an idea!" He screeched for afar.

"So that was the kid you were talking about. Huh, I thought you were just bluffing." Marvel said, matter of factly.

Annie seemed pissed at this, and replied "YOU MEAN YOU DIDN'T EVEN KNOW ABOUT A BOY! YOU JUST MADE US DANCE FOR THE SAKE OF DANCING!"

Marvel and Brittany scratched their heads in embarrassment. "We'll, yea kind of. How were we supposed to know you had a third goose? What would a kid be doing in a ranking's fight?" He asked. This seemed to shut up Annie, as she decided to not say anything more. She had a bit of pain in her eyes when he said that.

"Anyway, it's not like its going to matter. You didn't beat us in a dance-off, so you're all going to take a trip up the stairs!" Marvel warned, now cornier than ever. Both Marvel and Brittany, hand in hand, geared up for an attack. This is when we got to see Samuel's little idea.

"LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Samuel screeched as he came, rolling for dear life on top of one of the largest and brightest disco balls I've ever seen. Everything that the disco ball rolled over turned into a boiling pile of mess, and what does heat do to ice?

"Hey! What's going on! You're messing up my ice rink!" Marvel screeched, trying to skate after Samuel, but couldn't really move with all these hazards. His fighting style revolved around skating, so that meant it was he'd be easier to deal with. As much as I would like to help out, it was mildly entertaining seeing the person that nearly killed us now running after a kid rolling on top of a disco ball.

As he tried his best to get to Samuel, I noticed an expression that seemed new to a person like Marvel. Frustration.

"STOP!" Marvel yelled. But it looks like things were getting serious now. He began to twirl like a ballerina, faster than I thought possible. Brittany giggled uncomfortably, not really sure what to do without her "man" around. The audiences were as creepy as ever, cheering when the entertainment had just been blown to hell.

"STOP!" marvel yelled, his voice echoing throughout the arena. With all of his might, he sent a power kick that hurled one of his ice skating shoes towards Samuel's rolling disco ball. The aim was dead on, and within seconds, the disco ball was hit.

Rather than breaking into pieces, the disco ball LITERALLY exploded, sending Samuel flying air, shooting straight thorughthe disco ball that was over top us. That is when everything seemed to truly go to hell.

Brittany now stopped her annoying giggling and screeched in horror. Wrinkles began to form on her face, multiplying by the seconds. Her bone structure changed too, and soon then, she was just a pile of bones and skin. Almost like it she aged about a century.

And it wasn't just her. The entire audience had done the same thing. Piles of bones and skin filled the stands.

"What…have you done…" a now FREAKISHLY old Marvel said. " What…have you done...! Why did you do this?"

I transformed my gauntlet into its gun module, preparing for one final shot. "We…just wanted to stay in our prime. A time when we were happy. So Mark had made us that disco ball. It causes time to remain in a stand…still. So we could be happy forever. But you ruined it. You ruined our fun. But I guess good times have to end sometime, right?" Marvel said, trying to pull that ass hole smile of his. But his face had become a droopy mess.

One shot killed him for good.

I thought about Marvel's words as we all geared for the exit. All assassins usually never get into this job because we wanted too. There was a period before this when we were truly happy. But I know everyone's not that lucky. Some people think imagine what its like, a time were they didn't have to kill.

Why did this happen? Why did the world change us into the monsters we are to day? Time changes everyone…but that doesn't seem like good answer.

As we exited the resort, what was once a flashy resort was now a building ruined from the effects of age. Decay filled the walls and the paint peeled, and the once radiant and beautiful disco ball was now rusting hulk of metal.

"Did they really…trap time in this place?" Annie asked.

Yea, you could say that. And you could also say reality came to break it free.

* * *

**Rankings:**

**22.) Annie Wilson (She remained the same, because even though she fought, she really didn't kill anyone.)**

**17.) Samuel Wilson (Previously held by Brittany McKinney. Also killed 18****th**** rank Mark McKinney, a.k.a "The Man")**

**16.) Roy Ragnarok (previously held by Marvel McKinney)**

**Any questions, feel free to write me a message. Reviews are appreciated as well I'd like to see what I need to work on. I had some free time, so I decided to get this chapter done. Next chapter will probably take longer, as I'm going on a week long trip for Thanksgiving. If writer's block manages to back off, if I have the time, and if my laziness decides to not fuel me for the rest of the week,I'll try to put up the next chapter before I leave. Don't expect it though.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading! Happy Assassinating!**


	16. Chapter 6: Welcome to the Jungle

"_**A**__n assassin lives to fight and fights to live. We are the monsters of this world that sought to create it anew. Our eyes have opened. Trapped in the past, and longing for a future. We are the fallen. We are the No More Heroes._

_But with this power, we dictate our own path. We will rule this world with an iron fist. Canis Canem: Dog eat dog. That's how nature say's it goes, right?-__** Roy Ragnarok**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Roy's Point of View**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Looks like you guys are in for a battle royal! You'll be facing off against 5 assassins this time around. But don't think you can just wait for them to take each other out! Of the 5 assassins, about 4 of them are in league with each other. They also run a popular Hunter's Guild called the Animal Kingdom. Not much is known about the last assassin. In fact, the only information I have is that he's a savage. That's all the info I can give this time. Remember to stay alive, Roy…"

I sighed as Mr. Black's words echoed in my head. We had entered a remote jungle that so happened to be nearby to the city. Is there anything Santa Destroy doesn't have?

Samuel was exploring the jungle at a quicker pace. He was already a few yards ahead of us, much to Annie's dismay. If she really cared about him, why let him be a ranked assassin? It's not like you'll be any safer.

Laurence is in the fray with us this time, too. He kept winking at me, and getting into some…disturbing positions. He was a handful, but with the task of taking on five ranked assassins, we would need all the manpower we could get.

"Wow! This place is huge!" Samuel yelled, dangling from the branch of a large tree. Blood drained from Annie's face, as she covered her eyes in horror. "S-Samuel! Get down here! Get down this instant!" she gasped.

Samuel laughed loudly, drowning Annie's cries out. With him so high up and the fun he was having, I wasn't surprised at all.

I sighed and took a swig of water from my jug. We've been walking out here for hours, and still no assassins. The farther we walk, the higher the chance we could get ambushed. With all these trees, someone could get the drop on us instantly.

Though the others really didn't seem distressed about it. Samuel was too busy swinging from branch to branch to give a shit about that. Annie tried to climb the tree, but to no avail. She always fell off after the first few climbs. It was all pretty damn amusing.

But if you've been reading this story from the beginning, you know this won't last long.

"R-Roy! Something is moving through the trees! I-Its fast…and huge!" Samuel screeched. My ears perked as I listened for sounds. Anything to at least alert me about what I could be facing. But there was nothing. Maybe it was just Samuel playing a trick on me…just guess how this turns out.

A hulking mess of fur hair and muscle burst from the trees above. Its eyes were a wild tint of yellow. As it rose to its full stature, I found myself staring in awe. It was huge, this thing. It was covered in a mesh of dirty black fur, with bugs and god knows what else squirming around in it. It had horribly sharp claws. Just one slash could probably decapitate a dozen people. But what nearly made me jump up in the tree with Samuel, was its face. It had the hardened, broken face of a dog.

I'm usually not surprised by anything out of the ordinary ( I am in the UAA after all), but this…thing was unnatural. It was an unholy combination of man and beast. This thing was a werewolf.

"GET** OUT!" **it roared, half howling half screaming. "**GET OUT NOW!"**

The others came to my side and prepared themselves. After managing to overcome my astonishment, I quickly withdrew my gauntlet.

The werewolf examined us with an expression of pure hate. Though his claws shook and his teeth were bared, he did not attack. With every moment that passed, the tension in my body built up more and more.

"**You…are all after my spot…Number 11, right?**" He asked us matter of fact, as if he wasn't all that sure himself. I highly doubt you could possibly forget a fight to the death with elite assassins, but okay.

I nodded. With him being so high in the ranks, a fight with him might end up badly. I had to avoid a fight until I could get the drop on him.

The werewolf chuckled, but with his voice it sounded like a smoker's cough. "**Fine, it is yours. I have nothing else to live for. Why not take my life while you're here?" **It said nonchalantly, and I can't really say it any other way. It was hard not to believe him. The way he said it was so chilling…so hopeless. What could have happened to him? The trauma of being an assassin passes (or doesn't if you suck at it i.e your dead), so what could have happened that made this thing give up on life?

"R-Roy, what should we do?" Annie asked, eying me for some sort of signal. Everyone had their weapons readied, and battle hardened scowls prevalent. I guess to us this was just another obstacle that needed a bit of cutting down.

"**But I will not allow you to take my life without a battle. I have too much pride for this. Prepare yourself, as although my life is yours, you will not gain it easily." **The beast huffed gently, which really contradicted the next few seconds.

Without warning, the werewolf lunged with such speed that if it weren't for my reflexes I would have been shredded apart. It had its hulking foot atop of my chest, pressure building every moment.

The others freaked out, wondering how something could move that fast. Samuel was the first to regain himself. He edged closer to the beast and whacked him hard with his beam nunchuks. Soon after, Laurence ensnarled the beast with his limbs, trying his best to strangle the beast into submission.

Annie thrust her bo-staff into the werewolf. They were strong enough to leave a few nasty wounds, but nothing to really slow it down.

I gasped for air as the werewolf's foot stomped harder and harder every second. Even though the others were giving it all they had, they couldn't knock this goddamned thing off of me. I could feel my vision giving out.

The beast howled in fury, completely lost in his rage. Something tells me he was taking out all his frustration on us (mainly me)

"Get the hell off Mr. Ragnarok!" I heard Samuel screech, leaping upon the werewolf's back, whacking its head hard.

The werewolf snarled, now turning its attention on Samuel. It shook violently, swiping at him, bashing into trees, but the kid wouldn't come off.

"Eat this!" he yelled, swinging harder with every strike. It was amusing how one little kid was giving something like that so much trouble. But then you have to remember that most beam weapons are made from components from the sun. Ouch…

"Samuel! That's dangerous! A tree is one thing, but something like that! Get down! NOW!" Annie screeched, shaking in terror.

The beast let out an ear piercing howl and stormed off, bashing against trees and boulders, anything to get Samuel off. Samuel was a bit shaken by what the werewolf was doing to shake him lose, but he managed to stay on.

"I…don't…think…I can stretch any further!" yelled a distressed Laurence. Soon enough, he hurled off with him, bashing hard against the trees that got in his way

"Roy! Stop sitting around, we have to go after them!" screeched Annie, trekking off on her own. Sure, don't mind the guy who nearly got his rib cage snapped in half. I'm sure he'll be fine.

I quickly rose to my feet. Luckily, I wasn't seriously hurt (Except my pride) so I could still fight. The others have gotten a ways ahead of me, so I would have to move at a quicker pace than usual.

With that, I ran off.

It was only when I heard a loud gunshot when I truly paced on.

Once I managed to catch up with the others, the sight had nearly sent me aback. The werewolf clutched his side, a waterfall of blood spewing from the nasty wound. Samuel, now covered in twigs and dirt and a nasty bump protruding his forehead, twirled his nunchuks angrily, taking a few moments to rub it.

Laurence had been turned into a wad of bubble gum, spread out high in the trees. Annie had to use her bo-staff to try to get him back down. Once she helped him, she quickly turned to me, and frowned. Her expression read: _Was that you?_

I shook my head, wondering where the bullet came from.

Suddenly, several of the trees snapped in half as a behemoth of a man came into the scene. Looks like I get to "meet" the owner.

Let me just tell you, this guy was nearly the size of the werewolf! He had a thick, silver mustache that made him look like a cartoon villain and muscles that would probably make Leviatus give him lunch money. He wore cameo gear, with a stripped tiger theme. He had big, stocky combat boots, and a bonnie hat with large cat ears attached to it.

Normally, the ears and the mustache would make him sort of comical, but what blew that notion out the window was his HUGE musket. It looked like it'd take a dozen of me to pick that up and even that would give them all a workout, let alone try to fire it.

"Darn, I missed." The man squeaked, which really contradicted his body. After taking a few moments to examine the werewolf, he raised his head and stared intentively at us, as if he just noticed we existed.

"Oh goody! My underlings were correct! More assassins for me to hunt!" He squealed. Like Annie and Samuel, he had a thick English accent.

"He's one of the assassins we have to face!" yelled Samuel, quickly leaping at him for a killing blow. Luckily he was at an advantage. The bigger they are, the slower they are, right?

But almost instantly, he dodged all of Samuel's blows at a breakneck speed. Once Samuel had stopped his onslaught, The man bashed him hard with his musket.

Surprised by the man's speed, Samuel attempted to dodge with all the strength he could muster. But the man's blow was too quick. He flew into a tree and fell back to the earth, his head slumped. He had knocked him unconscious.

"S-Samuel!" screeched Annie, tears forming in her eyes.

The man huffed, satisfied with himself. "Now I can continue, since I was rudely interrupted."He didn't even bother to look at him, completely disregarding his existence.

"I am Cornelius Furyclaw the IV. I am ranked 12th in the UAA. I am owner the of the hunter's guild "The Animal Kingdom", and the "Tiger" of the elite assassin team "The 4 Jungle Kings". Though, you could consider me the leader of them as well. The Tiger is without of doubt, the king of the jungle, of course." He gloated, with that smug expression that made you want to rip his face off.

"Oh, I've heard of you guys! A few of your members came to our inn a while ago. They were tasty…" Laurence said, licking his fingers. Yea, I really don't want to imagine how that turned out either.

"Seeing as how you are registered assassins of the UAA, I'm afraid you must be taken to my camp. My acquaintances were in need of some fresh meat. They will be here shortly. Now as for you…" He turned to the werewolf.

Cornelius huffed, a small pillow of smoke escaping his nostrils. "Ah Huffington…I've been waiting to hunt you. You have given me quite some trouble in the past. But is the life of the hunter, having to deal with annoying prey.

He quickly raised his musket, and geared for another shot.

"**NO**!" The werewolf, named Huffington, screeched. He shot towards Cornelius and slashed him across his chest. He didn't stop there, giving him a barrage of stabs bites**. "I'LL NEVER BE KILLED BY THE LIKES OF YOU!"**

Cornelius usual workout outs probably go on for days, as most of Huffington's attacks barely pierced his skin.

" L-Lets help out!" yelled Annie, bursting in the fray. Laurence and I joined in as well. Though Huffington was a target, we probably won't stand a chance against Cornelius without his help. Course, payback for Samuel is important too.

I transferred my gauntlet into its beam claw module and attacked. Annie went in with a couple of thrust, and Laurence gave him some good punches. Though we gave it our all, it wasn't good enough. He managed to take us all on at once.

He dodged my slashes with insane speed, and bashed me with the back of his hand. Sure, you may think that probably looks funny, but just try getting hit by a guy that size.

After taking all he could take of our onslaught, Cornelius back stepped and let off a few rounds of his musket. Huffington managed to bash the ones that came towards him out of his way, but Annie and I had to steer clear. Once he had finished firing, a wave of trees had been shot downed. A nature activist would probably have a heart attack seeing the carnage.

We managed to doge everything, but Laurence wasn't so lucky. He was hit hard in the chest. Normally due to his powers, he'd be able to shoot it back, but the bullet was so heavy and came to him at such force that he was blasted away. I couldn't see where he had gone, but I did hear a nasty "crunch" when he stopped flying. Do rubber people usually do that?

Huffington's breathing stiffened. He clutched his wound, and scowled. "**I have to survive. I can't be killed by…HIM!" **He coughed.

But it looked like Huffington took to long to check his wound, as Cornelius lunged and bashed him with some pretty brutal blows. He tried to return the favor, but it's sort of hard to fight when you're getting your face bashed in by a behemoth with a hunk of metal.

"T-This is insane!" Annie yelled, trying her best to stay calm for the fight. I couldn't help panicking as well.

Samuel and Laurence had been kicked out of the fight (literally), and it didn't look like they would get back up anytime soon. Meanwhile, Huffington is starting to get a good lesson on what color his brains are, and Annie and I were near exhaustion. Cornelius didn't look like he'd give out anytime soon, and his reinforcements are probably nearby. Now that should be the definition of screwed.

"Ho-Ho! This is euphoric! I was looking forward to this, you know!" squealed Cornelius. He gave Huffington one last bash, and sent him flying into a boulder. Huffington staggered back to his feet. It looked like he couldn't take much more.

I jumped back into the fray, quickly transferring my gauntlet into its gun module and fired of a few potshots. Cornelius was quick, but I managed to get in a few good hits. He turned to me with a look of annoyance. I guess that's one way to acknowledge me.

But as of now I think I'd rather he'd ignore me. Cornelius, the giant bastard that he is, pounced at me like a goddamn tiger. It was one of the most terrifying things I've ever seen in my life, and I've faced off against some pretty messed up assassins.

"Roy! Look out!" screeched Annie, quickly pushing me out of Cornelius's path. Cornelius bashed into her hard, selling her flying almost a mile. She had taken my place…

"Quite a shame. I wasn't aiming to kill, but I never fancied using force on a woman…unless the situation called for it." Cornelius said, somehow trying to justify sending a person flying at least a mile. What the hell was up with this guy?

He turned to me, and smiled. "It appears to be just you and me, boy…"I could feel myself backing up. Anything to get away from this…BEAST.

"The lesser members of the hunter's guild should arrive soon to take your friends back to camp. We really only need the 3 of you, so I'm "afraid" you can die." He chuckled, gearing up for one more pounce, and this time it didn't look like he would be holding back. His muscles tensed; there were oddly sharp teeth that popped up when he smiled.

Before he could however, Huffington came to save the day. He tackled Cornelius to the ground, furiously swiping him with all he had. He raised him over his head, and threw him through a bunch of trees. The sheer force of the throw knocked down about a dozen of them.

"If you want to survive, best follow me." He huffed, quickly gearing deeper into the jungle. "Quickly! Don't worry; he won't kill your friends outright. He's going to play a sick game with them. There as good as dead already."

I could hear the thunder of hundreds of footsteps from a mile away. My odds weren't looking good. They're would be too many to deal with, and I was in no condition to be fighting a battle in that scale.

"If your friends were brave enough to take on Cornelius head on, then I'm sure they can handle the Jungle King…" Huffington said, trying to sound comforting. Seconds later, he switched back to his old demeanor. "Hurry! And no funny business, or I'll kill you were you stand!

I had no choice. I ran after Huffington. Things weren't going well…

* * *

**Sorry for the absence. I'm back now, so chapters will be coming at a faster rate.**


	17. Part B:The Hunt Begins

_**Roy's Point of View**_

* * *

Well lets see how we've been doing so far. First, the others have been captured by a nearly unbeatable madman, Second, I'm at a time limit to get them back before their sacrificed or whatever shit Cornelius will pull, and lastly, I'm in the middle of nowhere with a god damn monster who could kill me with one swipe,. Well, at least I still have my health! Oh yea, I just got the shit kicked out of me a few minutes ago.

We made it pretty far, without running into Cornelius's goons. Hopefully he won't find us anytime soon, because we were definitely not in any condition to be fighting.

The werewolf, Huffington, moved at a snail's pace. I would too if I had gotten the beating he got. Every few moments, he stopped to lick hiss wounds. Surprisingly he started moving at a faster pace every chance he got.

After around an hour of walking, we felt it was time to take a break.

Surprisingly, Huffington was completely OK! Most of his bruises were had turned into faded scars, and he's breathing returned to normal. Now, the only problem was the whole…werewolf thing.

The silence was awkward. I stared at Huffington every chance I got. I couldn't help it. What was he?

"**You fight well…" **Huffington coughed. Though the way he talked was hoarse, I could tell he was nervous. Yea, being a monster can do that to you. But its not like I'm any better.

I nodded, trying my best to keep my eyes off of him. Another few moments of awkward silence **passed, with only the sound of leaves rustling in the wind.**

" **I am not skilled in the ways of speaking with others, but I do recall that when someone compliments you, you are to reply with a word of gratitude…?"**

Several moments of silence passed. Things between us seemed like they weren't going well.

"**I…see you are not one for words…**" Huffington said. **"I…suppose its fine, as I prefer quiet as well."**

Suddenly, Huffington's ears twitched rapidly, and a loud growl escaped his lips. I could hear the sound of leaves breaking, and it was only getting closer. Someone was following us.

"**KILL THEM!" **Huffington screeched, leaping into the forest. Seconds later, I heard a loud cry from the bushes.

One of our pursuers confronted me. He wore similar attire to attire to Cornelius, except his clothes were a shade of burgundy. He had large, bucked teeth with a wide gap between them, and squirrel ears on top of his bonnie hat. And to complete the motif, he had big bushy tail connected to his backside.

" Tching! F-Found you!" The squirrel man said, twitching violently. Great, another maniac. The squirrel's man's teeth chattered violently, faster than I thought was really possible.

" Tch-Tch, gotta ki-tch-ll you so Cor-tch-nelius won't ha-tch-ve too mu-tch-ch trouble fi-tch-ghting Huffington! Cornelius w-tch- be proud!" He said. Yea, I know, I couldn't understand a word he was saying either.

He lunged at me, his teeth clicking back and forth with an unnatural chatter. He had the eyes of a mad man, pulsating and red. I rolled backwards, and punched him hard with my gauntlet as he landed. But before it could connect, he grabbed my arm and scurried around on it.

" Tch! I'll bi-tch- it off!" He yelled, taking a giant crunch.

Yea…remember how I said he he latched onto my gauntlet? Made from one of the hardest metal attainable? Just think how that worked out for him.

The squirrel man leaped of my arm, blood spewing from his gums. " Ow-tch! It hu-tch-rts!" I guess he had the brain of a squirrel too.

Before he could go on and banter about animal rights or whatever, I put a bullet in his hippie ass. Now I wouldn't have to listen to his annoying chattering.

Huffigton hurried to me, drops of bloody dripping from his mouth. **"YOU FOOL!" **he screeched.

He quickly hurried deeper into the forest. **"You've probably alert their allies to our presence!"**

I could even hear the thunder of footsteps a few miles away. It was pretty far, but a lot closer than I would have liked. I quickly ran after Huffington.

_**

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Hunter's Guild…

* * *

**_

**Author's Note: This part of the chapter will be written in third person.**

Cornelius was having a few troubles…

But what sort of problems could trouble a man of his stature? He was an aristocrat, the kind that had wealth that exceeded the insect population, possibly even more! He had the combat skills that would make the special forces of nay army jealous, and it the looks department, lets just say that his bed was never for one.

But their lie a few problems that have popped up recently. A young man by the name of Roy had teamed up with his nemesis could be anywhere. He would never know when to expect them.

Cornelius grabbed his hunting equipment: A bow, arrows, and a machete. Basically, everything he would need to survive.

"Um…?" asked one of his mook, slowly trotting towards him. He was dressed similarly to Cornelius, except his outfit was a dark shade of brown, with white stripes, skunk ears on his bowie hat, and a long bushy tail connected to his backside.

Cornelius resisted his urges to kill, and turned towards him. "Furyclaw? That is my name, yes. But in the jungle, what should I be known as?"

The mook gulped. " T-Tiger?" Cornelius nodded, and motioned for the mook to go on. He shivered in fear, his rear end shaking violently, as if he would shit himself any moment. You would too, Cornelius was treated death as a sort of annoyance-fixer.

"T-The "prey" we have captured have been set at the **Predator Domain Points**. Should we inform the rest of the Jungle Kings?"

Cornelius sighed nonchalantly. "If they must. The preys seem at least capable of defending themselves. But I have no time to worry about that."

Cornelius carried his things over his back. " I'm going hunting."


	18. Part C: Cray the Crocdile

_**Samuel's Point of View**_

I woke up in a start. My head was so hazy, the thoughts in my head felt like they spent an hour in some busted up blender.

"Ow…the bloody hell am I?" I asked myself. The second my head cleared up, I quickly checked out my surroundings. All that was around me was a dense, steamy, green forest. Animals of all different kinds surrounded me. They were things like foxes, weird bugs with menacing looking stingers, and plenty of other things I couldn't name.

Neither my friends nor my sister was in sight, which was odd, as she would never let me leave her sight during a ranking's fight.

"The ranking's fight!" I exclaimed as soon as the thought popped in my head. About a dozen birds flew in fear at the sound of my voice. That huge old guy was the one who knocked me out. There was also that huge…thing with fur. But if they beat him, they wouldn't leave me here…unless they didn't?

"No…they didn't die. We're way too strong to be beaten by bastards like them!" I assured myself. Luckily, I still had my nunchuks with me, so I'd be able to fight back if I needed to.

I rose to my feet, and almost immediately my knees buckled. Exactly how long was I out? The sun is still up, so I must have been unconscious for at best a few hours.

A loud roar pierced through the silence like a bullet piercing armor. I had to cover my ears to stop my eardrums from being blown to bloody hell. What the hell was that? In the distance, I could see a shadowy figure flying in the distance. For every inch it passed, about a dozen trees fell in its path. Whatever that was coming was huge, and fast! Could it be that thing?

I was absolutely terrified. I tried to outrun it, but it moved too fast. Within seconds it caught up with me. What I saw…made me laugh my ass off.

"R-Ra! My prey!" It roared

Well, at least one part of this thing was terrifying. What I saw was a huge, robotic, hulking piece of metal. It had massive slit-shaped yellow eyes that were as bright as they were menacing, and a slim stout as long as a double decker bus. It grinned, with each row of teeth as long as airplane wings, and as sharp as daggers. I didn't really pay all that attention to my tutor back before my Hell Days, but the thing sort of looked like the head of an alligator. Well, that makes it less terrifying.

But what seemed to be controlling this metallic beast? It was connected by the neck to a real skinny guy in a white loincloth. Seriously, he barely had any muscles at all. Hell, I had more muscle, and I haven't even reached that…pubes or whatever Annie calls it.

But the really quirky thing about him was his neck. Dear God, his neck. It was ripped out and bulked up! It was almost the size of that man who knocked me out. Something tells me this guy took his steroids wrong.

"You da new prey! R-RA!" He screeched, in this fake Hulk Hogan voice. Oh, so the skinny guy thinks he's a big shot, eh?

"I am the 15th rank in the UAA! RA-RA! The name is Cray the C-C-Crocodile! RA-RA!" He screeched, doing some weird dance after. I think he thinks it was supposed to be intimidating.

So there was another rank here? He looks manageable. All I have to do is take him out, then I can get back to the others!

"So you're supposed to be an alligator?" I asked in disbelief.

"NAH-AH! I'm a C-C-Crocodile, RA RA!" He screeched in reply.

"Really?" I ruffled my head, dumbfounded. "But your stouts too broad. I can't see your teeth when your mouth is closed, so I guess you must have made a mistake."

Wow, I feel like such a nerd. The crocodile/alligator/whatver tilted its head, as if it hadn't taken such things into consideration. " R-RA...HMM...I'M A CROCODILE!" He screeched.

A small booster lit up from under his chin, and Cray began to float a few inches of the air. Great! This thing can fly too! It roared, and geared in after me.

Probably the others have had better luck than me?


	19. Part D: Howling

_**Annie's Point of View

* * *

**_

" Samuel! Roy! Laurence! Anyone!"

All I could see were trees and wildlife. No people, no towns, not even a road. I woke up a lot deeper in the forest than I meant too. I'm alone...and everyone is probably dead.

We've been beaten. Everyone was killed by Cornelius, I'm sure of it. Sure, we had our tough fights, but we always managed to pull through in the end. But it seems thats the end of that.

I...can't stop the tears. I can't stop the pain. Everything I wanted to protect is gone. Samuel and I...we found a home here. We've found a family. But we... I forgot... "I" lost that.

We went through a lot before meeting the others... A bastard of a father, "friends" fueled by money, and my depression...assassination attempt after assassination attempt. Now, I wish at least one of them would have succeeded.

" Lost from your... allies, I see? Good..." said someone a few feet behind me. I froze where I stood as soon as I heard the raspy voice.

I quickly drew my weapon towards the stranger. After getting a good look at him, I'd think I'd rather stay where I was.

He was dressed in a frilly white kimono a few sizes to big for him. It seemed impractical for such a hot climate ( There I go with the lecture). But the strangest thing about the man was his...features. He had large green antennas protruding from his forehead. They flicked rapidly, as if they were real. His arms were a sickly shade of green, bent at an unnatural angle that resembled scythes. Despite his features, he had a childlike face with straight, long blacki hair...but those eyes...his pupils were a weird shade of yellow, completely spaced, as if he hadn't realized I was there.

" I am...Kaze the Praying Mantis...ranked 13th...in the UAA. You have entered...the predators domain. Let...the howling wind pierce your...soul." He spoke, an enigmatic pause every word.

Why...do I have to fight? Why now? Why here? After losing everyone, I don't think I can go on anymore. But I suppose I must defeat Kaze. Everyone would have wanted that, right?

I twirled my bo-staff. My firm grip on the weapon comforted me. So this was all that was left?

" I will be your opponent." I said.

_**

* * *

Roy's Point of View

* * *

**_

After a bit of running, Huffington and I managed to lose the last of those hunters. We were in so deep, yet there were no sign of the others. How big is this damn jungle?

I fell to the ground, gasping for air. I was exhausted, but Huffigton barely had to catch his breath. I knew he wasn't normal ( You know, being a werewolf and all), but I would expect at least some sort of fatigue.

" Pitiful humans can't even stand a jog of such low caliber? Then again, I once was human." He huffed. Huffington began smoothing out our footsteps in the dirt. That way, at least we would be harder to track.

But what did he mean by when he was "once" human?

As we cleared the area of our presence, there was an awkward silence. Neither of us were really all that chatty, but this silence was starting to grate on my nerves. Plus with all the things we have to worry about, this wasn't something I needed.

After clearing the ground of the last footprint, I wiped my forehead in relief. It had taken some time, but at least that's one less thing I'd have to worry about. I turned towards Huffington. To my surprise, he was nowhere in sight.

Where could he have gone? Could it be...? That this was a setup?

I quickly scanned my environment. Probably I was overreacting. I shouldn't jump to to conclusions like that but...I just met the guy. For all I know this could be a trap to get some easy rank kills.

Suddenly, an ear-piercing roar shrieked through the entire jungle. I had to cover my ears to stop myself from going deaf. Every moment or so I tried to find the direction, but I just couldn't. It was too loud. It sounded like it was coming from everywhere.

I couldn't take it anymore. It had to stop. Make it stop...Make it stop...

...


	20. Part E: Kenny the Kangaroo

_**Laurence's Point of View**_

" Well, its not that I don't always wake up with some kind of pain in my ass."

I brushed off the remaining pieces of metal that stuck to my ass like a porcupine. After I finished, I quickly took a look around the jungle for the others. Surprisingly, the others were nowhere to be found.

I don't know what happened, but obviously it can't be good. It did look like we were getting our ass handed to us by those guys ( And not in the good way). I took one last look through the trees before I went ahead in search. Perhaps I did this to make sure I wouldn't be walking in circles. Perhaps I did this because I questioned if I really knew them to begin with...

The jungle was eerily peaceful, if that makes sense. It was quite, but more of that horror movie quiet where the killer pops up a few moments later and skins the hapless teen alive, swimming in the...I'm getting ahead of myself, aren't I? But yea, that kind of quiet.

I tried to call out to the others, but restrained myself. What if I get found out by the assassins? WITH the others I still got my ass kicked, so without them could basically be suicide.

I spent what seemed like hours searching for at least something. There wasn't any sign of Roy and the others, or any assassins. Its been a while since I've "fed", and you won't want to know what I look like when I don't get a good "meal".

" Where could they possibly be? Is this jungle really that huge?" I muttered to myself.

" You could say that, mate. We've been here for months, and haven't even explored half this place yet!" said a figure from behind.

I sighed with relief. Finally, I could "eat"!

I turned towards the figure. I was usually fine with the weirdest fetish, but even I had to admit I was a bit taken aback.

The figure was a slim but toned man. He wore a dusty undershirt that was covered with dirt and leaves. On his head, he wore a large cowboy hat that had large floppy ears connected to it and that wasn't the strange thing about him.

This guy had some thighs. Massive, muscular,toned,sexy,...you get the idea.

The man sniffed in my direction. " Huh, you smell funny, in the non outdoorsy sort of way, mate. Ah well, I always like foreign prey." He said.

" You could say I'm foreign..." I replied with a smile. Maybe this guy was one of the assassins Roy and the others were talking about. They really don't seem all that tough.

The man started jogging in place. Hopping steadily and quickly. It was mesmerizing. Up,Down,Up,Down, sort of like that tempo. He heaved once, and pointed his foot towards me.

" Where are my manners? I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Kenny the Kangaroo, ranked 14th in the UAA. I'm a bit of a bonzai, mate. Watch yourself. You could be dead before you know it."

Almost immediately, Kenny delivered a powerful kick. The air seemed to warp around him. He was insanely fast. Guess those thighs weren't for show...

I stretched my body out of Kenny's path. Luckily, I was anticipating something extraordinary.

"What the-?" Was all Kenny was able to say before I wrapped my body around him. In seconds, he was completely enveloped in my flesh.

" I don't think so, mate! BONZAI!" Kenny screeched. He delivered a flurry of powerful kicks in every direction, slowly but surely loosening my grip on him. By body was forced to retract, growing back to normal. All that was left of my struggle were hands on his struggle.

" The hell are you, mate? Guess I shouldn't be surprised though. Assassins are pretty fucked up people, huh?" He said casually, not breaking a sweat. Looks like getting this "meal" will require more effort.

I back stepped, and prepared myself for a fight.

" I'll devour you!"


	21. Part F: Ambush

_**Roy's Point of View**_

_Make it stop...Make it stop...Make it stop..._

I awoke with a start. A sharp pain exploded within my head in seconds. _My ears..._

A deafening ringing protruded my ear drums. As I picked at my ears, there was no blood. Though slightly damaged, it didn't seem like I'd lose my sense of hearing. Or at least, I could only hope.

I quickly examined my surroundings. I was in a muddy, brown cave near the jungle. From what I could see, it was well hidden, behind vines and trees. Someone would have to really look if they wanted to find me.

A sigh escaped my lips. I settled on my back, relief pouring throughout my body. I wasn't found. I was alive. I would live to fight another day!

But then it dawned on me...how did I get here in the first place?

" So, you've awoken. Puny human, you passed out from just one simple howl?" huffed someone familiar.

Well...I really don't want to say that I jumped but...Huffington blended right in! Plus, its not really all that uncommon o freak out when a fucking monster pops out of nowhere.

Huffington chuckled at my reaction, though it seemed unnatural. Sort of like a nervous laugh.

The ringing made it difficult to tell, but I could hear a thunder of footsteps coming from several different directions. The screaming must have attracted the guards, and it looked like it was a whole bunch of the, Hunters barked (literally) orders to each others, searching every nook and cranny of the area. Huffington must have found a really good hiding space, because I didn't really hear anyone coming our way throughout.

After about an hour of searching, the hunters began to file back to their guild, taking their annoying barking and chirping with them. What the hell were wrong with those guys?

Well, with the hunters gone, and the ringing in my ear starting to disappear, the jungle would at least be peaceful, at least for a little while...

But where did that screaming come from? I really don't think it came from Huffington. It sounded...unnatural, even for someone like him. It was one of the most horrible things I've ever heard, but also the saddest. What sort of creature can scream like that?

.that was me." Huffington whispered.

" We must make haste. I know they will return." Huffington said. He took a quick glance outside, careful to keep his face obstructed. He took one giant sniff.

Almost immediately, Huffington froze. " I...had no idea. He's really become an animal, hasn't he?"

A huge bang was heard overhead. The cave began to cave in, hundreds of pieces of rock falling from the ceiling. Huffington quickly took hold of me and leaped out of the cave. Good on him, too, because I would have been crushed in seconds if it wasn't for his help.

Though it didn't look like our situation would get any less deadly. Once we landed, hundreds of the hunters we thought we escaped from surrounded us. They all had their muskets fixed on us, as well as their tails, claws, teeth dared and ready.

No matter how strong we were, we probably wouldn't be able to take them all.

Then they fired. Huffington quickly hurled me high in the air the second they pulled the triggers. I landed in the trees, where several more hunters had perched themselves. Surprised by this action, they quickly trained their muskets on me.

Taking them out was easy. But what I was soon to see would be one of the hardest things I would ever see.

An explosion of gunshots echoed through the jungle. I'd be surprised if any creature here didn't hear it.

I peered my sights back at Huffington, careful to be sure my face is obstructed. But I didn't see Huffington.

All I saw was black blood, gushing across the ground. I saw bullet holes the size of baseballs protruding upon his eviscerated torso. I saw meshes of its once intact head, with bits and pieces falling off like a snowman in July.

What I saw was Huffington death.


	22. Part G: Rank 13

Annie's Point of View

* * *

It wasn't fair. All the things I tried so hard to protect. Gone. The family I tried to keep together was broken. But I can't talk about this know. Maybe this fight will help me vent my anger.

" Come...too me. Let this howling wind...rip...tear...your being." Kaze, speaking in the most melancholy voice I've ever heard. Great, now he's making me even more depressed.

A strong wing blew through the jungle. It was a lot more violent then the previous ones. I kept a firm grip on my bo-Staff, and charged.

I thrusted my bo-staff violently, making sure my attacks were relentless. With each thrust, I bellowed loudly.

Though every hit connected, when I made contact, the blows felt softer then they softer than they should have been. Kaze didn't have a scratch on him. How was that possible?

" Your anger...will be your downfall..." He said, giving me an emotionless scowl. " This howling wind...it is calm...soothing...attacking with anger will only make your death come quicker."

Kaze waved his arms gracefully, his long white sleeves swaying in the wind. He pointed his hands towards me, his fingers spread wide.

" Howl..."

A blast of wind hurled in my direction. I geared for it, but it was a lot stronger than I expected. I could almost feel my body being flattened. I flew, slamming hard on the base of a tree.

I quickly struggled to my feet. What was that just now? I've been too a few windy cities, but that was something I had never seen something like this before.

Kaze strolled towards me, facing me with an expression of sheer apathy. He waved his arms, gearing up for another attack.

Who knows what another one of those could do? Probably this time the wind could very well snap me in half. As he began, I pounced, showering him with a flurry of thrust. I tried with all my might, but yet still my attacks laid to the the same outcome.

Frustration coursing through me, I slammed my bo-staff hard on the ground, keeping my grip firm. I lifted myself up, and delivered a powerful kick to his abdomen.

Kaze swayed once more, without problems, as if he had not been disturbed at all. He raised his hand, and pointed his palm towards my face.

"Howl..."

This time it was much stronger. The wind caused me to fly even farther, slamming hard against trees and boulders. Before I ended up flying off too far, I slammed my bo-staff into the dirt as an anchor.

Once the wind seemed to calm. I rose up, assuming the worst. What could I do now? Nothing I've tried has worked. Who knows, probably the next attack could sent me flying to another country.

Hopelessness filled my being. This fight was really all I had left now. My friends are dead, so how can I go on. I felt so angry...so lost when I realized they were gone. But now...I feel empty. There is nothing there for me outside all this. What's the point of going on?

A short distance away, Kaze had slowly strolled towards me. But at this point, I don't think I care anymore. To tell you the truth, I never believed in a heaven, because that would mean I'd have to believe in a god, and with what's happened to me, I'm sure I can rule that out...

…But maybe if this battle leads to my death...Maybe there is something up there. Maybe I can be with everyone again.

Kaze was only a few feet away. Without another word, he prepared for another attack.

" You know, I don't think I feel angry anymore." I said, in a matter of fact sort of tone.

Kaze raised an eyebrow, but didn't stop his dance nonetheless. It looked like he would attack any minute.

" Now, I feel something else. I'm giving up. Do what you want with me. I don't think I care if I die here." I said, taking a firm seat on the ground. Now all there was to do was wait until the end.

My words must have taken some toll on Kaze, as he stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes locked onto me, and he stared. Moments passed. I guess I can't say I cared, but I really had a bad feeling on what could possibly come up.

" This is unacceptable...You cannot...stay calm...Your to attack with a fiery passion...Let this howling wind cool your hot fury!" Kaze screeched, breaking his composure.

I was surprised at Kaze's outburst, but I supposed it was always the quiet ones that exploded like this. Now isn't this ironic, someone preaching about being calm while screaming at the top of his lungs?

" Well, I don't suppose you'll bloody get it from me. I'm tired. I've been through so much. I don't feel like going on anymore." I said, firm in my response.

Kaze snarled at me with a glance of pure hate. He back stepped, and did what looked like a sped up version of his dance.

" You aren't suppose to learn. You aren't suppose to LEARN!"

He pointed his palm towards me, and once more, the howling winds seemed to turn their direction towards me. It blew me backwards, but this time it seemed a bit sloppier.

I returned to my position on the ground and waited. It doesn't matter what he does, I won't fight.

Kaze could be seen in the distance, heading towards me. This time, he was sprinting. Once he saw that I still hadn't changed my mind, his eyes flared with anger.

" GET ANGRY!" He yelled, in some futile attempt to get me steamed. But as you may already know, nothing will work. I'm not fighting...

Once Kaze realized this. He bowed his head. What could he possibly have in store? He can already manipulate the bloody wind!

" I see..." Kaze whispered. An awkward moment of silence passed. Then he chuckled, and that chuckled grew into a hysteria of laughter.

" Then I will return your will to fight!...I'll rip you apart until your forced the fight!...Let this howling wind...RETURN YOUR RESOLVE!"

Kaze removed his kimono, and revealed the horrors underneath. His skin was a blotchy, sickly green. He had large, strange wings that flickered violently at an intense rate. But the worst thing about his form was his face. It was the same. He looks so young, how could something like this happen to someone so young?

…

" Prepare yourself!" Kaze yelled.

Kaze slowly floated in to the air. The rushing seemed to give him flight. Yet this only served to make him even more intimidating.

" So what are you waiting for, Kaze? Get it over with. I can't wait to meet the others." I said. But this time, I felt...like a disappointment.

But why did I feel this way? There was nothing from my past that is alive or that I have feelings for. What is there left to disappoint? Maybe if I could answer this...Just maybe...I think I could go on.

Kaze held out his arms, and twirled in an arc. He hurled himself at me, with the wind as his support. Maybe its just me, but it seemed like he was riding the wind...sorta of like those skateboards Samuel used to fuss about.

" If you do not react, you will be torn to shreds!" Kaze screeched, hurling himself towards me at an insane speed. But I can't really say I noticed, because I was a bit too deep in thought.

Before Kaze got even a foot closer, he screeched to an abrupt halt. " Damn you, girl!" He screeched, swiping his hand, a sharp wind cut towards me in reply. Maybe he really was serious about not letting me die until I fight him.

As the wind past me, I felt large gashes form on my body. It was painful, yet I could still move as I pleased. Why must my death take so long! I just want to be with the others...maybe I should just take my own life. Maybe that will be quicker.

I raised my bo-staff, and pointed it towards myself. With just one hard blow, I can be in paradise. The pain may be excruciating, but to be with everyone again. It will be worth it.

Kaze hurled several of his "cutting winds" my way. Each blast cut and gashed me in different places, though I still remained firm. He won't stop me. I'll end it here.

_One Blow...One Blow...Paradise_

…

I can't do it. Well, that was a bit typical, don't you think? Its not that I can't do it...I just know I shouldn't. I know that Samuel would want me to go on. Come to think of it, we were all alone. Roy never seemed to focus on anything except ranking up or going on assassination jobs. Laurence didn't really seem to have a place to call home either. If we all end up dead, then what impact would we have on the world? Maybe some scandal about our money is left without an heir would pop up every few years or so, but come time, we'll just fade from time.

I can't let them be forgotten. I won't let them. I have to stay alive, for their sake. Thats probably what they would have wanted.

I firmly gripped my bo-staff. I have to fight, there was no questioning this.

Kaze hurled another one of his cutting winds. This time, I dodged. Come to think of it, It seemed a lot easier to dodge than usual.

Kaze did a double take. Probably the thought I was fighting back excited him. " So, you've learn how to fight again, I see?"

Almost immediately, Kaze seemed to gain his previous composure. This only made him seem even more inhuman. A powerful wind enveloped him, propelling him into the air. He held out his arms, and began to "skate" towards me. " You have continued the fight. Your death draws near."

This time, I wasn't going to just stand their, or try to dodge. I'm tired of running. It was time to end this!

Kaze was moving closer and closer. This time, he wouldn't stop. This time the wind will cut me too pieces.

_Closer...Closer..._

" _Hyaaa!" _I screeched. With one blow, I think I must have done the impossible. The wind was dying out. With one blow, _I had stopped the wind in its tracks!_

Kaze fell to the ground, his face riddled with shock. Honestly, I surprised myself as well.

There was an awkward silence. Neither of us dared to move. We just stood there...staring, judging, pondering. What could there be possibly left to do?

Suddenly, Kaze reacted. He hopped to his feet, and began swiping at me with his scythe-like hands. " How could a mere human...How could anyone do such a feat?"

We clashed. Even without his wind, Kaze was still a formidable opponent, albeit he is at a disadvantage without it. Kaze whirled and feinted, trying every possible skill to get a killing blow, but I avoided everything.

The second his onslaught stopped, I attacked. I gave it my all, thrusting with all my might. I finished my attack with one swift smack to his forehead.

Though I tried my hardest, Kaze's thick skin managed to whistand most of them. them. But it looked like more of that would kill him for sure!

Kaze lost his composure as blood seeped through his wounds. His already pale face was as white as a ghost. At least his blood was red. At least he had something that proved he was human.

He raised his scythe-arm to continue our fight, but stopped himself. A gush of blood spewed violently from his mouth, causing him to keel over. It didn't look like he would be able to continue this fight. This was the end for him...

But at this point, do I really need to deal the finishing blow? Since everyone is gone, why would I want to continue this assassination trifle? But then there is a possibility of him recovering. Coming back even stronger or bringing some back up. Maybe that time he won't hesitate to kill me.

I raised my Bo-staff, my mind made up. I'd have to survive for everyone's sake. I can't die, not anytime soon.

" Please..." Kaze said, in an innocent, childlike voice. It was over in one blow. There is no mercy in this job. That was one thing Roy taught me, wasn't it?


	23. Part H: Rank 15

_**Samuel's Point of View  
**_

* * *

" _Where could ya be, Ra-Ra! Come out, come out, wherever you are!"_

I sighed as Cray said this. I would at my bloody wits end here! Even when I hide, it only takes him a couple of moments until he sniffs me out again! In fact, hiding behind this tree could be deadly...

...and I was right. The second that came to mind, Cray took a giant chomp on the tree I was hiding before. Luckily, I managed to jump out of the way like I always do, or else you wouldn't be reading this. I quickly gathered myself and started to run. I had to think of something. There was only a matter of time before I run into this guy's blokes. I doubt I'd be bale to take them, and I'm Samuel!

" Slow down, Ra-ra! Let me take a bit out of you!" Cray screeched, his voice echoing throughout the damn jungle. Screw "a matter of time", how could you not here that? There probably on their way right now.

I ran as fast as I possibly could, with every breath I took heavier than the last. I clutched my stomach, it ached terribly. Even if his friends don't come, I can't keep this up forever. I'd have to do something real soon or...

No,No! I couldn't bear it anymore. I was slowing down. I...I had to do something!

" Hya!" I screeched, taking an overly dramatic fighting pose. " So, you challenge me to a fight!" Hopefully the lump will take it seriously...or else I'm going to be missing a few of my body parts.

Hopefully, I'd have some time, because Cray stopped dead in his tracks. He scanned me thoroughly, probably judging to see if I was really serious.

Boy was I right. Cray hopped on one leg, his MASSIVE neck bobbing in the wind ( Seriously, why is it so windy here?)

" That's what I've been trying to do! So now you decide to face my challenge as an animal, ra-ra!" Cray said. If there wasn't a chance that I would get bloody mauled to death, I would probably be laughing as of now.

" I-I see..." I said, nodding triumphantly. " Then I accept your challenge!"

I was surprised that I haven't gotten bitten in half yet ( and even more surprised about how THICK Cray was)But then I made a horrible realization. I'm in the same god damn situation I was in before! Only now Cray has a head start!

Once this info kicked in, my legs quivered like they never did before. Even if I tried to escape, I'd doubt I'd be able to get far. Looks like this was the end. Sorry I wasn't able to find you guys...

IS what I would have said if I wasn't Samuel. But I am God Damn Samuel! I can kick this things ass any day of the bloody week!

Cray immediately went in for one giant chop, heaving his weight towards me. I back stepped out of his path and pounced upward, landing on his metal head. I scurried along, making my way to his muscular neck and took one swung.

Cray screeched in pain, bashing himself against the trees that surrounded us to get me off. I held. on to the bumps on his head to kept myself steady.

" Eat this!" I yelled, whacking hard against his neck. My grip was failing me, so it looked like I wouldn't be able to hang on too long...

And I was right. With one, powerful heave, Cray sent me flying off him.

" Yaah!" I screeched as I hit the ground. Luckily he didn't hit me too bad. As soon as I recovered, Cray came at me some more. It really didn't occur to me how fast this guy was, especially with that big ass metal alligator head.

" Stand Still!" He screeched as a dodged all his chomps. As he came after me, I cut down trees that bashed against him. Hopefully that would bring him down quicker...

But remember, this was a rank battle. Its never that easy. Every tree that based against him only made him madder and even more persistent.

" Dammit! I can't do anything like this!" I yelled in frustration. What could I possibly do? His big metal ass was armored, so I couldn't do much, even with my beam nunchuks! It was only a matter of time before I slip up, and get snapped in half!

And that looked like it could happen soon. " Wo-Woah!" I'd been idle too long. Cray leaped at me and took a giant chomp at me. I was too late.

" Ha-ha, Ra-RAH! Got Ya! Got Ya! Now I'm gonna crunch ya! RAH!" Cray gurgled in triumph. Well, even if he's annoying, he did get me.

Inside, Cray's mouth looked like a mine field that just went off. Jagged piece of metal ( Teeth?) littered the place, as long with some..."crunched" furries...

" Why haven't you crunched me yet?" I asked. It was strange that he was taking so long. Probably the idiot was posing or something.

" What, you await your death? Strange one are you, Ra-Ra! I want to savor my win!" He replied. Guess this would take a while.

" Dammit, this place reeks! I got to find a way out of here!" I wouldn't be able to get out from where I came, that's for sure. Maybe if I can find Cray's real head and take it out, I'll be able to escape!

But that would be even harder, as Clay closed his mouth, leaving the place pitched black. Luckily I had my beam nunchuks to offer a little bit of shine.

I kept one hand on a nunchuk and the other over my noes and searched. I made sure to be careful, as Cray could crush me at any minute. I'd rather not end up like all the animal corpses. I quite like my spin intact in my back.

Though I searched, I couldn't really find anything besides teeth. If it was brighter, maybe...but how would I get the bastard to open his mouth?

" Wow, these teeth are filthy!" I yelled! Even when I covered my noes, the putrid smell of rotting corpses leaked into my nostrils. It was fucking narly. Seriously, this bloody shite is making my eyes water!

" What do you mean! I have the second cleanest teeth in the entire jungle! Of course, Cornelius was first." Cray said. " And besides, a mere assassin can't have better teeth than mine! Nuh-uh!"

" Oh yea, These things are clean, all right." I said, a hint of sarcasm in my voice. Seriously, how big can your ego even be? I bet you 100 pounds that Cray's is probably bigger.

" Why thank ya, Rah-ra! I knew you'd change your mi-Hey! I've learned about this! That was sarcasm! You were lying, weren't you! I'll prove I have the second best teeth! Teeth that are way better than yours!" gurgled Cray in a jumbled mess. But this was perfect! Who knew there would be an opportunity to escape!

Cray opened his mouth, giving me a chance to exit his mouth. I knew better than to try to make a dash for it, because if I got caught again, I'm sure he won't take the time to pose when he's got me. But knowing Cray...Besides, this may be the only chance I have to kill him. I'm going to have to at some point...

I dropped out of his mouth, and sighed with relief. That awful smell had cleared up. At that exact moment, I almost urged myself to run. But forced myself to stay put.

" See!" I yelled, giving a wide grin. For a moment, I panicked. Even though I'm Samuel, the most handsomest bloke in our solar system, I couldn't deny that my teeth needed some work. They weren't falling out, but they had a tint of yellow on them. Guess I fit the English stereotype, eh?

Cray on the other hand, thought more highly of my teeth. He nearly had a hear attack when he saw them. " What! RAH!' He yelled. " That can't be Rah-Rah! It can't, Nuh-UH!"

" No way someone like you can have better teeth than...m-me! I though this was something I had the bag on, RAH! I can't compete with anyone! Anyone Rah-Rah!" He screeched. Now I do sort of feel bad for him. He must have loved his teeth a lot...But that all changed about 5 seconds later...

Cray turned his giant, crocodile head towards me, and smiled ( yea, it looked just as horrible as you imagined it). " I know what I'm gonna do Rah-Rah. No one besides Cornelius can have better teeth than me! No one Nuh-uh!"

I gulped. Where could he possibly be going with this. You know, running away didn't really seem all that bad anymore.

" I;'m gonna chomp you in half,Rah-Rah! Then I'll be second best!" said Cray, quickly hurling himself at me.

I had to jump on his head to avoid getting bitten in half. This was the worst possible thing that could happen! Not only is he pissed at me, With him on the fritz, I can't get enough time to dash! I'll have to deal with him right away!

I tried the simplest tactic I knew. Bashing his crazy with my nunchuks. But even if I hit him 100 times it wouldn't do me good. I'd never be able to get rid of the armor. But the only way to beat him is too get rid of the body...

" The body! Cray's actual human body, with nothing guarding it but a loincloth!" I screeched in my mind. Why hadn't I thought of that before? But even then, the second I thought this, Cray caught me off guard, getting in a heave and throwing me off his metal-head.

As soon as I rose back to my feet, Cray was there, his beady yell eyes eying me intensively. He let out one nasty roar right in my face. I had to resist pulling my nose off from that awful smell. I think I know why I didn't try going for the body...

But that was the only plan I had. I had to get bast Cray Alligator head and get to his body.

Once Cray finished roaring, he geared up for another lunge. Even if I tried to run, he already got the drop on me, so I doubt I'd get far ( You know, with my spine in his teeth.) So I did something that could turn me into a Samuel-Chip.

" Here it goes!" I back stepped for momentum, and strayed on my knees, successfully avoiding Cray's alligator head before he crushed me. I jumped to my feet and ran to his body, delivering the killing blow.

That is, until I realized how fast Cray could move his body.

" The bloody hell is this!" I screeched, finding Cray swaying and dodging every strike I threw at his body. How can this bastard be so fast!

" Hah-hah! Nice try Rah-Rah! But this is the end for you! Yah-yah!" Cray screeched. As swift as lightning, Cray quickly turned his head, and took a chomp from the ground. Sadly, I was standing on that ground. Don't worry, I missed his teeth, otherwise the story would have stopped.

"I'm back where I started!" I yelled, the familiar,putrid smell that plagued Cray's mouth fillingm y nostrils. Now what do I do?

" No time for poses, Nuh-Uh! I'm gonna crunch ya and crunch ya 'till I can't crunch ya anymore, Yah-Yah!" Cray garbled. Where the hell was his voice even coming from? His real head has to be somewhere nearby.

His _real _head! That's where I should have targeted! No one can survive a blow to the head! Even if he tried to move it, He wouldn't be able to get far...

And neither will I if I don't dodge!

Cray kept to his word, gnashing his teeth hard. Luckily, there were parts of his mouth that weren't littered with his teeth, but those things are few and far between.

" Whazzat, huh-huh? How come I don't hear you screaming in agony? YOU CAN"T BE STILL ALIVE!" He garbled, now increasing the speed in which he chewed. I'd have to find his head fast before I get smooshed.

With only the light of my nunchuks to guide me, I quickly jumped in between tiny gaps and spaces that were tooth-free. Luckily I was a bit short ( But still an incredibly handsome bloke!), or else I would have been killed the first time.

With every space I jumped, Cray chewed faster and faster. I'm not sure if he figured out what I was trying to do, Wanted me dead a lot more, or just like the feeling of his mouth, whatever. In a few minutes, I was near the end of his mouth...

...And I would have went back if it weren't for the gnashing teeth. I found Cray's head. It was hideous!

It was of monstrous size, to the proportion of the damn alligator head! It was littered with bumps and molds, and his teeth wasn't any better. Its no WONDER he kept that gigantic alligator head on. It was a mask!

" Y-You made it!" Cray said, breaking character. Now he sounded like one of those whiny 14 year olds I always hear on Xbox Live. It was surprising to see how he really sounded. Behind that terrifying alligator is just some ugly guy. Emphasis on UGLY!

" Go ahead, laugh...or puke, whatever people like you do." Cray's real head said. Him saying that, I felt guilty. But even he has to admit, he's UGLY AS FUCK.

" Don't keep silent! Puke, Laugh, Call your friends to puke or laugh, Piss yourself, take a picture, whatever! But don't fucking stay silent!" Cray screeched.

And that bastard nearly blew out my ears. Something tells me that those roars weren't coming from his alligator-head.

" I'm still not finish with you! Your not leaving until your crushed!' Cray yelled. He shook his head, and thousands of little bugs trickled from his hair. Maybe they were the lice Anne always talks about, but they were the size of bowling bins and their teeth weren't really the size you could consider microscopic.

I fought the urge to run. Hell, even if I tried to run, I wouldn't get far. I would have to kill his if I wanted escape.

" Yah!' I yelled. Rather than my nose face the stench, I breathed through my mouth. But by the taste of it ( Yes, the smell had a TASTE!), I don't think it was any better.

I quickly sliced through the mega-lice that fell from Cray's head. They were easy to kill, though they looked fearsome. As I sliced, I quickly made my way towards Cray's face. As I came towards him, a horrible grimace crept up on his face...or maybe he was always like that.

" HYAAA!" I screeched, quickly taking both my nunchuks and pounced. I slammed them on his forehead, causing his head to cave in. the second Cray died, the metal alligator head ceased function. Within seconds, it fell to the ground.

It only took me a few minutes to get outside. A new found relief filled me as the fresh air of outsid seeped into my nostrils. I did it. I beat Cray. He was what, ranked 15th? I'm a little higher in the UAA! That's awesome! Soon I'll be fighting against top tier assassins!

But I couldn't just relax yet. I had to find the others. I had to make sure they were ok.

…

Ok, I wan to tell them how _UGLY _Cray was too.


	24. Part I: Rank 14

_**Laurence's Point of View**_

* * *

So far, things weren't looking as I hoped. Though I was able too keep up with Kenny, I couldn't really do anything to him. No one has ever been able to get out of my grip before. Guess I was meeting my match.

We were across from each other, a powerful wind blowing between us. Kenny, covered in sweat, heaved, trying to catch his breathe. He was tired, but that wouldn't make this fight any easier, from what I've seen. There really is no telling to how long this fight could go no!

" Why won't you let me devour you!" I yelled. The anticipation was crazy. It never took this long to feed, but I just couldn't get my body around him. Something like this has never happened before, and its so frustrating.

" Well, I fancy having me nickers intact, thanks for asking." Kenny said, catching his breathe. " Besides, the hell do you mean by 'devouring" me? Your one weird guy, and this is coming from a guy from the Outback!"

" I guess you'll find that out soon enough!" I replied with a smirk. The battle would be tougher than I expected, but there was no way I would actually lose. I rushed towards Kenny, stretching my hands towards him. Like expected, he kicked them away with such force that they receded. Kenny then hopped towards me, giving a flurry of kicks to my abdomen. If I hadn't had the ability to stretch my body, I would have broken all the bones in my ribcage.

As he attacked, I took the opportunity to expand my body, to envelop him. But he dashed outside my path before I could catch him.

" Curse him..." I muttered. Though I can stretch. Soon enough it would come to a point where I couldn't take it anymore! I had to find some strategy that would work!

" There's even more where that came from, mate!" Kenny yelled, gathering his all for one kick. With one thrust, a blast of force hurled towards me. Great, so he can kick so fast that the wind can't even keep up?

It was impossible to dodge. The force crashed hard into my torso, sending me flying into a nearby tree. Even that wasn't enough to stop my hurl, as every tree I passed simply snapped in half as soon as I crashed through them.

" Your pretty bonzai, being able to take my kicks and keep breathing. But you won't survive this!" Kenny said, keeping his pace with me as I flew

I-I...think he may be right. If I don't find some way out of this, my body won't be able to take this...and if I die... I'll end up in hell.

I can't die here...without knowing if the others were alright. There the only ones who accepted me for who I was. Even if their dead, I want to have at least that peace in mind. Who knows, maybe we can thrive in hell together?

I quickly hurled my arms towards Kenny, getting a firm grip on him. I held tight, using his body as an anchor.

" W-What the hell are you doing!" Kenny yelled, planting his feet to a halt. But even with strength, the sheer force of my flying called him to hurl with me. Luckily his endurance decreased the velocity. I may survive this yet!

I swung hard, bashing against the trees and boulders I passed. Hopefully I could crush his stupid skull before I crashed. This was the perfect opportunity to do as much damage as I could!

As I slowly began to descend. I geared up for a strong throw and hurled Kenny into a nearby boulder. There would be no way to survive that! Wait...isn't that what the people in horror movies say?

Kenny recovered instantly, kicking the boulder so hard that it split in half. Something like that would not take him out so easily.

I crashed hard upon the ground. The impact hurt, but it wasn't enough to incapacitate me. I could still fight...but who knows what else Kenny has up his sleeves?

What could I do to sway him? Leave him open...maybe what a succubus does best. Seduction...

While Kenny was busy regaining himself, I slipped deeper into the forest. With a snap of my fingers I changed my form into a beautiful ( Not as my regular self, mind you.) women. I made sure to include everything a man would consider attractive. Blond hair, hourglass figure, big bust, flawless face, etc. Sometimes it pays to be a Succubus.

" Where...where am I?" I said, inching closer to Kenny. I made sure to make my outfit as revealing as possible, wearing a tight green tank top and a miniskirt.

Kenny quickly turned towards me, ready to deliver a quick kick, but quickly refrained himself. He sniffed the air a bit and smiled. " Why, aren't you a pretty girl,eh. Your just looking for trouble, hanging out in these parts of the jungle.

Yes! He was buying it! Now all I had to do was inch closer to him. Closer and closer until he's within reach, then go in for the kill!

" Y-Your not going to do anything, are you?" I said, making sure to sound as innocent as possibly. This was perfect. He would feel his instincts kicking in and try to protect me, dropping his guard. And even if he does try something...well he'll still be open.

Kenny smiled, trying to look as reassuring as possible. " I'm not that kind of guy. Cmon now, I'll lead you out of this here jungle...by the way, did you see a weird bloke dressed in leather?"

Even I'd have to admit I'd be suspicious. Maybe I picked the wrong time to transform the second I get out of sight. Hopefully if I play along for a while, I'd be able to get in the kill.

" We'll I did see a weird guy rush past me. Friend of yours?" I asked.

Kenny cracked his knuckles, and smirked. " You could say that.

…

Within minutes we were walking. I stood behind Kenny, with him leading the way. Strangely enough, we didn't talk at all. It was mostly strange to me because usually guys really stay idle, especially with a hot girl.

" So...where did you say you came from? Seems strange for someone like you to be so far out in the jungle." Kenny said, keeping his eyes forward.

I had realized that this was the perfect opportunity to go in for a kill. No matter how fast Kenny was, even he wouldn't be able to react with me so close. With just one swipe I can kill him...

" Oh, I was just vacationing in the city and decided to explore around. I think I got a bit ahead of myself and used up all the gas in my car. I can be a bit adventurous, so I ended up walking along in the jungle. That's my story, I guess." I replied. I made sure to be too the point. Trust me, I've been in situations like this, and hesitating can be deadly.

" I see, I see. That makes sense." Yet another moment of silence. Maybe he really won't catch on? Maybe he really thinks I am who I say I am? Maybe he dropped his guard...and in that case...

" O-Ow!" I yelped, quickly grabbing my ankle. All he needs to do is get closer.

Kenny slowly turned towards me. " What's wrong?" He asked. For some reason, he seemed bored.

" M-My leg! I think I might have pulled something! H-Help me move!" I said, inching closerand closer to him. _Just a little closer..._

But I was met with a giant foot blasting through my stomach.

" W...What?" I spat out. Well, I can't say I wasn't expecting this.

Kenny smirked, withdrawing his leg from my stomach, and letting me slowly slump to the floor. " You do know I could smell you, right? I knew you were that weird bloke for about an hour now. Besides, even if I didn't I'd still would have done the same thing. Human Woman aren't really my type."

I quickly back stepped, reverting back to my original form. What could I do now? I doubt I could beat him in a straight up fight. And I couldn't seduce him because he wasn't attracted to women...wait a minute...he wasn't attracted to **human ** women...

" Well, well...you got me that time I suppose. I can't beat you, nor can I seduce you...or maybe I still have a trick up my sleeve, furry!"

With a snap of my fingers, I transformed myself into a female kangaroo. I made sure to make myself as toned and muscular as possible. Normally I didn't really do animals, but I guess this was an exception.

Kenny's jaw dropped the second he saw me, completely forgetting I had existed. All that was there was him and the kangaroo.

" Y-You a pretty one, mate." he said, slowly inching towards me."

NOW its time to go in for the kill.

As he drew nearer, I quickly burst back into my original form, and wrapped my limbs around his body. Kenny was squeezed to death before he even had a chance to react.

Since kit had been a while since I had eaten, I made sure to make him a _good _meal.

I guess now that means I was officially in the UAA since I had killed a ranked assassin. What rank was he again? To be honest, I don't really care about this assassins gig. But I do want to be there for my friends.

Before I could finish up my heal, It looked like I'd have to cut it short. I could hear a ring of gunshots just a few miles away.

I quickly set off. They _had _to be ok.


	25. Part J: Family Reunion

_**Roy's Point of View**_

What I just lay witness too was the death of Huffington. No matter how rapid his healing, there was no way someone could survive this.

Large holes protruded his abdomen, with pieces of skin falling to the ground. His head was literally smashed open, his brain spilling towards the ground. They didn't just kill Huffignton, they destroyed his very presence.

You all know, being an assassin and all, that I've killed lots of people. I've witnessed some pretty gruesome deaths, some even I caused. By now I should be used to seeing blood and gore, and phase out screams of agony. But for some reason, this really got to me.

Once the scene settled, Cornelius, the giant of a man, stomped forward. He eyed Huffignton's remains, and spit in disgust.

" Well, I must say you've seen better days. Looks like your not as invulnerable as you thought." He growled, slinging his musket on his back. He bent down and started to collect the remains. I did remember him saying that he's been wanting him as a prize for a while.

But it looked like he'd have to wait even longer, because almost instantly, Huffington's arms reformed, clasping vioelntly on Cornelius's neck. It was sickening, watching the bones repair and his muscles sew back together. Almost everyone here had to vomit from the sight.

Slowly but surely, Huffington began to reform. With every piece of his being that repaired, his grip on Cornelius seemed to tighten.

" Y-Your still alive! The Black Powder...really is ...something." Cornelius choked. Black Powder huh? Is whatever that was giving Huffignton his power?

Once Huffignton fully recovered, he roared. I know this seemed like his thing, but from the sound of it, it looked like this was the first time I'd had seen him mad. Hard to believe, huh?

Huffington geared in for the kill, but before he cold slit his throat, Cornelius broke out of his grip, and countered with a head butt. Looks like neither of them would be able to go down that easily...

Once they had regained themselves, Cornelius's men trained their muskets on Huffington on ce more. A good number were shaking in their boots, but I couldn't blame them. This was probably the first time they saw him reform. How would you feel if you had to fight something that couldn't die.

Cornelius straightened his neck. Something that would have killed a man was what he would simply shrug-off. " Strong grip as ever, eh Huffington? Never fail to surprise me with your strength. I expect nothing less from a person who I used to call brother."

I had to resist the urge to gasp, lest I'd get caught. These guys were related?...

...And the scariest thing is that it _makes sense! _Their both fucking huge, seem to be obsessed over each other, have hair all over their bodies, and are horrifying. It seemed pretty logical that they were related, or at least had something going on with one another...

But that just brings up newer questions. Why do they want to kill each other? Is it because of the UAA? How did they become the freaks of nature they are now? How did they get so damn huge?

Cornelius stood in silence. Though he remained stoic, his eyes shot all over his surroundings. I could hear a low growl coming from his throat. Some of his mooks slowly backed away. I can see that Cornelius was also scary when he's mad. Another thing these two have in common...

" So...Huffington, enough of this idle business. I do happen to recall that a man was with you? I doubt that you'd have the gall to kill him. You really were too big of a softie"Cornelius smirked. That eerie silence you hear right now? That's because my heart stopped beating.

Huffington remained stoic. I could feel that he was resisting the urge to look in my direction. Even if he couldn't spot me, I'm sure he could smell me.

What could I do now? There was no doubt that I would die if I were to get caught. Even if I fight with my all, there would be no way for me to survive against these odds...and bloods always thicker then water? What if those two break their feud and go after me?

Huffington doesn't seem like the person to betray others...but there will always be that possibility. Dammit! If only the others were here. Maybe I'd have a chance.

" I hate to leave my prey...unattended. Where is he?" Cornelius said. Huffington quickly glanced his eyes in my direction, but quickly fixed his eyes back on Cornelius.

" As you know, I'm capable of finding him on my own. I may kill him at any time I please. Who knows, if you tell me his whereabouts, I may...be more lenient. I'll ask again, where is he?"

Dammit, the suspense was killing me! ( Probably wasn't going to be the only thing, either.) Huffington's choice could lead to my death! There'd be no Samuel or Laurence to save me this time. I'm royally fucked...

" I'm not going to ask again. Where is HE!" He growled, going even more impatient.

Huffington was tough, but even he looked close to panic. There wasn't anything he could do...

" Alright! I see! When you inhaled the Black Powder, it appears it mutated your loyalty as well as your appearance! Typical of a monster to keep secrets..." Cornelius sniffed, locking his eyes on my position. " I'll finish the job!"

Cornelius pulled the trigger, and instantly a spherical bullet the size of my head zoomed towards me. The fear I felt paralyzed my body. Even if I could muster enough courage to move, I wouldn't be able to move out of the way in time. What's done is done.

I shut my eyes, waiting for the bullet to tear me apart. But all I hear was silence. Confused, I opened my eyes to a surprise.

Laurence had gotten into my path and took the bullet. Normally, bullets don't work on him since he can make his skin elastic, but since the bullet was so big and went so fast, even he had trouble stopping it.

The bullet moved so fast into him, that Laurence was nearly zoomed skyward. But he used all of his strength to shoot it back.

With one strong heave ( that soundly really similar to an orgasm), Laurence shot the bullet back towards Cornelius and his infantrymen. Cornelius was smart enough to move out of the way, but about half of his men weren't so lucky. The bullet exploded on impact. Once the smoke cleared up, a slight shower of blood rained from the sky. Now imagine if that hit me DEAD ON.

Cornelius face was priceless. He locked his eyes straight at Laurence, his mouth gaping. Huffington did the same.

" That...was...big." Laurence said, trying to regain himself. " But once I've been hit once, I'll know what to do the second time!"

" Was that...the succubus from before? He...He's alive?" Huffington stuttered, starstruck. With Laurence hear, that means the odds aren't completely screwed over! We might have a chance to defeat Cornelius yet!

" So... Kenny has failed his hunt, I see. Hopefully this has cost him his life, for I do not tolerate weakness in my circle." Cornelius said, slightly disappointed.

Huffington stood his ground, letting out a firm roar. " Stop this madness Cornelius! Why must you be so bloodthirsty!"

Cornelius took aim at us, and readied his trigger. His eyes focused on us, with the full intent to kill. "Oh, See you've grown confident now that you have a _slim _chance of leaving victorious. But do not lie to yourself. I can smell your fear. You've always feared me, and for good reason."

Cornelius fired, signaling the fight for our lives.


	26. Gaiden Chapter:He Who Fights Monsters I

_**Author's Note: This Chapter takes place in the past, and is also in written in third person**_

* * *

_**Gaiden Chapter: He Who Fights Monsters...**_

* * *

The landscape was mountainous, with harsh snow falling throughout. A white wonderland made by nature to many, and a cold, cold grave to many more...

Young Huffington trudged over the snow. He wore A thick, wooly parka over his small frame, A black ski mask that was a bit too tight around his head, large rubber gloves as well as mittens underneath, and big, stocky timberlands on his rather large feet. Though movement was difficult, he made pace. But this wasn't the Huffington you know now. This was Huffington before he became a...

" Mo-MONSTER!" Huffington screeched, pointing in the distance. Their was a sense of urgency in his voice.

A large being moved through the snow, almost undecipherable from his surroundings. From Huffington's distance, it seemed like a tall man. But as it reared closer, it was so much more.

A creature nearly 7 ft tall moved through the snow at an speedy pace. It was covered with thick white fur that had frizzled from the cold. Its eyes were a remarkable yellow, practically able to see through any storm, no matter how fierce.

The monster turned its gazed towards Huffington and frowned. Without warning, it burst into a sprint. Huffington, fearing for his life, ran with all the strength that he could muster.

" Monster! Yeti! The Yeti's after me! M-Monster!"Huffington gasped, yelling as loud as he could. He heaved and heaved, lifting his tiny legs as fast as they could lift them. But with the weather so bad, the Yeti's amazing agility, and Huffington's fear, he could not make it far.

_KABOOM!_

And with that one sound, the monster fell, dead before hitting the ground. It was partly eviscerated, with its abdomen almost completely blown apart. Its blood spewed upon the ground, but even that became shrouded in snow.

Huffington stopped dead in his tracks, examining his surroundings. The yeti was killed. All was well.

" P-Papa?" He muttered silently. He was always a timid child.

A figure almost as tall as the Yeti loomed towards the young boy. His mass was covered in Winter Wear and Hunting gear, which could have clothed 4 men. He had a musket the size of an automobile, and probably big enough to shoot one too!

The man removed his ski mask, and smiled. Though his form was monstrous and intimidating, he had a kind face. It was a face more fitting to him then a boy like Huffington.

" Young one, I told you not to chase the Yeti. If I had not arrived in time, you could have been killed. We...we don't need another death in the family, especially when we have so little..." The man said, a hint of melancholy in his voice.

Huffington bowed his head in shame. " I...I knew I could find it! All I had to do was follow it. I'm...sorry but it was for...us! It was for us!" He cried.

Huffington's father placed one gigantic hand on his shoulder. " What am I to do with a boy so righteous? A Ying Yang with your brother, that's what you are!"

Huffington couldn't help but smile.

Huffington's father gathered the Yeti's remains and took his son by the hand. And together, they returned back home...

* * *

_As you may know, Huffington was always a strange one. His childhood was no different. His family was small, but it did its job ( How well is completely subjective). Huffington had a loving father, and a bastard of a brother, the typical make up of a normal family. Sadly, there are no women in the picture. Huffington's mother died shortly after giving birth. _

_The normalities end here, however, as Huffington's life was far from normal..._

_Huffington's father was a Myth Hunter. He hunted mythological creatures and sold their bodies for profit. With tales of strange creatures running rampant throughout the world, Huffington never had time to go to school or play sports, like a normal child would. Huffington went with his family across the globe._

_Through their travels, they have solved great myths like Bigfoot and the Loch Ness monster. They had stumbled on lost civilizations and animals thought to be extinct. They lived like few thought possible, not being burdened by bills or work. They lived in a fantasy, a dream._

_But like every dream, everyone must come to reality someday._

* * *

_  
"So does everyone understand?"

Things were usually hectic at the Myth Hunter Family's house. Their abode was smaller than they liked ( Especially for their father). But it did its job, giving shelter to a small but warm family. The rugs and curtains were made of animal skins they had hunted during their travels. The house only had 4 windows, but 3 of them were broken at the hands of Cornelius. Rather than getting them fixed and risked getting them broken again, they were ususally patched up with planks,

Huffington's father was either preparing for his next hunt or weightlifting trees. Cornelius was usually running amock, making his brother's life a living hell or pouring salt on caterpillars. But tonight was not the night for tomfoolery.

Huffington's father had gathered the two for a family meeting. He was to be out for several hours, and with the two's usual antics even when he IS around, there's no telling what they could do unsupervised.

Cornelius pretended throughout his father's warning. Cornelius, though significantly shorter and younger, looked a lot like the monster he would come to be. He was dressed in a simple t-shirt in and shorts. He had been developing muscles from the perilous trips the family had undergone as well.

" Cornelius, I told you to wake up. I will not say it once more." Their father said, impatiently.

Cornelius kept his eyes open for a few moments, then settled back into fake slumber. Their father sighed, and headed for the door.

" Like I said, no fooling around." He said, turning towards Cornelius. " Especially you. If you must behave, at least let it be this night. It will really mean a lot to me if I don't find the house on fire by the time I get back."

Cornelius quickly jumped to his feet, his eyes widening in defense. " That only happened twice, old man!"

But his father was out of the door before they knew it.

Cornelius huffed, stomping his foot on the floor. " What a twat. When will he realize I can do whatever I want!"

Huffington gulped. This was going to be a long night.

Without causing wanton destruction, there really wasn't a lot to do in the the house. They didn't have many toys, and whatever they did have was usually broken by Cornelius on the first week. Their house lacked electricity, so there couldn't possibly any tv or games to play. They had board games, but they were outdated, and usually their father was the only one who actually had fun with them. Besides, Cornelius would just cheat to win.

Huffington sat down quietly, waiting for his dad to return. He never really had chances to make friends, so he had no one to turn to a situation like this. All he had was Cornelius...

Cornelius tapped his foot violently on the ground, waiting for their father to return. As he waited, he eyed Huffington and scowled. " Look at you, being a goody little two shoes and waiting. Makes me sick. Haven't you ever considered what I taught you?

Huffington froze for a second. As he slowly regained his confidence, he replied " Papa said we should wait for him to re..."

Almost on cue, Cornelius repeated what Huffington said in a mocking tone. With confidence drained, Huffington bowed his head.

Cornelius let out a heavy sigh. " When is this man ever going to return home? It's almost been a millennium! I'll be paying bills before this bloke gets back!"

" It's only been about 30 minutes." Huffington said, feeling the need to correct his brother. Cornelius scowled his way, probably containing a great urge to hurt him. " Smart ass." he whispered.

More time went by, and still there was no sigh of their dad returning.

" What could he possibly be out doing this late? Hunting? He never goes hunting without us. Could he be on a date?" Cornelius though hard about it for a moment.

" Pleh! Someone as big as him! We can scratch date of the list for sure!" Cornelius said in disgust. Even Huffington had trouble imagining his father with another women. There were no women in the picture for a good while, so all the three had where each other.

" Well, since I'm bored, the least I can do to find entertain myself is find out what the bastards up to!" Cornelius said. A sly smile crept on his face. He exited the room, and quickly entered with his hunting pack.

Huffington could not believe what he was hearing. Didn't their father just spent a good hour asking us NOT to do anything that would get them in trouble.

" W-What do you think your doing!" Huffington asked, astounded.

Cornelius turned to him, slightly annoyed. " What does it look like I'm doing? I'm going to see what dad is up to!"

Cornelius took a firm grasp of Huffington's hand and tugged, pulling him towards him. " And don't think I'm doing this alone! Your coming with me!"

Huffington gulped. " An-d i-if I refuse?" he replied.

Cornelius glared at Huffington for a good while.

Huffington sighed, heading to his room. " I'll get my bag..."


End file.
